Ghost Hunt: Another Realm
by cookiemonstaah
Summary: SPR had dispersed when Naru left to go to back England. But that didn't stop Mai from ghost hunting, mainly because that was the main reason why she was on earth. A year later, Naru came back and SPR is getting back together again. Can Mai keep her secret of being from another realm, a secret?
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ghost Hunt, I only claim my OC's (I'll try to keep a maximum of 4 OC's "-_-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

A girl in a gorgeous white dress came to the room. Her brown hair was in a half up-do, the rest was carelessly falling to her mid-back, and her face was covered in a silver white mask revealing her soft chocolate brown eyes. In her back was a pair of snow white wings.

Everyone in the ballroom murmured, wanting to know who this mysterious girl was. But apparently they couldn't, since it was an animal masquerade, and obviously that girl was dress as a swan.

The murmurs were cut off when the lights were suddenly powered off, and they all stopped the murmuring they were doing. The spotlight they were expecting came and revealed a man in clad in black, the only distinguishable feature on him was the white hair and his blood red eyes.

"Welcome to the masquerade ball," he spoke in a smooth accent "But before that, I believe we have an intruder"

Another spotlight came, and it hit a lady in a silver white outfit, that revealed a lot of her body. Her blonde hair was curled above her shoulder, and a pair of white wings. It was a dove. The lady giggled in way that it sounded like it was seductive. "Oh, stop, you give me too much credit" she said.

The light around them went off, and then it came back. This time, the man in black had his arms around the black and white lady, a hand around her neck and a knife near her stomach threatening her. Everyone panicked and each made their way to the door, the man scoffed "Humans".

The swan lady who, had not left the room, stayed hidden readied herself. In case things didn't go according to their plans. The dove lady had volunteered to be the bait, so all she was waiting now was her signal.

The man in black had chuckled again "What's a hunter like you doing here?" He let his hands graze over the mask in the dove's face. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Capturing old grandpas like you" she said and swiftly repositioned herself so she was holding the knife. Successfully removing the guys mask, revealing a handsome immortal man. She pulled out a stake, it was only a prop by the way, but the man didn't know that, did he? She stabbed it in his stomach.

He laughed "A stake? Are you joking me?!" he removed the stake "You angel's believe in those stuff? It would take a lot more than that to kill me"

The dove lady shrugged, "It was worth a try, which brings me to plan B" she cut herself in her palm using a feather from her wings, and blood started to drip. The Vampire eyed it greedily; he immediately started to suck on her blood.

The Swan lady now, revealed herself, her hands extended forming an X shape. "Demon Removal" she spread her hands, a golden staff formed from the air she emitted in her hands. She grabbed it and used it to point at the vampire, her wings spread into its original size "ELIMINATION!"

The room flashed a bright white which lasted for a second. The Dove and Swan lady were now the only ones standing in the room, except for the black ash that was beside the dove lady. The dove removed her gown and revealed a white skirt and a camisole. She snapped her hands and a white collar shirt with gold hems, and a long coat appeared. She quickly wore it and removed her mask.

"Good job, Swan" the blonde girl teased, the swan lady rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway before replying "You too, Yuuki".

Yuuki laughed "Right, I've got another demon to bait, so I'm gonna leave you with that now" with that, she left the swan lady in the room standing. She got a feather from her wings and placed it above the pile of ash, and the feather sucked the ash away, turning the feather to black. She picked it up "Building 2, room 256, box 10013" she tossed the feather which zoomed away into the direction she had spoken.

She looked at the glass roof the ballroom had offered and stared into the moon, she really hoped that Yuuki would rank up soon and then she wouldn't be used as bait anymore.

All Angels were divided into categories, and each category has 3 ranks or positions. Right now Yuuki was at the lowest rank which were used as Demon bait. She on the other hand was one of the few persons in the highest rank, which they had proven themselves and had the privilege to summon the golden staff.

She flew towards her apartment, making sure no one would see her and then she retracted her wings. She unlocked the door to her apartment and entered. Just as she was about to walk to her room, she tripped.

"What beautiful clumsy princess" said a voice she recognized, so she immediately looked up, and thanked heavens she had retracted her wings.

"Bou-san!" She said and the Monk lifted her and eyed her, then suddenly a loud smack was heard and Bou-san unhanded her "Hands of the lady, you perverted old man!" said Ayako.

She felt herself sweat drop, then another knock came. She opened the door and revealed the Man who had rejected her feelings. She felt a pang of hurt gush through her, but it immediately went away. She was done hurting, and now all that's left was a crush on him, or at least that's what she believes.

Kazuya Shibuya or Naru entered her apartment, with Lin behind him. He sat on the couch opposite to the seat Masako, John, and Yasu was sitting on. Bou-san and Ayako then sat on the bean bags at the floor.

Naru eyed the girl in white mask curiously, sure she was pretty, but who was she? He just came back from England an hour ago, and Takigawa had him and Lin to this address. Was this girl Takigawa's girlfriend? He saw the girl start to fidget from his and the rest of the gang's staring.

"Where's Mai?" Takigawa asked her. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, "What do you mean 'where's Mai'?" she asked the clueless Monk. "He means to say that this is her apartment right?" Ayako asked her "Did she move away?"

The entire gang was shocked when the girl started to laugh; she walked over to us but slipped again. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, like it was a normal thing, but Naru catches her before she falls to the ground, something he got used to with his clumsy assistant. The girl was still laughing even when she was at Naru's arms. Naru looked at the lady in his arms suspiciously staring at her brown eyes, and then let his hand to her mask "May I?" The girl hesitated, but nodded anyway while she was still giggling.

He removed the mask from the girl's face, and was shocked at was he saw. He didn't let it show, he was still in his usual calm façade outside. "MAI?!" Bou-san, Yasu and Ayako said altogether, which cause Mai to another laughing fit, leaning further at what she was leaning on. She was stopped when she heard someone clear his throat. It was Naru, she was still leaning in his arms, she blushed and got up, but tripped at her gown, then fall back and Naru, accidentally sitting on his lap.

Yasu wolf whistled, and Bou-san quickly got her off Naru's Lap. "Jou-chan! Why are you in a gown?" Ayako rushed over to her "I almost didn't recognize you, you changed a lot! Do you go to gym?"

'_Yeah since I had my job tight in schedule, since I have no more excuse to delay it',_ Mai thought to herself. She was petite and right on all the places, but she was still small and clumsy at her feet. "Ugh, imagine me in a gym; I'd probably hurt myself before I hold a barbell"

On the other hand, when Naru found out that it was indeed Mai under the mask, he really did almost not recognize his assistant. Her hair had grown, and her eyes had turned to a much beautiful shade of brown. He found himself staring at her, "I see you finally figured that you're an idiot" he smirked.

"Well, excuse me for being an idiot!" Mai said angrily as she pouted, and then smiled "When did you come back anyway?"

"An hour ago, my Parents could handle themselves at England, so then they sent me back here" Naru frowned. Mai opened her mouth to speak but Ayako cut in "Why are you in a gown anyway? Did you finally have a boyfriend?"

Mai blushed, "What boyfriend?! Jou-chan! You said he would get through me first before you get one!" the monk said feigning hurt. "Judging from Mai, she probably could get the guy around her hands, you really look beautiful Mai" John said. Mai blushed an even darker red, then she felt a cold stare, she looked at the Medium who was glaring at her.

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono, "But she still clearly don't know how her feet works" Mai thought of a retort to tell Masako, but again before she could talk, she heard Naru clear his throat.

"Back to why we're here, I have a proposition for you guys" Everyone looked at Naru "I'm back to handling SPR, and Lin here suggested to tell Yasu, which brings to where we are". The entire SPR looked at Naru as if he had grown a second head; Lin however decided to make it clearer "We were wondering if you guys would still be up for ghost hunting"

"Of course we would!" everyone, except Mai, said in unison. They all looked at Mai who was a bit unsure, she still had a lot of demon to hunt, though most low rank demons are nothing, the higher ones were tougher to handle. '_But it would still help, since Kami made sure that the demons we hunt were our case'. _"Alright"

**Oooh~! Boom shocker! What do you think? This is my very first time writing a story, moreover a fanfic too.**

**Excuse my grammar; I suck at grammar (even if I'm fluent with English)**

**And don't worry; it won't always be a third person's POV. It's going to be ****mostly**** Mai's POV (maybe…). So, tell me what you think if that doesn't bother you!**

**Xoxo, Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2: The Case

**Hey hey! I'm back y'all. I'm posting this because I am super overjoyed that I received reviews. Thanks for sticking up with me, seriously... you don't know how that makes me feel (happy... very happy) I'm still getting use to all this stuffs, so forgive me if I made any mistake :c**

**Legend:**

**Author's note or something**

_means it's either a thought, a dream, or english._

means… I'll think about it

**Discalimer: I don't own ghost hunt! If I did... I did**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Case**

**[3rd person POV]**

That night, after they left, Mai made sure to lock her door and her curtains before she changed her clothes. _Most of them sure did change too, and here I thought I was the only one._ Masako's hair was now a bit longer, just below her shoulders and she was a bit slender. John had grown taller than Mai, other than that, he was still the same. Ayako had her hair a bit shorter, above her shoulders giving her a more professional look. Bou-san, Yasu, Lin and Naru didn't change much though, just a little bit leaner and taller.

She sat on her bed, recalling the week she had spent hurt and crying. When Naru said that she loved Gene instead, she frowned, _I wonder why he'd think that_. She took a bath and changed into one of her plenty silky camisole, which left her back bare. _If they see this mark on my back, I wonder if they'd be disgusted of me._ In her back was a scar, just below her shoulder, like it was ripped out but in an elegant way. But she still thinks of it gross.

She lay on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**In her dream**

_"Mai" she heard Gene call. She waited until Gene appeared in front of her. She smiled softly "Hey"_

_"I hadn't seen you since Naru left" Gene laughed "When he made a fool of himself"_

_Mai rolled her eyes "I don't even know why he thought of that, I think of you as my brother" _

_Gene shook his head "I think of you as my sister, I told him that, he didn't believe me. The reason why I stopped visiting you when he left was because I was trying to make some sense into him"_

_"Wow, you love me that much" Mai joked, Gene picked her up "That much Mai"_

_He tickled Mai and she tried to get out of his grasp, she was very ticklish "Unhand me lad!" she said in English_

_"But milady-" Gene said in the same language, with an accent "It's tea time!"_

_He and Mai laughed, "That definitely didn't relate" Mai said in her for-the-mean-time language which is Japanese. "You know they'll find out soon" Mai scrunched up her nose "Yeah, soon, but I'll make sure to tell them beforehand. I just have to ask permission from Kami."_

**Next Day [Mai's POV]**

I woke up the next day earlier than I thought. I grumpily got out of bed, without opening my eyes even once, I memorized my apartment structure. I brushed my teeth, and then placed two breads at the toaster, I got a quick bath. Just then, the toaster sounded, I groaned_._ I snapped my fingers and I was out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around me. I got the jam at the cupboard and applied it at the toast.

I switched the TV on and watched the morning news for something interesting. After 5 minutes of random TV news flashes, which didn't have any relation to any demons, I closed it. I got up from the sofa to leave the plate I used for toasts in the sink and made myself a cup of hot coffee.

**Thump**. _That must be the newspaper_; I dragged my feet to the door and opened it, looking down, expecting a newspaper. Instead I met a pair of black shoes and a pair of sneakers. I trailed my eyes up to the persons standing outside my door, and then my eyes went wide from what I saw.

"Jou-chan! Why are you only wearing a towel?!" Bou-san said. I blushed red, "I didn't realize, I thought you were the newspaper guy"

Naru looked at me calmly "So you reveal yourself in a towel to a newspaper guy" I turned a darker said of red "N-NO! That's not what I meant! I meant that-"

Bou-san pushed me into my apartment and shut the door leaving themselves out "Go change first!"

I quickly hurried to my room and looked for clothes. I sighed when I found none to my liking today, so I snapped my fingers and my towel turned into a camisole, a loose t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I wore my shoes and stepped out of my apartment, making sure to lock the door.

I went down and made my way to the only van left, since the other one left when I came down. I sat beside Naru since the back was full of equipment.

"So where is the case at?" I asked him trying to make a conversation.

He shut the book he was reading and sighed "Since you were late, Mai, The case is at a mansion just next town. The client complained about a ghost was said to be residing in it, occasionally hurting and abusing the family, Strangling, cutting, and hitting. There's no specific gender or age"

I nodded, _that's definitely not a demon, and purification might be only needed._ The rest of the ride was extremely silent, and I was starting to fidget. Just as I was about to talk, they arrived the mansion. I thanked heavens and rushed to the rest of the team.

"Thank you for taking this case" a woman said, "I had prepared the rooms you asked for, I'll show you the rooms"

She led us to the second floor, leading to a hallway with endless doors, or at least that's what I think. She let us in two rooms at the left and the other at the right, so they were close to each other, the basement being the one on the right. The girls dropped their bags at the room and then rushed to help arrange the base, leaving me and Masako alone.

I smiled nervously at Masako, _she reminds me of an innocent looking succubus. _I got the bed closest to the balcony, and dropped my bag beside it.

_"I don't see why you hate me so much" _I said in English, not expecting anyone to hear me and no one did.

I walked out the room and to the base, John was sweat dropping and trying to stop Ayako from hitting Bou-san. Lin was typing something at his laptop, Madoka occasionally coming back and forth to him. Naru sat at the Couch reading another book.

"Mai, tea" he said without looking up from his book. I felt a vein pop in my head, right, I'm an angel, but I'm a hunter too. Of course I have short temper sometimes! "FINE! YOU NARCISSISTIC, TEA JERK!" I trudged to the small kitchen the base could offer, and made some tea for everyone. When I came back, I saw Masako beside John, watching as the two fought. I gave everyone their tea and they said their thanks, except for Naru, who only quietly drank his tea. Not even sparing me a look.

_I even wonder why I like this jerk!_ I thought to myself. A knock came into the room and I quickly opened the door.

A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes rushed in crying. She hugged me, almost knocking me down.

_"Mama! I missed you! Why didn't you visit me?" _the little girl asked as the entire SPR looked at me, even Naru and Lin.

"MAMA?!" they all said, except Lin and Naru who only raised their brows, well at least that's what Naru did. I ignored them and calmed Lea. She was an angel I used to raise, since most half angels were abandoned by their parents. Lea was given to me to take care of when she was 3. She had her wings for the first time; her father got shocked and abandoned her. I remember when I was trying to stop her from crying as I cleaned the blood of her wings. Since Half-bloods had to grow them.

_"Mama was busy, didn't Yuuki tell you that?"_ I told her as her tears start to subside.

_"Yuuki said that Mama was eliminating the bad guys" _she nodded. I smiled at her and wiped her tears _"Mama is sorry she left you, but Mama still has her job,_ WHERE THE HECK IS KYLE?!_" _I said covering Lea's ears for the last sentence.

"I'm here!" a blonde guy with brown eyes said entering the base. I stood up and crossed my arms "_I told you to not leave Lea alone!_" I notice Lin and Naru listening to us and I almost paled when I remembered they understood English.

_"Papa didn't do anything wrong! Lea was just happy that Mama was here!" _Lea said hugging Kyle's legs.

"PAPA?!" the clueless SPR said. Naru glared at Kyle and Lin was trying to suppress a laugh

"_Je __vous __ai __dit de ne pas __laisser Lea hors de __votre __vue pendant __que je __faisais __mon travail_!" I said to Kyle.

_"__Mais __elle a __été __celui qui __s'est __enfui! __D'ailleurs, __c'est __seulement __aujourd'hui"_ Kyle explained. I rolled my eyes _"Whatever, __il suffit de ne__ pas laisser se produire la prochaine fois"_

"SPR, Meet Lea and Kyle, Kyle and Lea, SPR" I said introducing the two of them, judging from the look at everyone's faces, they wanted some explanation.

**Translation guys! [I used Google translate EN::FR]**

**_Je _****_vous _****_ai _****_dit de ne pas _****_laisser Lea hors de _****_votre _****_vue pendant _****_que je _****_faisais _****_mon travail_! - ****I told you**** not to let Lea out of your sight while I was doing my job!**

**_Mais _****_elle a _****_été _****_celui qui _****_s'est _****_enfui! _****_D'ailleurs, _****_c'est _****_seulement _****_aujourd'hui - _****But**** she was the one who got away! Moreover, it's only today.**

**_il suffit de ne_****_ pas laisser se produire la prochaine fois – _Just don't let it happen next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost

**I'm back y'all! Here's the next chapter! I'm so happy I got some reviews again = u = (contented) I don't own ghost hunt!**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Different Language" [English, French and such]_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ghost**

I told everyone to sit down, while I thought of a good explanation without blowing my cover. Lea sat on my lap sleeping, she always does that whenever she cries, holding Kyle's hand. So Kyle had to sit beside me in the 2-seat chair. Naru, Lin, and Madoka sat in front of me and the rest sat on the floor, except for Masako who was standing because didn't want to dirty her 'brand new kimono'.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, even Naru and Lin. '_Well that's new'._ Kyle nudged me carefully, meaning he wanted to say something, so I leaned to him.

"_Saben acerca de su secreto?" _He asked me. I shook my head and leaned back "_Non, pourquoi parlez-vous en espagnol?_" I frowned "_I prefiero francés… o Inglés"_

Bou-san cleared his throat "Translation please?" he asked John and Naru. John shook his head "They're speaking in Spanish now… or French"

I faced SPR and smiled "Lea was abandoned when she was 3 years old. Apparently her parents decided to leave her in the streets, so I took her in… she calls me her mama because she doesn't recall her own parents. Whenever I go to work I let Kyle take care of her so she thought of him as her Father. But she knows that he isn't, she just teases him" I thought for a while "…though I really don't know why"

Bou-san grinned at Kyle, who shifted nervously beside me "Aww, Jou-chan is really slow around guys, don't mind her" he said. Kyle chuckled "I know, her cluelessness never fails to amuse me"

"Hey! I'm right here! Don't talk about me like that!" I pouted, Masako covered her mouth with her kimono and glanced at me "Naturally, because you are Mai after all". I fumed silently, and Lea shifted in my lap.

"Lucky for you guys, Lea is still asleep" I mumbled grumpily and they all laughed, minus the two as usual, but Lin smiled a bit. "Shush! Lea might wake up!"

"So how did you learn English?" Naru asked me, '_suddenly I feel like he's mad at me'…_ "T-that… uhm…" I glanced at Kyle asking for an excuse "I thought Mai English in exchange of her teaching me French, she's a fast learner"

"How many languages can you speak?" Ayako asked me "Probably more than 7?" I smiled nervously "I really don't know"

"_Why didn't you say you understand English?_" Lin asked, surprising the whole SPR "I thought it was unnecessary and you'd probably think I'm joking you guys"

I sighed and stood up; Kyle followed me and stood up too. I hugged Lea, who I was already carrying.

Awkward silence came upon and Lea woke up "_Mama, are you gonna leave me again?_" I smiled at her "_I promise to visit whenever I can, for now you just have to be good and stay with Kyle, stay in your room, okay?_"I hear John translating whatever I said to those who didn't understand me. Lea kissed me in the cheek and nodded; I gave Kyle a leave-her-again-and-you'll-get-it-from-me look. He grinned at me "I promise it won't happen again, Swear"

I placed Lea down and gave Kyle a quick hug, and he kissed my forehead "Stay safe, _Mia_" I nodded and he and Lea left the room. Silence came again and I quickly wished for it to be broken, so I looked at SPR only to see Bou-san, Ayako and Madoka grinning at me. Masako and John were blushing from what they saw, and Lin was suppressing a laugh while looking at Naru who gave me an icy stare.

"What?" I asked them "You looked like a real couple!" Madoka and Ayako said together "Jou-chan is getting married!" Bou-san said. "Congratulations Mai" John smiled.

I turned beet red "WHAT?! NO! I THINK OF KYLE AS A BIG BROTHER!" I shook my head "That was a brotherly hug!" Madoka grinned "Sure it was, at least for you it was… for him it was more like a-"

She was cut off by a loud scream, the door to the basement opened and Kyle entered "_Mia! Something happened to Lea! Come quick!_" My eyes grew wide and immediately followed Kyle '_no, please don't make it anything bad, Kami, please keep Lea safe.'_

"Mai!" I heard Naru call after me, followed by the SPR. I followed Kyle to the room they were staying at and immediately felt cold. _'The temperature here is cold'_ I shuddered and locked the door behind me. "Kyle, where's Lea?" He nodded and pointed at the door connecting to another room. He already had his wings out and he was in his uniform [a black collar shirt, black slacks and long black coat with his shinigami scythe], preparing for the worst. I shook my head at him "No, this isn't a job for a death angel, stay here, don't let anyone enter"

He nodded and I stepped in the other room, "Mai! You're not safe here!" I heard Gene say. Just then I felt a hand around my neck, I let my hand blindly looking for the light switch and opened it.

"Lea?!" I said in disbelief, but quickly realized she was possessed "W-who are you?"

"I'm still alive!" a different voice said, coming from Lea "Tell me! Tell me! "

The grip around my neck got tighter; it was getting harder to breath. My vision was getting darker, and I almost had my wings out, but I stopped myself. I hear Bou-san start his chant, and then everything became black.

**_Dream_**

_"Gene!" I said as I saw his silhouette. I jumped onto him for a hug and noticed someone else beside him "Gene?" I looked at the person I'm hugging, huh?_

_"Mai" Gene 1 said, awkwardly standing as I was still hugging him. Gene 2 beside him laughed, my eyes went as wide as saucers "N-Naru!"_

_I immediately let go of Naru. Quickly hiding beside Gene, who was still laughing, by the way. I hit him at the back of his head, and he laughed harder. _

_"Gene, why is Naru here?" I asked Gene "He managed to catch you when you fell, so he kind of hit his head hard he-"_

_"What did you want to show" Naru asked cutting whatever Gene was saying. Gene shook his head and chuckled. He pointed at a direction just as Naru and Gene disappeared._

_I was dressed in a nurse outfit, white slacks and white shirt, my hair in a bun and a nurse cap. My body moved by its will, as I entered a room. Inside the room was Naru, or was it Gene? He smiled at me and I smiled back. I checked everything in his IV stand then just as I was about to leave, he pulled me to his lap._

_I blushed, but the girl I was as was giggling. He was about to say something when a doctor entered, uh Gene or Naru?_

_"Gene! What are you doing to Mai?" the doctor said, and I frowned. Why were we using our name? Wasn't it supposed to be the previous persons? _

_The Naru doctor pulled me away from Gene "Mai, I told you not to enter his room" Naru said and pulled me to a hug "He's a dangerous patient, I don't want you to get hurt" he kissed me at my forehead and I blushed again._

_"Gene isn't as bad as the others were saying, he just wanted someone to be there for him" I said "but everyone was afraid of him, he just doesn't want to die from what he was having"_

_Naru pulled away from me and held my shoulders, he looked at me sincerely "Mai, what he has cannot be cured, I tried and you know that"_

_I shook my head and everything disappeared. I was in a hallway now, probably at the same hospital. I heard a commotion and I followed where it came from. Peeking at a room's window, I found out it was Gene's._

_He was out of control, and I can see Naru and the other doctors trying to calm him down. The doctors were frantically trying to hold his arms as Naru try to inject something on him, but Gene managed to somehow inject it back to Naru. _

_"MARK!" the voice inside of me shouted as Naru/Mark struggled to stand. I rushed inside and knelt next to him laying his head on my lap, he looked at me "Kayla! Get out of here! You might get hurt!"_

_I shook my head and grabbed the rest of the syringe and went to Gene. "STOP! STOP IT MICHAEL!" I shouted, he looked at me for a moment and he extended his hands to me "Let's get out of here" he said. I held his hands he pulled me into a hug, I was tearing up now. "I'm sorry Michael, I can't" _

_I pressed the syringe at his back and he stared at me "Didn't you want me to be happy?" he asked. I fell on my knees "I did, but y-you… you killed Mark… that sedative was for you, not him"_

_"NO! NO! I'M NOT DONE YET! I CAN'T BE DYING!" _

_I was crying even when everything disappeared, even if it wasn't really me controlling my body and even if it was needed to happen, I can't get over the fact I had killed someone with my hands. I was an angel! How could I?! _

_Gene and Naru appeared beside me. Naru was clueless as to why I was thinking it was a big deal, but Gene pulled me into a hug, soothing me. He knew who and what I was, so he knew how bad it was for me._

"Mai!" Naru said, waking me up. He was pissed somehow, '_it's not like that's new'_

I found the entire SPR around my bed, and Ayako sat at the bed and Naru was hovering over me. Masako wiped my tears that somehow managed to influence my physical state. Kyle handed me a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling Jou-chan?" Bou-san asked me looking worried, and I returned the look, looking for Lea "Where's Lea?!" I sat up fast, ignoring the head ache.

"Relax, she's not hurt, she's resting" Kyle said, I glared at him, warning him that this had to end tonight.

"So, what did you see this time?" Ayako asked me. I glanced at Naru who just looked at Lin "Lin, do a background check at the history of this Mansion. Then check for the names Michael, Mark and Kayla" Lin nodded and left.

"Jou-chan! You didn't tell me Naru-bou was with you at your dream!" Bou-san teased, I smiled a weak smile and looked out the window. It was still some time in the afternoon, I'll finish it at midnight but first I have to let them try. Naru

"Mai-san? Is something wrong?" John asked me "No, it's just that I feel bad for the girl" I said

"Mai, tea" Naru said. _'About time he asked'_ I stood up without a retort and made some tea. I waited for the kettle to whistle. Just then the lights went off, and a whiff of smoke appeared in front of me. A girl with black hair and green eyes appeared "_Please save him, I hadn't meant to put him to misery_" she said

"Are you Kayla?" I asked her, she looked at me curiously "_Are you Kayla?_" she nodded her head and spoke again "_Michael was cursed by something that's still in here, a demon of some sort. I tried telling Mark but he didn't believe me_"

The kettle whistled and Kayla smiled at me "_Please save him_" and then she disappeared. I prepared tea for everyone, adding milk for Lea's tea in case she woke up.

I handed everyone their tea and they thanked me. Lin had found out that the mansion indeed used to be a hospital. There was a Doctor named Mark who was rumored to be engaged with a nurse named Kayla. And a patient named Michael was confined due to an incurable disease.

One night, Michael was attacked by something and he became crazy. Doctors tried to calm him but it seemed that he wasn't being himself and something possessed him. The doctor died trying to inject the only sedative they could help him with, and the nurse had injected the patient causing him to die. The nurse couldn't stand the fact that her fiancé was dead and that she had murdered someone so dear to her. She committed suicide a month later.

"Hara-san, how many spirit do you sense here?" Naru asked Masako, who covered her mouth with a kimono "I sense a sad spirit and a spirit of a woman" she said "b-but there's something else"

We looked at her expectantly "I don't think it's a spirit"

_'Bingo!'_

**Yaay! Thanks for reading! Updates will come soon! (Perhaps tomorrow? I'm going for daily since I write a new chapter daily (What? It's summer and I'm lonely, it's just me and my ol' friend laptop))**

**Translation:**

**Saben acerca de su secreto? :: Did you tell them your secret?**

**Non, pourquoi parlez-vous en espagnol? :: No, why are you speaking in spanish?**

**I prefiero francés… o Inglés :: I prefer french... or english**


	4. Chapter 4: The Suspicion

**Hey! I'm back for the update! This is a just a fast case since it's their first one again, I promise the next ones are suuuuuper long. **

**NOTE: If it's a first person POV, it'd always be Mai unless stated so.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Suspicion**

The lights flickered on and off and the windows shut with a loud bang and so did the door, loud banging started to come. I looked at Kyle who rushed to Lea, who was stirring in her sleep. A cold and stinky stench of blood surrounded the room, I paled. John had Masako in his arms, and Ayako was at Bou-san's, Lin had stepped in front of Madoka, and Naru stood in front of me. I clutched Naru's sleeve, waiting for the worst. The room was dark and silent for a while, before the lights came back on.

"Naru" Bou-san said pointing at the wall. In the wall was a message in English, written in blood "You don't know who you messed with" John translated. Beside it was another message "Angels don't stand a chance" Lin read.

"Mai!" Kyle said pointing at the wall at the back of me. It was a pair of angel wings drawn in blood; it was drawn in details too. I looked back at Kyle with an alarmed expression, _'this is clearly a work of a demon'_

"Jou-chan, it looks like you're in trouble again" Bou-san teased, I pouted at him "Hey! At least this time I didn't do anything wrong" They all laughed.

_"Is mama going to defeat the monster again?"_ Lea asked me "_Yes, and papa is going to help me so I want you to stay with Chisako_-nee-chan"

As if on cue, Chisako came inside and knelt on one knee at me "Mai-sama, you called for me?"

"You can stand, how many times have I told you bowing wasn't necessary?" I told her sweat-dropping. She stood up and bowed "I'm sorry Mai-sama, it won't happen again" the entire SPR sweat dropped, '_and yet, she bowed again'_

"Ahahaha…" I laughed nervously "yes, please take care of Lea tonight, Kyle and I have a job to finish" Chisako nodded and Lea followed her happily.

"So, what's the bizz you two have tonight?" Ayako teased wiggling me brows suggestively. I scowled at her "It's not that!" the Miko only laughed.

"Come on guys, you know that's not it right?" I looked at the team in disbelief when they gave me a you-never-know look. I looked at Naru and Lin looking for help "If that's what you had planned tonight, I suggest you go home" Naru said.

Kyle laughed, wrapping a hand around my shoulder "Then, if you really don't mind, I'll be abducting your little 'angel'" I nudged Kyle a warning. Naru glared at Kyle "I say you let us take care of Mai, since she's the prey of the ghost again"

"Yeah, and you probably don't know how to do a warding spell to protect my little Jou-chan" Bou-san said pulling me away from Kyle.

"What reason does the ghost have to call Mai an angel?" Lin asked out of the blue. I felt myself get nervous, '_he wouldn't believe that would he?_'

"They clearly have misunderstood" Masako said "Maybe it was meant for Brown-san, since he's a priest" Everyone agreed at what she said, even Kyle.

I pouted at what she said, '_sure, just you wait when you all find out_'. "But Mai-san did look like an angel when she was in a white gown" John said trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled a 'thanks' at John.

"John and Takigawa, try exorcising the ghosts tonight" Naru said "Kyle, you're free to do what you want"

They all left the room leaving me and Kyle alone "Watch them, since it's a spirit of a person, it's your job" I said at him. "Keep them busy after you purify Michael and Kayla, I'm gonna try to eliminate the demon"

He nodded and followed the rest of the team.

**[3rd person POV]**

Almost around midnight, Naru and the gang headed to the room where the temperature was the lowest. They were right when they found the ghost of Michael.

"_Oh, I didn't notice you here_" Michael said to his visitors "_Have you seen my beloved Kayla? I hope she hadn't married that doctor yet_"

The team looked at the ghost, it seems like he really doesn't accept the fact that he died. Or maybe he doesn't know.

"_Where do you think Kayla is?_" Naru asked the ghost, who stared at Naru as if he grew a second head "_Isn't she busy with the other patients? She told me that, though she hadn't visit me for centuries_"

"_Michael, do you know where you are?_" Lin asked him "_Of course, I'm at the hospital. They all despise me here, except for Kayla, but I don't know where she is though_"

"_She's already dead, Michael, she died a month after you and Mark's death_" Naru said slowly, the ghost frowned at him "_I despise lies, I don't like you, you should probably leave before I get mad at you_"

"_Michael-san_" the priest said "_You've been dead for centuries, everyone you love is waiting for you up there_" John pointed up, referring to heaven.

The ghost snapped "_I'm not dead! If I was I wouldn't be here would I?!_" Everyone shook their heads.

"You are dead" Masako said in a convincing voice "You have another place to be at"

The ghost, not understanding what she said but understanding what it was meant to be, attacked Masako "_I'M NOT DEAD!_" A sharp wind hit Masako square at the shoulder, cutting it. Ayako rushed to her side. The ghost kept repeating what he had said as he attacked the team.

Monk and John started to exorcise the ghost, and the ghost, unharmed, still kept attacking them. By the time Kyle figured out what they were trying to do, Monk and the young priest were already beat and tired. Kyle stepped forward and held a hand up, signaling for both of them to stop.

Michael was caught off guard by the action of the death angel. But that didn't stop him from attacking Kyle, who for some reasons, didn't budge even when he was hit.

"_You're here because you regret something_" Kyle said "_Don't blame it on yourself, everything happens for a reason. And the regret you're having is weighing you down._" The ghost stopped and growled "_Shinigami_"

The room got a lot colder than its coldness. Everyone shuddered; they knew it was whatever that Kyle guy had said. "Someone stop that guy from his blab!" Ayako said.

"No, he knows what he's doing; he's trying purification in the simplest way" Lin said, stopping them.

"_I'm not; I'm trying to help you._" Kyle said; and the ghost calmed "_Kayla probably hates me now, and so does Mark. I ruined their relationship, just because I wanted Kayla all for myself_"

"_No, they're both waiting for you to join them. They had long forgiven you_" Kyle said holding out a hand. The ghost took it hesitantly and then Kyle spoke a language only angels could speak. Ones used only for purification in a quick manner, without revealing themselves. The room glowed warm white, and the ghost slowly vanished.

"Well that went well" Bou-san said "Let's just hope magic boy can do that to the next one, right Jou-chan?"

When no response came to them, they quickly looked at each other wondering where Mai was. Naru being the most worried, who knows what danger she got caught up to again?

They had quickly finished the next ghost, who was more than happy to pass on. The gang was walking back to the room. And just then, an unmistakable scream of Mai was heard. Naru and Kyle ran to where it was heard. It only came once, and wasn't heard again. They all looked at each other, and then followed where Naru and Kyle went.

**[Mai's POV]**

I quickly changed into my hunter uniform and summoned my golden staff. I kept my wings at bay, _'who knows who'd walk up in the hallway?' _Then again, it's almost midnight.

"_Demon hunter, ID A129120_" I whispered to a feather "_Permission to eliminate unfiled demon_"

"_Hunter Mia Taniyama, Permission granted_" a voice said "_Demon will looked for immediately, a file will be sent after_"

A file immediately appeared in front of me. It never fails to amuse me, how they manage to find a rogue demon that fast. I followed the location in which it was most likely to be found, leading me to a 'what looks like' an abandoned room. I shuddered as a stepped inside and the moment I did, the door shut with a great force.

"Didn't you see the warning?" a low growl said "You don't stand a chance against me"

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the demon's face. I can see its body; it was as thin and bony as Urado. I frowned at the thought of that, when I tried to protect Masako forgetting my duty.

"I don't know about that" I said smirking, one thing about me when I'm my real self, I had overflowing confidence. The demon growled and appeared before me, a foul stench appeared too. Its face was red with dried blood, the eyes were almost bulging out of its sockets, and its mouth was lipless; the yellow teeth were shown, broken.

I scrunched my nose as it spoke "You seem confident about that" and it laughed crazily. '_what the heck?_' it moved fast, faster than my eyes could register. And within seconds, I was tied up, my coat and shirt was ripped at the back, leaving my thin camisole.

"Let's see you wings, shall we" it said still laughing like a maniac. "What if I refuse?" I smirked.

The demon growled and let its sharp nails graze my back; I felt blood starting to form "Then I'll have to get it for you"

My eyes widened, "No!" I screamed, I bit my lips as the sharpness of the nails cut my back, my wings' scar to be precise "Now you did it! That wasn't a wise move" I then summoned my staff and power came through me. The rope that was tied to me fell down on the floor easily. "Elimination!"

The room flashed white and I fell into the floor, changing to my normal clothes, I clutched myself silently letting the tears drop silently. It didn't hurt, that came with experience. It was because I let it happen again. I used to not have any scar at all at my back, no, wings didn't rip your skin like that, they would heal right away for purebloods.

The door opened with a bang, and I looked up. Naru and Kyle were standing at the door, panting hard. I eyed them curiously through my tears.

"Mai!" Naru said, showing a fast emotion of shock and worry, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

I heard fast footsteps, probably the gang. Their faces flashed with worry when they saw me. "Mai! What happened to you?!" Ayako said immediately inspecting the two cuts at my back.

"Why were you here? Weren't you supposed to be with Kyle?" Naru asked with a hard tone, I winced.

"Don't be hard on her," Kyle said "She has her reasons"

**[3P POV]**

Kyle and Ayako helped Mai back to the Base. The Miko wrapped Mai's wound, while the boys were outside, when she was done and Mai was decent enough, she signaled the boys to enter.

"What did you do to your back, Jou-chan?" Bou-san asked hugging her, The Miko hit him at the back of his head "Let go of her you pervert, her wound still hurts"

"Uhm, I thought that maybe I could check the rooms for something, but then I slipped and something hard hit my back" Mai said, trying to sound as convincing as possible "So I guess whatever hit my back cut me"

"Well you have to be careful next time" Ayako said. The gang seems to have bought what Mai had said, and she was grateful. Kyle only hid a secret laugh, hidden by his worry to Mai.

Lin paused from typing at his computer; he was suspicious as to why Mai would lie about what happened to her. He clearly didn't see anything that could harm her like that. He didn't even see anything that could cut her in that room, except maybe if the windows broke, which was scratch less.

Lin told Naru what he had noticed, and the scientist only nodded. He'll soon find out what happened to Mai, because clearly it was impossible.

Mai, oblivious to her surroundings, didn't notice the suspicion of the 2 person.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kyle grabbed Mai fast, causing them to fall. Kyle was sitting and Mai was on her knees, her head was still held by Kyle and so was her waist.

"Hey!" Ayako said "You're hurting her"

Kyle ignored them and covered Mai's ears "Mai, cry if you want to. No one will hear, I promise"

Everyone watched the boy cover Mai's ears. Mai, the youngest of the entire group and the tea maker. Mai, the ever so cheerful girl they loved. The same Mai was in front of them, broken. She was crying while hold the bandages on her back.

Their eyes soften and broke for the girl. Even Lin stopped typing to look at Mai. Everyone took turns to give her comfort and to soothe her, they surrounded her with warmth.

Just then, one thing came to everyone's mind. This was the first time Mai cried over an injury.

**Naru: Mai, Tea**

**Mai: I was wondering when you'd ask for one**

**Gene: He hadn't had tea since the start of the chapter.**

**Mai: Hence his bad mood**

**Gene: Everybody run! Naru's doing the if-looks-could-kill!**

**How'd you like the end of the case? I'm sorry if it's not good, I'll try to improve. R&R if you're not busy xD**

**Cookie, out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Feather

**Gomen! I forgot to update yesterday, I was busy. I don't own ghost hunt!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Feather**

The last case was the fastest we've ever had. It only lasted for 3 days, and Naru gave me a day off to rest. My back was almost entirely healed, but it still stings when I use my wings, not to mention it reopens too.

So now I stand here in a dark street, the moon as my only source of light, sending another feather to my apartment. _'I really despise demons' _I flew a few feet, before my wings decided to cooperate with gravity. I spotted the SPR office and decided to do my landing there.

'Whoa, easy there' Gene said. '_I'm trying to!_' I grumbled, my left foot touched the ground and I quickly sighed a relief.

**[3P POV]**

Naru closed the light inside his office and grabbed his coat. He usually left his office around this time, finishing the files his assistant couldn't do. He was about to open the door when he heard a crash just behind the door, He then hurried and looked outside.

"Mai?" Naru said, shocked evident in his face. His assistant was in a white skirt and a white collar shirt. Blood was from the wound she mysteriously got from their previous case.

"What are you doing here?" Naru snapped, Mai bit her lips to stop herself from saying something mean back so instead she said "I was about to leave"

She went down the stairs with no trouble, at least that's what she thinks. Naru could almost hear her wince from the pressure in her back. He grabbed Mai and dragged her back up to the office; he forced Mai on the couch, then looked for the first aid kit Mai keeps at the kitchen cupboard.

"Take off your shirt" Naru said. Mai can't help but tease his boss "You want me without my shirt on that much?"

Naru was thankful of the darkness the room had provided, hiding the soft blush he was having "Just do it or I'll have to do it for you"

Mai smirked "Let's see you try" she heard Naru sigh, and he sat down beside her. She was shock at his action "You won't actually do it right?"

"Who knows" he unbuttoned the first two buttons of Mai's shirt, before Mai placed a hand above his "N-no thanks, I'll do it, just! Just don't look!"

He watched Mai turned around from him and took off her shirt, revealing her bloodied camisole. She slipped it off and let Naru inspect her back. He saw the cut and was awed, it was impossible to have that kind of cut. He frowned quickly, "Why don't you have a band aid on?" His assistant shrugged a reply.

He washed the upper and lower part of the wound, and then proceeded to do so at the other cut. "Mai, you do know you have to unhook that for me to finish"

Mai was baffled "No way am I going to remove my bra" Naru turned red at the use of her term, "Fine, I'll do it then"

He reached over to unhook it, but Mai pulled away. He tried again, but this time, Mai stood up. She clutched her shirt covering her front "You don't have to clean them, just put the band aid"

Naru stood up; starting to get pissed "Mai, You have to clean it before changing the band" He reached over to Mai once again. And once again, Mai stepped away from him. "Mai!" Naru said, his tone hard.

"No! You'll never catch me!" Mai said running away from him. Naru placed a hand over his forehead "Mai, I swear I won't do anything, I just have to wash it and then it's done"

His assistant sticked her tongue out at him "No." "What are you, a child?"

He went over to her. Her back reached the side of the sofa, and she gulped visibly. Naru smirked, knowing this would be easier since he had cornered her. "Turn around so I can wash your back."

Mai accidentally stepped back, and slipped at the couch. Trying to stop her fall, she grabbed onto Naru, expecting him to stand still. Luck wasn't on her side when his boss fell with her at the couch. Naru had his two hands at either side of Mai to stop him from leaning to her.

The door opened, and the two persons at the couch looked up to see a shocked Lin. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was disturbing" the Chinese man said, slightly chuckling and then turned to leave.

"Lin-san! Don't misunderstand" Mai said, Naru got off her and fixed his shirt. Lin turned around when he noticed that Mai was almost bare on top. "Naru was just treating to my back, and I slipped-"

"As usual" Naru added "Why are you here Lin?"

"I forgot to tell you someone had called for a case, I left the note at your desk" the Chinese man said "Why is Taniyama-san undressed?"

Mai blushed "Naru saw my back was bleeding, he told me he'd help me clean it"

Lin gave Naru a knowing look, who ignored him. "Lin, treat to her back, I'll leave a message to the client"

Naru went to his office and left Lin, who attended to Mai's back. This time though, when Lin asked Mai, Mai accepted. She knew that Lin would be harmless, he reminds her of a godfather. Opposite to the kind of Father Monk was.

To Mai, she gave the entire team a role. Monk was the loving Father, Lin was the serious Godfather. Ayako was the Mother, Madoka the Godmother. John and Naru would be her brothers, and Masako would be the sister. Since she had known the gang for a few years now, they were special to her, and Mai promised she'd even risk her own life to keep them safe.

Lin was wrapping the band aid around Mai's chest, with her cooperation. And within minutes, he was done.

**[Mai's POV]**

"Why do you lie about your what happened to your back?" the Chinese man asked her.

I chuckled nervously "Everybody lies, Lin-san. I do too, for a reason"

"What reason, if I may ask?" Lin-san said. I thought of an appropriate answer, but none came. Thankfully, Naru came out of his office in time. He tossed a black shirt at me, one similar to what he always wore, and I looked at it trying to figure out what it was for.

"You wear that Mai" Naru said as if he was talking to a nursery child. I blushed "I knew that, but why? I have my own shirt"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's full of dry blood" Naru said "but if you prefer to wear it, you can give me back that shirt"

"I'm wearing it, I'm wearing it!" I said quickly buttoning the shirt on. It fell above my mid-thigh, showing a white line that was my skirt. The sleeves were long enough so the tip of my fingers were hidden. I heard Lin-san say whisper something to Naru, but couldn't make out what he said.

"This is too big" I said, looking at Naru, who was looking evilly at Lin-san. "What did he say?"

"Nothing" Naru said, quickly scanning at me "If you're done, Lin can drive you home"

"Naru," Lin said "I didn't bring my car; and I live at the street opposite to hers"

"I'm fine," I pursed my lips "My apartment is just close by, I don't want to bother both of you" I gathered my red shirt and camisole then headed to the door "I'll see you guys tomorrow then"

Cold air welcomed my body when I left the office. I didn't mind the dark, I was used to it. And I can fend myself since I can pretty much kick ass. Not really an appropriate term for angels, but… meh.

I stopped by a vending machine and clicked for a hot chocolate, and sat at a nearby bench. I quickly finish my hot choco and shivered. "How smart of you, you didn't even bother bringing your coat" I muttered to myself.

Just then, a long black coat was tossed over my shoulder. "You can wear that for the mean time" Naru said. I blushed, and smiled at him, then frowned "Don't you feel cold?"

He shook his head. "Your coat might get dirty, it literally touches the ground" He shrugged "It'll be easier to wash, compared to your white ones"

We walked silently at the road, occasionally, a drunkard would talk to me, and Naru would glare at them. I tried not to laugh at the faces they would make, but I did though. I arrived my apartment and offered Naru a cup of tea, he accepted. I told him to sit on the sofa and wait.

I went back to the living room and didn't see Naru anywhere. I placed the tea at the table "Naru?"

I saw a quick flash of white, and I panicked. That was where all the black feathers were stored; I wasn't bound to return them until the end of the month. I rushed to the spare room full of boxes. It was all labeled with numbers, as they're type. Box 10011 was for incubus, Box 10012 for succubus, 10013 for vampires, 10014 for unclassified demons and 10015 for the souls they got before they died.

I found Naru looking at a box, looking at the piled black feathers. "Naru! Don't touch them!" I grabbed Naru's hand away before he could almost hold one "You can never touch these feathers, they're tainted"

Naru looked at me "What do you mean 'they're tainted'? They're normal black feathers" I shook my head, "Those are impure souls who broke the rules, and their feathers turn black as a punishment… Wait here"

I went out and went to my room. I always had a jar of my feathers at my room, in case of emergencies like this. I got one out and went back to Naru, who was now seating at the couch, drinking his tea. _'He never listens, does he?'_

I took his cup of tea away from his hand, and placed the feather in his palm. "What kind of feather is it?"

I smiled at him "A special one" He held it between his thumb and index finger, observing "It's a beautiful white"

"Almost like pure white snow?" I teased him, and to my surprise, he nodded and muttered something to himself.

I blushed and fake yawned "I, uh, think I should go to sleep now. You can leave anytime you want, just lock the door when you leave."

**[3P POV]**

Naru still sat at the sofa, looking at the overly sized feather in his hand, when Mai left. For a second, he wanted to hold the most amazing shade of black feathers he'd ever seen. And now he was just simply taken by the pure white feather Mai had given him. It even seemed like it glowed. He ran his fingers to the feather, admiring its softness.

Naru glanced at the clock and decided it was time for him to leave, but forgot that his coat was still with Mai. He knocked at Mai's bedroom door. When no one answered, he tried turning the knob to see if he could retrieve it himself.

It opened. He entered the room calmly and noticed that his assistant was already fast asleep. He wondered how she could sleep calmly when a guy is inside her apartment. Moreover, she didn't lock her bedroom door too. If Naru was a robber, he could've easily robbed Mai.

He found the coat hanging at the table beside her bed. He quietly went over to it, without sparing a look to the sleeping assistant. As he was about to grab it, Mai had turned to her side, facing the table and hitting the coat. It fell to the side of her pillow silently.

He cursed silently, since it means that he had to go near her. He didn't trust his hormones; he was, after all, still a guy.

Naru went beside her and was holding his coat, when he noticed that Mai's blanket was not on her. She didn't even change her clothes, she was still wearing Naru's shirt.

He pulled the blanket over to Mai, who sighed contently beside his ears. He looked at her to make sure she was asleep, and just then, he noticed the closeness of their faces.

He could smell the sweet scent of Mai's shampoo, a mixture of vanilla and strawberry. Her breath was hot to his face.

Naru quickly moved away from her, and left her apartment, locking the door in process. The cold air warmed his almost hot face. _'Curse the hormones!'_

* * *

**Gene: Ooo~ Naru has hormones issues**

**Cookie: Naru has hormones?**

**Naru: Shut up, I'm also human**

**Mai: Could've fooled me**

**Cookie: Anywhoo~ Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon (tomorrow, I guess?)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game

**Keep reading... There haha ****I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**This was meant to be posted yesterday, but I felt like it'd be spoiling you guys to much xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Game**

I woke up the next morning late as usual. I quickly took a bath and changed my clothes. I tossed both of what used to be my white shirt, in the laundry can. '_It's not like the blood would still wash off' _

I ran to the office and made Naru tea, when I came out, I saw everyone there. Monk rushed over to me "Jou-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now," _'since I swore not to use my wings for 3 days'_. "You didn't over exert your back have you?" Ayako asked me, taking over the mother role

"Mai!" an over familiar voice of a happy college student said, covering my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Yasu!" I said pulling the hands down. "Correct! Sorry I was studying for my exams to be at the previous case."

Ayako waved it off "No, school should always come first" "Says the old Hag who doesn't seem to study" Bou-san said. Everyone was drowned into conversation, and I was laughing at a joke Yasu said about Bou-san.

"I see everyone's here now" Naru said, cutting off everyone from talking. "You all know why you're here,-"

"Yes yes, I'm sorry about my daughter" Yasu said wrapping a hand around my shoulder, and pulling me towards his side "I had taught her to stand up against bullies, but I certainly didn't expect her to beat one"

"What are you talking about?" I asked Yasu, laughing. He winked at me, then nudged at Bou-san "However, My husband and I are just very proud of our daughter"

"Why am I the husband?!" Bou-san said, and everyone laughed. Naru silenced everyone with a look "Before I was rudely interrupted, a new case had come. Our client Mr. Housho owns a hotel out of town. He had informed me that; girls who stay in the hotel end up missing the first night. They appear then at the reception area, with a lot of vital organs missing. This has happened to almost 19 girls so far," he stopped to drink the Tea I had made this morning "This case was handed to me a long time ago, but I turned them down, because of the possibility of Mai and Hara-san getting hurt"

"Hey, what about me… Or Madoka? Won't we get hurt?" Ayako asked. Naru sighed and placed his Tea down "Apparently, the ghost only attacks young girls"

"And you are definitely beyond the word young" Bou-san said, earning a hit from Ayako. "Well sorry for not being young enough for the ghost!"

"When does the case start?" I asked Naru. "Tomorrow, meanwhile, you guys can prepare your stuff for the stay, or you can just do whatever you want" Naru said, standing up to go to his office.

"Well, what do we do know, mates?" John asked each of us. "I got nothing else to do, and no one would be expecting me home, so I guess I'll just stay here to spend the day" I said giving them a sheepish smile.

They all gave me warm smiles "I'll stay here with you, Mai/Jou-chan" Ayako and Bou-san said in unison.

"Yeah, me too! I can't miss the fun again" Yasu said. John agreed to stay, and Masako reluctantly agreed. "Thanks you guys" I said.

"Soo… What to do now?" Bou-san asked. Everyone pondered off. "I can tell you guys about my filming" Masako suggested. Everyone gave her a pass. Masako huffed in response.

"Who's thirsty?" Yasu suddenly asked. Only I raised my hand, so Yasu got a water bottle from the fridge and handed it over to me. I told him thanks, and he watched me drink half of the water in the bottle.

"Aw man, you drink so little" he said as he finished the rest of my water, then he winked at me "that was an indirect kiss"

I blushed and everyone laughed, even Yasu. He then placed the bottle on the ground and forced everyone to sit on the floor with him. "Ah! I know! Spin the bottle, right?" I said, and he nodded, suddenly, everyone sat on the floor with him.

"Alright Mai, you spin it first" Yasu said. I spun the bottle, and it landed at Ayako "Ayako, Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a while before saying "Truth" I pouted, I was expecting a dare "Then, do you think of Bou-san as more than a friend?" Madoka asked

She blushed and urged us girls to come closer, "Yep". We all smiled whispering a 'told you so' at each other.

"Hey, don't leave the boys at the shadows!" Yasu said. Ayako spun the bottle and it landed at John, "Truth or Dare"

"I say Truth" John said. Yasu grinned "Then tell us why you quitted priesthood!" John was thrown off by what he said. "Yasu, be good!" I said.

"Fine, then was it because of a girl" he asked. John smiled at me and nodded at us. He spun the bottle and it landed at Madoka "Truth or dare?"

"I'd say truth, but where's the fun in that? DARE!" she said, air fist pumping. This time I beat Yasu to the dare "I dare you to go to Lin-san's office and sit on his lap-"

"Then you kiss him, shutting down his laptop on process!" Yasu finished. Madoka grinned at us and we all peaked at the door to Lin's office. "Oh man, when Lin finds out the file he was doing was shut, he'd get so mad!" Bou-san said.

We watched as Madoka sat on Lin's lap, causing him to stop typing. She tugged on his necktie with her left hand, so Lin would look away from his Laptop. She gave the clueless Lin a kiss on the lips, as her free hand clicked the power button of the laptop. We all snickered then went back to the lounge, leaving a very shocked Lin.

**[3P POV]**

The gang resumed the game, and the Bottle landed on the female medium. She covered her mouth with her kimono, and answered the obvious question "I refuse to say dare since you'd make me kiss someone"

"Then it's truth!" Bou-san said "If you had to kiss one of the guys here, who would you pick?"

"Brown-san because he's the only sane one at the moment" the medium said. The ex-priest was shocked at her answer, only at his reaction did the medium realize what she had said. Her face turned beet red and she held her cheeks looking away "But of course I'd pick Kazuya, but he's not here"

"Right, that's what she said" Yasu said, elbowing John. Then the bottle stopped at Mai, just then, the Chinese man left his office. He wanted to know the reason why they had told Madoka to turn his Laptop off, but stopped himself when he saw the bottle on the floor. Suddenly, it made sense. So it was time for his revenge. The bottle landed on Taniyama-san, and he knew just what to ask or dare.

"Taniyama-san, truth or dare?" the Chinese man asked, shocking everyone.

Mai thought for a second. _'If I were to say truth, they might ask something about my true form.' _"Dare me!"

The Chinese man smiled, making Mai want to take back what she said, and choose truth instead. "Taniyama-san, I dare you to kiss Naru"

Everyone laughed, even Masako. _'And here I thought she was on my side'_ the assistant grumbled.

"Mercy!" Yasu said "Take things slow, I dare you to sit on Naru's desk and pull him into a hug and blow on his ears"

"That's a lot worse!" I complained.

"You pick then, the kiss or the hug?" Ayako smirked.

"Fine, I'll hug him… but only if he asks for tea"

As if on cue, the scientist spoke "Mai, tea". Mai stood up grumbling mean words in different language, and made his tea.

Naru was oblivious to what the gang was doing outside, but was too busy to go out. He heard his guardian speak, and whatever he had said made everyone laugh twice as hard as before. He mused as to what they were laughing at, so he decided to ask his assistant for tea, then ask her what they were doing outside.

"Naru?" his assistant called out. He told her to come in, and she placed the tea at his table, and he took a drink. He found his assistant still standing in front of him "Do you need something?"

"Ah, y-yeah" she stuttered "Can you stand first?" He raised a brow at his assistant, but he stood up anyway. She went closer to him and sat on his desk. She placed a hand at the back of Naru's neck and leaned to his ears "Sorry Naru, this is a dare from Yasu"

Mai took the chance and blew on his ears. She quickly hopped down the table and ran back outside.

Naru stood there trying to figure out what just happened 2 seconds ago. Only when the door of his office closed, he realized that Mai had been dared to do something to him. And daring someone to him was like daring him, he smirked. Yasu you are dead.

**[Mai's POV]**

When I went out the room, everyone was laughing, even Lin. "That was hilarious!" Yasu said.

"Don't remind me" I pouted and sat down. I spinned the bottle, and it landed on Yasu, he shouted a loud Dare.

"I see," Naru said smiling evilly "I dare you to go outside…"

"…In your boxers!" Bou-san said "and…"

"Walk to a stranger!" Madoka added

"Then force him/her to sit down" Ayako said

"And give a lap dance!" Yasu said he saluted to all of us "I shall be back!"

We all watched Yasu go out and start to strip, Bou-san tried to cover my eyes, but Naru beat him to it, since he was closer to me. I waited until Naru decided to put his hands down.

Yasu was already pushing a guy down and started to give him a lap dance. "Gross! As much as I find Yasu doing that to the poor guy, amusing, I'll skip" I said and went back inside, Masako, John and Naru followed me inside. I saw Naru with a satisfied smirk, and I went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolates. It was freezing outside, and Yasu was close to being naked.

The 4 of us could hear the laughter of the persons, until it died down. They were now having a conversation about whatever the poor guy did. I went back out and gave everyone a cup, they all thanked me.

"Naru, do you want this or I'll make some tea instead?" I asked him. He pondered for a moment, but accepted. He reasoned out because it was a waste to just throw it away. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him.

They continued to play the game, until Naru told us to go home and 'pack your clothes for the case' and making sure to tell me 'not be late or we'll come and get you again'

Please, like I would wake up late.

* * *

**Gene: Naru liked it when Mai blew on him... somehow**

**Naru: How would you know?**

**Gene: See? He's not denying it**

**Naru: Whatever**

**Cookie: Oh I'm sorry, Would you have preferred the kiss?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please, seriously, it makes me write faster xD**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hotel

**Dun dununun! I do not own Ghost Hunt, this woudn't be a fanfic if I did *wink, wink* Sorry for the late update, yesterday was my dad's birthday... then on wednesday is my mom's birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hotel**

I'm screwed! '_I'm so so screwed! It's just as Naru said, I am late! Moreover, I didn't even stay up late!'_

"Mai, you're late, tea" Naru said as soon as I arrived. I glared at him, huffing. He didn't even let me catch my breath, "What's the point of having tea when we're leaving soon?" I grumbled.

Naru looked at me "You said something?" I shook my head and made everyone some tea. After everyone had settled down in the sofa, Naru started to give instructions.

"Since we don't know what we're handling there, I want everyone to pair up with a partner of the opposite gender" Naru said.

"Jou-chan! Let's be partners!" Bou-san said, followed by a loud whack in the head "No, Mai will be my partner"

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono "Araa~ I hardly believe you'd be able to protect Mai that way" I sweat dropped at what she said. Naru placed a hand over the bridge of his nose, "Monk and Ayako, you're partners" he said earning a loud 'you're kidding me?!' "John and Masako" Masako and John just nodded "Madoka and Yasu, since Yasu don't know how to protect himself"

"What about me?" I asked, wishing for his answer to be different from what I think. He smirked "Mai, you'll be stuck with me and Lin"

Before I could protest, Naru stood up and everyone followed. I pouted and made my way to Bou-san's car, I could hear Yasu say something disgraceful and everyone laughed, then realization struck through me. I walked back to Lin's van and sat beside Naru, who didn't seem to mind me.

"Mai, Why are you here?" he finally asked. "Yasu was at the other car, I don't want to go through what happened before" He just nodded at my reply.

Seriously, the thought of that was enough to make her shudder. One moment, Yasu started talking and then a second later he was singing from the top of his lungs. Bou-san was bickering with Ayako, who kept reaching over Bou-san was driving, causing the car to swivel every now and then. John sat at the back with Masako and Madoka who was having a quiet conversation, clearly ignoring the others. I even remember when Yasu tricked me into his lap and he started tickling me. That was hell!

"What are you thinking about Mai?" Naru asked me, not looking away from his book "You keep sighing"

"You wanna know?" I asked him, he shook his head "Never mind"

I crossed my arms, '_Seriously! What's with him?'_ We arrived the hotel within a few hours of awkward silence. The hotel was Japanese styled, full of different kinds of flowers. It's my first time seeing a hotel like this, it's so… traditional.

We walked to the entrance and were greeted by the smell of jasmine. 4 guys in a kimono sat on their knees traditionally in front of us.

"Welcome, SPR" they said and bowed, their head touching the back of their palms. We all sweat dropped, they gestured a welcoming hand "Mr. Housho is expecting you at the assigned base, I will lead you to him, meanwhile, please leave your bags to them"

We nodded at him and followed his instructions. Ayako stood beside me and whispered "They're all ikemens, reminds me of a shoujo manga I read"

I giggled and we stopped at a traditional Japanese door. The man sat and slid the door open, we all entered.

"Ah, Mr. Kazuya Shibuya" a man with black hair said, he seems too young to be an owner of the hotel, his like twenty or something. He gestured us to sit at small pillows, and we did "This must be Mai Taniyama and Masako Hara"

I shuddered, something about him was off, and it was creepy. Masako clung into me, I looked at her and she nodded. She must've felt it too. Naru noticed our discomfort "Yes, as you seem to know them both. Mai, my assistant and the medium Hara-san"

"So I have been informed" smiled Mr. Housho "Lin-san the other assistant, Matsuzaki-san the Miko, John the exorcist, Takigawa-san the monk, Madoka and Yasuhara-san"

"Just Yasuhara? Just Madoka?" Yasu complained silently "I prefer Yasuhara the genius, or maybe Yasuhara the great!"

Naru nodded trying to catch his attention, but his eyes were still trained to me and Masako. I ignored it since I figured it was just a bit of car sickness "The rooms we are staying?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I have prepared 4 rooms with two futons each" he said frowning at Naru now "I assumed that there would only be 8 of you, I didn't expect 9. The 2 rooms are a bit far from to each other, since there were only a few rooms here that can handle 2 persons. Of course, it'll be up to you to assigned the rooms"

Naru nodded "Hara-san and Mai, Madoka and Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa and Yasuhara, then John you'll be with me. Lin can stay in the basement, he'll be watching over"

We all nodded and the previous 4 boys lead us to our rooms. Mine and Masako's room were next to Ayako and Madoka's. It was conveniently next to the indoor onsen. I placed my bag out and took my time fixing my stuffs, the hotel (more like and inn) provided traditional pink kimono's for girls and blue for guys.

"Mai, what do you think about Housho-san?" Masako asked me. I nodded at her "He's suspicious, I find him creepy"

"Me too, I feel a very evil presence in here, and a few weaker ones" she said. Both of us heard a rapping at the door and we flinched. I readied to do the nine cuts, when the door opened revealing Ayako and Madoka, who both laughed at us.

"Geez! You scared us!" I said placing a hand over my chest to calm my heart. Ayako said "Hey, wanna join us? We want to try the onsen!"

I jumped up, but Masako beat me to it "I'd be more than happy to join"

We entered the onsen, a towel was wrapped around our body, and I was trying to clip my hair up. Take note of the word 'trying'. Masako came up to me and tied my hair to a decent bun "It's very much like you to not know how to bun your hair"

I blushed and muttered thanks. I joined them at the onsen; the hot water relaxed my muscles.

"Aaah! Mai! When did that became that large?!" Ayako said pointing at my chest. I was flustered "It's not that large! Moreover, Masako's is larger!" I accused, pointing at Masako. She blushed and held her chest; little did she know that Madoka was crawling up behind her. She held both of Masako's front "Ahahaha! It is large!" she said

"M-madoka!" I said getting blushing at her action. Masako was blushing furiously, trying to get away from Madoka. Ayako was laughing hard beside me. Masako was now out of the water, as she ran away from Madoka. I joined Ayako's laughter, and then she suddenly stopped. She wiggled her fingers "You think you could get away?"

I paled clutching on to where my towel was folded and held. "Ayako! Don't you dare!" I ran away from Ayako, to where Masako went. I was now cornered beside Masako, who was cornered too. Madoka and Ayako were creeping up to us. I looked around us a saw a door, opposite from where the Exit was.

"Masako, when I count to 3, we run through that door" I said, she nodded. "1…" Ayako was a few meter away "2…" almost… "3! Go!" both of us ran, confusing the two girls. I opened the door, followed by Masako. I leaned at the door as soon as I closed it. Masako and I were breathing hard, Masako stepped forward but she was wet from the onsen so she slipped. We stared at each other and then both of us burst to laughter.

We heard Ayako and Madoka beside the door, laughing and throwing words at us, mostly telling us to open the door.

"Jou-chan?!" Bou-san's voice said. I looked around and noticed we were at another identical onsen. The only difference was that Naru, Bou-san, Yasu and John was looking at us curiously, what's worser was that they were half naked. My eyes went as wide as saucers, and my face turned red. I let go of the door at my shock, and then I felt it open. Ayako pushed me playfully and I slipped too, falling on the floor.

She was oblivious to the surroundings as she started tickling me, sitting atop on me lightly. I laughed "A-Ayako! S-stop!" I was trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't through my laughter, which was drowned by Masako's laughter too.

"Hey old hag! Don't kill Jou-chan!" Bou-san said. Ayako stopped tickling me; her face went from a look of horror. She looked up, and saw Bou-san watching us, his head in his palms as if watching an interesting movie. She immediately got off me, clutching her towel tighter. "Y-you pervert! Who are you calling an old hag?!"

I took deep breaths, and sat up laughing at Ayako. I felt a heavy cloth tossed to my head, and I looked at it. Then at the direction it was from, I saw Naru looking away from me "You should be embarrassed, you're in front of a guy after all"

I blushed and wore the jacket over my towel. I saw John give the hoodie he was wearing when we arrived to Masako. Madoka on the other hand was standing like it didn't bother her, if anything, she looked proud with two of her hands on her waist.

Yasu was still in the water, doubling his laughter. "That was hilarious! You all looked like you saw ghosts! What were you doing anyway? Didn't you see the sign?"

"I would've if Ayako and Madoka weren't on our tail!" I said glaring at the two girls who were trying to look like they didn't know what we were talking about "Why?" Yasu asked

"I think it's much better to give them time to change" John said. I gave him a sheepish smile, and nodded. I passed by the door that separates the girl's from the boy's, Masako and Madoka followed.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Old hag?" Bou-san teased. Wham! Ayako appeared and lock the door. "That perverted monk!"

"Could you help me wash my back?" Masako asked me blushing. _'Aw! She's embarrassed' _I nodded, and scrubbed her back. Masako then helped me with mine, then the 4 of us changed into the pink kimono. I placed the towel above my head, since my hair was still dripping. We left the onsen laughing.

"The look of Masako when I came up to her was priceless!" Madoka said. Ayako waved her hands in disagreement "No, no. Mai's face when she realize that I was gonna come up to her was funnier!"

"Geez! I wish I feel the same" I said to Masako. Both our faces were red "Do you think the boys heard our conversation from the very start?" she asked. I took off my towel, deciding the coldness was giving me… well, a cold.

Madoka and Ayako looked at her, and then at me, then both of them shared a look. They started laughing again, Masako started glaring.

"That was pure entertainment" Yasu said, just as we arrived the Base. The boys were wearing dark blue kimonos, even Naru for a change.

"I'm glad you're both happy about it" I sulked beside Naru, as I hand him his jacket.

"Really Mai, when you appeared with only the towel, you looked good… real good" Yasu teased. Madoka laughed again. Naru glared at Madoka, and she stopped laughing.

"Why were you running away from them anyway?" Bou-san asked. "Trust me, you don't wanna know" I sighed as I left and prepared tea, when I came back, I gave everyone their cup.

"Did you guys hear our conversation earlier?" I asked curiously. "I heard from until Madoka said the word 'Large'" Yasu said wiggling his eyebrows at us. Masako blushed hiding her face beside me.

"I heard from until Mai said to stay away" Bou-san said, Naru and John nodded, meaning that was when they heard us. Thankfully, they didn't know what we were talking about.

"Hey, wait, what's large?" Bou-san asked and Yasu erupted into loud laughter, while me and Masako, again, and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you're done, I want all of you to sleep now, we'll get to business tomorrow" Naru said "We're from the opposite hallway you girls are, so be careful" Bou-san added "Specially you, Jou-chan"

I nodded and we all said our 'Good Night'. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a tiring day, and as I lay to my futon, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me and Masako.

* * *

**Gene: I wish I saw what happened at the bath**

**Mai: Don't, it's embarrassing**

**Naru: I quite enjoyed it; I am a guy after all**

**Mai: NARU! YOU NARCISSISTIC TEA LOVING PERVERT!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Review! I get fewer reviews this days; makes me feel down on the dumps... is that the saying? I'm not sure :T Meh xD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! Here's my update, I'm so sorry, I have no excuse for not posting on time -_- Oh well, today's my mom's birthday guys! Oh yeah, I don't own ghost hunt people!**

* * *

**Mai's Dream**

_"Mai, you have to be alert!" Gene said as soon as I saw him. I tilted my head "Why? Is something wrong? Or did I attract some ghosts again?"_

_Gene didn't chuckle, so I frowned "Now's not the time to be sleeping! Something is in the room with you and Masako. You both are in danger!"_

_I nodded "But do you have any idea what it is?" He nodded "A class 'a' demon, now wake up, it's here"_

I felt Masako shaking me to wake up. I groaned and sat up. The light in our room was flickering and the temperature dropped, a strong scent of copper hit me. _'No, It's not copper… it's more like... Blood'_

"Mai, it's here!" Masako's voice said, with a tone of fear.

A pair glowing red eyes appeared at the dark corner of the room. It laughed as I felt a sticky substance in my hand; I raised it up to me and noticed it was blood. I hugged myself and so did Masako, a loud crash of crystal was heard and I felt the shards cut into my face. Masako screamed as I started to do the warding spell, then the nine cuts, it didn't seem to affect it though.

The thing came at us, and I pushed Masako away. The thing landed on top of me and I felt blood drip to my cheeks. The door suddenly opened with a bang, and she heard Bou-san start saying his mantra.

The thing disappeared in front of me, but I was still a bit shaken. The light went back to normal. I looked at the floor and saw no blood "But there were blood stains… I touched it"

"Mai! Are you hurt?" Bou-san called at me. I gave him a weak smile "I'm fine, just a bit of aftershock"

Ayako handed a wet towel at me to wipe the dry blood on me, I saw Masako do the same. I glanced at Naru and the others who were silent. They were looking at something that was at the wall. I narrowed my eyes at them, "What's there?"

Naru gestured for me to come beside him, and I stood up warily, walking towards him. And there it was, written in blood_; I'll get you soon, I'm starting to feel hungry._ "What do you think it means?" No one answered, so I just kept quiet.

"It was a mistake" We were all shock by Naru admitting a mistake. "John, you'll be switching rooms with Mai. Hara-san, make sure that where ever you go, John is with you" Naru said. Since everyone was at the double state of shock, by Naru and for what could've happened to Masako and I if they hadn't arrived, so no one disagreed. "Alright, go back to your rooms everyone, Mai, come with me"

I chuckled nervously and said 'goodnight' to the rest and then followed Naru. It'll be awkward with both of us sharing the same room; I mean I still like him a bit… Okay, maybe I do like him a lot, but he doesn't have to know that. He'll probably misunderstand again. Monk and Yasu said a quick good night to me and then went to the room beside the room I'll be staying at.

"That's your fuuton. Don't worry, I won't do anything" He said standing at the door. I kept silent. "What's wrong?"

I pursed my lips and looked down at the floor "Do you think, maybe, I could have some spare clothes? I don't like the smell of blood"

He sighed and got something from his bag. He handed me his gray-blue pajama shirt and pants, the same ones he used at the Urado case. He didn't wear it since he was using the hotel kimono. I thanked him and looked for a spot to get dressed, and then I mentally hit myself because I just realized that this was a single room without a bathroom.

"I'll just change my clothes at the hallway" I said as I opened the door. I heard him sigh again, so I looked back at him, out of curiosity. He looked at me and turned around "You can't change outside when no one's there. I'll just turn around"

I blushed and changed my clothes as fast as I can. I was rushing to wear the pants when I lost my footing, and landed hard on the floor. "What happened Mai?" he asked, he was about to turn around.

"Don't turn around! Your pants are too big" I said quickly standing up "There's no rope to tighten it"

"May I turn around?" he asked. I nodded, even without the pants, it reached my knees. He scanned me real quick then nodded "It looks decent enough, go to bed"

I lay at the futon and looked at him. He was standing, still, at the door. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He shook his head "I don't think I can" I frowned and sat up "Then I won't sleep too"

"Go to sleep, Mai" he said, glaring at me. I glared back at him and stood up "Go to sleep, Naru"

I crossed my arms, ignoring the fact that my hand cannot be seen by the long sleeves. His pajama was comfy; at least it was better than the cloth of the kimono earlier.

"Mai." He said with an icy tone. "Naru." I frowned

He sighed, yet, once again and made his way to the futon beside me. I grinned triumphantly, _'I just made Naru go to bed'_

He lay down, his back faced me. I smiled weakly, considering the fact that I was just threatened by a demon a while ago; I had a feeling that I won't have a good dream.

**Mai's Dream**

_"So, you and Naru huh" Gene grinned. I scowled at him "He's just worried about Masako"_

_"Right, because he told Masako to share the same room with him" he said "He cares about you most, Mai" I rolled my eyes "Let's just see what you have in store for me"_

_He half raised his hands up. As if surrendering "Alright, alright, I miss you too, no need to get so excited"_

_Everything vanished; Gene and I were teleported back into time, when everyone had to wear traditional kimono. A beautiful woman with heavy makeup entered the inn we were staying at. The woman caught every attention of the men she passes by. One man, in particular, came up to her, offering a bunch of beautiful flowers. He looked like he was a pauper. The woman smiled at him, and accepted the flowers. She led the man into the inn, and they went to a room. Gene covered my eyes._

_"You know what happened next" he chuckled. When he pulled back his hands, he saw the same woman giving birth to a baby. She was happy. She and the man married, they bought the inn they had first sinned. (Yep, I'm against saying that word) The baby grew up 2 years later._

_The scene changed, and I saw the woman suck the life out of her husband. She murdered her husband "She murdered her husband?! What kind of woman does that?!"_

_"A demon" Gene said flatly. "A succubus" I hissed at the word. The woman raised the baby and thought him well. She used the men on the village as a food and as dummies to teach his son the proper way of feeding. For the first 10 years, she had provided girls for her son to take. Another year and the woman left her son alone in the inn. _

_The scene changed again, "Mai, someone's waking you" Gene said. I shushed him and urged him to continue the scene. He frowned, and everything vanished. I looked at him, "Hey! It was the crucial part!"_

_"Nope, you can't. They need you to wake up" Gene said messing my hair "Time to wake up"_

I moaned. I hated it when he can force me to wake up. But it doesn't always get me up. I stayed still, my eyes still closed. I made myself comfortable, capturing a pillow to hug, and then sighed contently.

"Mai" Naru's voice said. _'I must still be dreaming'. _"Mai, wake up".

"Shut up" I said groaned it and turned around, moving my hands to search blindly for the pillow and held it closely; I touched a flat, hard surface. _'When were pillows ever hard?'_

I shrugged it off and leaned closer to the pillow, it didn't matter, plus I was comfortable somehow. Slowly succumbing to slumber, I dreamt of the memories of my past, when I was a kid with my parents; until darkness came, and slowly destroyed everything. Everything but me.

I opened my eyes unwillingly, escaping the memory, only to see darkness again. "Huh?" I panicked. I raised my head to look up and came face to face with Naru. He was looking behind me, calmly reading a file he managed to reach. He sighed, and his breath spread through my face. "Naru? Why are you here?"

He only stared at me as flashes of the incident from last night came to my memory. Then the next thing I noticed was how Naru was so close to me, only then I realized he was the pillow I was hugging so contently. He was lying down on his side facing me; my hands were wrapped greedily around him, clutching his shirt at the back. Then the third thing I noticed was the memory of me edging closer to him and resting my head comfortably on his chest. The last was the most embarrassing part, my feet was wrapped around one of his feet too.

I went red and pulled away. "Sorry" I said and let go of him "Why didn't you just pull away from me?"

"I did without waking you up, but you went ahead and pulled me back" he said "I didn't want to wake you up, you seem to be having a nice dream"

"How long was… I mean when I started to…" I blushed thinking of how long he had to put up with me. He's eye twinkled with amusement at my loss of words, it was so fastly replaced by the usual cold eyes. He seemed to get my question "It's been about 40 minutes since"

"Oh" was all I could say and stood up. I went outside and rushed to the base, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, Madoka and Lin was there already. All of them were still in kimono and pajamas, I said a good morning and sat went to make tea. I folded the very long sleeves of Naru's shirt, and then started making tea for everyone.

I gave everyone their drinks and then joined them to eat the breakfast the hotel provided. After a long while, Naru had joined us, it seems that he wanted to be out of the kimono since he took a shower and changed back to his gloomy clothing. It took him so long too at that. We all ate in silence for the first few seconds, before I spoke up "I had a dream about a woman"

Everyone spared me a look; Naru nodded for me to continue "She was very beautiful. She married a man and had a child. After a few years, maybe 10, she murdered her husband. She was a succubus. She nurtured the child she had from the man, and then she just left him alone in here. "

"…Then?" Bou-san said. I shook my head then pointed at Naru with my thumb "Naru woke me up"

"What you were talking about was about was exactly at the year 1894. A woman named Mariko Shinohara and a Man named Natsume Sato" Lin said typing, and then handed a file to Naru.

"There seem to be no record about the son" Naru said as he finished reading the file "I presume he's still in here"

"How sure are you this time?" Ayako said

"100%" he replied sternly. We all sweat dropped, the answer was obvious. He glanced at Masako "Did you see its face?"

Masako shook her head, hugging herself "Sadly, he was wearing a mask of some sort"

"I'm sorry, Mai" she said to me "I didn't help you with the ghost"

"It doesn't seem to be a ghost this time" Lin said, earning everyone's attention "but it can be classified as a ghost"

I found myself confused, _'something that isn't a ghost, but can be classified as a ghost'_

"It means that we can still perform our usual tasks, except it isn't a ghost?" Ayako said slowly.

"Exactly" Lin said nodding. We all stayed silent afterwards, of course, until Naru told us what to do; which wasn't much, really.

He told us that we could do what we want, as long as we come back before 6pm. Ayako, Madoka and Masako wanted to go out, since there was some sort of festival.

And I can't help but be suspicious of it, _'a festival at the middle of somewhere, near nowhere'_

* * *

**I know, I know... it's super short.**

**Mai: Seriously? Blood?**

**Me: Hey, don't blame me, I can't think of anything else**

**Naru: Then that makes both of you**

**Mai: What does that mean?!**

**Gene: I think it's safe to say that he's trying to say you're an idiot**

**My 'dot.' key is not working well, I wonder if it's nothing. Poor laptop...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Festival

**Here's the update! I think I'm going to start updating every other day, I work part time now so I guess it's only fair I get half a day to write new chapters xD I don't own ghost hunt!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Festival**

"Whoa, they did a good job with this place" Ayako said, looking around. It was around 2 when Ayako and Masako forcefully made me wear a kimono, a white and pink sakura printed with a pink obi with a ribbon. Then we left the inn at 3, yes it was that hard to force me into a kimono.

"Hey, how do I look?" I asked, I had a fox mask on, and I refuse to remove it, it was cute.

"I'll have you know that you look better with that mask" Masako said covering her mouth with her kimono

"What does that mean?" I asked annoyed.

"How 'bout let's not figure out what that means?" Ayako said, trying to stop another of our cat fights "Oh look, I like that booth, let's go!"

She grabbed both our arms and led us to the shooting booth, where a man stands "Welcome to the shooting booth, each of you gets 5 shots for free, and if you want to play some more, you pay"

Ayako slammed her hands on the booth desk "Deal!"

The man handed her the gun and placed 5 corks on the desk. I looked at the booth, searching for any admiral stuffs and then my eyes landed on a small black bear with a dark blue scarf. _'It reminds me of Naru, I want it'_

I smiled "For me too" I got the gun and held it up. I see Masako do the same "What are you getting Masako?"

She glanced at me "Probably the same as you, the bear with the scarf"

My eyes widened and I grinned at her "Yeah, good luck with that!"

I started shooting and so did Masako, we were at our 25th cork and Ayako was already satisfied with the big stuff toy she won.

I was about to grab for another cork, when somebody beat me to it, immediately hitting the black bear. The man handed it to him, and he tossed it to me "If you forgot, we were here for some business" Naru said, wearing a black scarf. Behind him, I can see Masako harrumph.

I suppressed a laugh, which ended up with a small giggle "See? You look identical" I held up the bear beside him.

He gently hit my hands away and turned around to talk to Ayako. Bou-san threw a white scarf at me "You should be careful, you shouldn't catch a cold"

I smiled and placed the scarf around me "Thanks Jii-chan" I teased "Now hand Masako her scarf"

I looked around, and noticed nothing suspicious, then shrugged. I walked to the takoyaki booth and paid for one. Even I was fond of festivals, so I have to enjoy.

I walked to another of my favorite booth, the one we're you catch a fish with a thin plastic hoop. I sat down and started to catch fishes. "Why does this keep breaking?!"

I paid for another one and again, it broke before it reached my bowl. I muttered some words under my breath and stood up.

"Mai!" a hand pulled me to his chest. I inhaled the fresh scent of tea and a hint of mint _'Naru'_.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though it probably sounded muffled. My face turning red from embarrassment didn't help either.

He sighed and let go of me, to which my body reacted with a shudder from the sudden loose of warmth. "You disappeared"

I tilted my head "What bad could that even mean?"

He shook his head silently and held the tip of the ribbon obi on my back. I looked at him with a questioning look; he shrugged "Just to give you an idea, after you left, we decided it wasn't safe to go alone, so we had to pair up"

"And you held my obi because…?" I said, trailing the last words. He looked at me "So you won't get lost"

I scowled at him "Holding on my obi doesn't help, not to mention the fact that it attracts attention. If you want to keep track of me, hold my hands" I wiggled my hands in front of him and gently pushed his hands away from my innocent obi.

I walked toward another booth, then another, and another, and all those times, Naru just trailed behind me, silently. Well, not really, he would occasionally talk to me if I was alright, but that's pretty much it.

"Whoa! Look at that handsome man!" I heard a girl say, pointing at the crowd ahead "He's so cool!"

I jumped up, trying to get a glimpse, but failed terribly. So I went to my plan B, which is to pass through the Crowd. I was about to enter the crowd when Naru's hand caught my wrist, I looked at his hand on my wrist and let my eyes trial up to his arm and then his eyes "What?"

"It's a crowd, you can obviously get lost from my sight in there" He said. I rolled my eyes "Come on Naru, I just want to see the man"

I walked toward the crowd again, but Naru pulled me back to him. "Fine" he held both my waist, and much to my surprise, he raised me a bit higher than usual. Though the purpose of that was to make me see the so called handsome guy, my attention was now all focused on Naru. "Naru! Put me down!" I said looking down at him, It's a wonder how he could carry me like I weight nothing.

"You said you wanted to see through the crowd, and I refuse to hold your hand all the way in the crowd" he simply stated.

"Naru. Down" I said in a stern voice, he removed his hands on my waist "I'm sorry that holding my hands was too much for you, it's not like I asked for it"

I turned away from the crowd, forgetting the so called handsome man. I heard Naru still following me not three paces behind, so I went straight to the inn. I walked to the base and knocked on Lin's door, "Lin, I made some tea" I placed the cup of tea on his table, and immediately, he stopped typing. He got the tea "Thanks"

I watched him sip the tea, _'I wonder when I'd hear Naru say that to me'_. Lin looked at me "Why are you back so early? It's nowhere near 6 yet"

I sighed "Yes well, I would've probably come later than 6 if I wasn't tailed by a Jerk, especially one who refuses to even hold my hand"

He smiled at that last sentence. I always preferred talking to Lin, why couldn't Naru be like him. Even if Lin was usually serious, he'd still recognize you're presence and talk to you properly. "Uhm, if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could, maybe walk around. You know, since it's not even call time yet"

He glanced at me "It's not for me to decide, but it's probably alright"

I beamed at the Chinese man and walked outside, taking the braid on my hair down while I was on it and then putting it into a bun with the hair ornament.

I walked in the hallway cautiously, and then sneaked out at the backside of the inn. Shutting the door slowly, I faced the view in front of me. I shocked. In front of me was a crystal blue lake, frozen. Beneath it was a small well, and a large rock, with a couple of talisman on it.

I walked to the well and glanced down, it looked empty though I'm not sure "…or maybe it is empty"

"I see you figured something out" a voice behind me said causing me to jump. I turned around to see a guy with an Oni mask; he took it off, revealing Mr. Housho. I sighed and placed my closed fist in my heart "You scared me"

For a second there, I thought he was the culprit. He laughed "Yes, well I'm sorry for startling you. It's just weird to see you here instead of being at the festival"

I glanced back at the well then leaned on it, and then looked back at him "I wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway, not with a person tagging along"

He laughed, standing beside me and facing the lake "Beautiful isn't it?"

I tilt my head to the right "How come it's frozen so early? I don't believe the weather is cold enough to freeze that"

"It gets colder here, Taniyama-san. Colder than anywhere at times" he said with a mysterious tone.

I shuddered "Yeah, It's safe to say I noticed" He chuckled and handed me his haori. I thanked him.

All this time, I could feel his gaze on me. Normally, I would've been self-conscious like I was with Naru or any other handsome guys, not like I'm not saying he's not handsome because he is, but it was different. It made me feel like I was a prey. And that he's the predator.

I shook that thought off "Housho-san, what do you think is causing all this?"

"The frozen lake or the series of murdered females?" he joked. I smiled at him "The latter"

He stopped smiling altogether "I honestly don't know, if I did, I wouldn't have called you and your team"

_'Unless you knew that our team had females'_ "I guess you're right" I laughed.

I heard the backdoor open, revealing an annoyed Naru. Mr. Housho looked at me "I think your boss is on the brink of getting mad"

I laughed walking towards Naru, Mr. Housho beside me "Please, when was he never mad?"

When I was beside Naru, he took of the haori I was wearing and handed it back to Mr. Housho. "I see my assistant had troubled you"

I pouted as Mr. Housho laughed "Not really, being with her presence is the opposite actually" he then kissed the back of my hand "Thank you for your time"

He walked ahead and turned to a corner, disappearing from our sight. I grabbed Naru's back shirt "He's suspicious, Naru. I just feel it"

He didn't say anything back; he took a fast glimpse at me and turned back ahead then nodded. Even though his face looks calm, I can't help but notice how his eyes looks like an ocean of emotion when he glanced at me.

"Did you notice the lake was frozen?" I asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Do I look blind?" he simply replied.

"Well sorry for trying to bring up a conversation" I muttered "What's wrong with you lately?"

He ignored me and kept walking. I shivered; suddenly feeling a cold wind, similar to the ones outside, or maybe my body was just reacting to a pair of eyes watching me. Hugging myself as I suddenly felt self-conscious, I edged myself to move closer to Naru while looking around at the shadows, until I bumped into him. He looked at me and at my arms around myself, hopelessly trying to warm my body.

He sighed and shook of his coat, tossing it to me "You know you were given a mouth to speak"

I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah? Sorry I didn't bother since just a little while ago you were brushing me off when I tried to bring a conversation"

"It was a stupid question; I would obviously see the frozen lake before I'd notice you two lovers" he said in a low tone.

"We were just talking" I said looking down at my geta. It was starting to annoy me, and if Naru would annoy me too, I'd throw these slippers at him.

We were silent for the rest of the walk, thankfully, it didn't took long before we arrived at the base with Lin and the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Gene: Aww, is little Naru jeyaaa-lous?**

**Naru: Shut up**

**Cookie: I'm sorry Naru, but last I checked, Mai wasn't yours. **

**Gene: Naru probably is the only guy who has the least interactions with Mai. I hug Mai and hold her hands.**

**Yasu: I let Mai sit on my lap while I tickled her!**

**Monk: I hug Mai all the time.**

**Kyle: Please~ I blow you guys off. I kiss Mai and Hug her.**

**Naru: Really? Last I checked, I receive every interaction I have with Mai from the said girl herself. I slept with her and I was the one besides Lin, who cleaned her back wound.**

**Kyle: You still haven't kissed her! And for the record, I slept with her too… we shared the king bed *smirks***

**Naru: *growls and stalks away* **

**Cookie: Don't worry guys, Lea was separating Kyle and Mai. It's Kyle's wishful thinking that Lea wasn't there.**

***Naru appears with Mai***

**Mai: Hey guys! What're you talking about? Naru said you wanted something?**

**Naru: Mai, if I tell you to kiss me, will you?**

**Mai: *Blushes* You know what? I'll pretend I heard nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Incubus

**Ugh, I don't even know anymore -_- My body aches everywhere.**

**Oh yah, Is it true that chapter 9 doesn't work? It works on mine, does it happen to you guys? ****BTW, I don't ghost hunt!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Incubus**

I set the cups of hot tea on the table, one for each of us. I then sat beside Naru and Lin who were talking about the plan, or maybe planning how to plan the plan. "So what's the plan?"

"We lure it out" Lin said simply. We look at him like he had said the most idiotic thing ever, then at Naru, expecting him to elaborate the sentence Lin had said.

Naru set his cup down "Remember our said enemy is a demon, an incubus, it reacts to females like Hara-san and Mai. So—"

The sliding door slammed open "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I DISAGREE! I REFUSE!"

"Kyle?!" I asked shocked "Why are you here, Again?"

Kyle grabbed me from my spot and hugged me to his chest, tight. "Mai, I heard what happened, are you alright? I'm so dead if you're hurt. I won't ever forgive myself if you're hurt. Wait, wait, are you hurt?!"

"I am getting hurt right now" my voice came out as a muffle in Kyle's shirt. He let go of me and grabbed both my cheeks then surveyed me, when he was satisfied, he hugged me again, this time much more sincere. He kissed my hair _"Thank Kami you're fine"_

I awkwardly patted his back, missing his presence at the same time. I heard Bou-san clear his throat "It seems you two are pretty much lovey-dovey. Do you guys need some time alone?"

"Yes please!" Kyle grinned. I hit him lightly on the head "No, Kyle was about to leave"

"I would like it if you let go of my assistant now" Naru calmly said, "I prefer her breathing at work"

Monk, Ayako and Yasu snickered. Kyle let go off me and stuck out his tongue at Naru "You're just saying that because you're jealous that I get to hug Mai"

I hit him on his head again "Kyle, shut up and go home or I'll tell you-know-who that you refused me"

Kyle rose his hands up mid-air "Alright, alright, can't blame me for worrying about you being with other guys"

I glared at him, he stuck his tongue out again at Naru, who was giving him the leave-now look.

"I'm leaving, see you darling~" Kyle quickly kissed me on my nose and left just as fast.

Everyone was staring at me "For the record, I'm not his darling"

They shrugged and looked back at Naru who was holding a black clear file at one hand and a cup of tea at the other. He finally looked up "Are you expecting any more of your visitors?"

I shook my head in embarrassment and hugged the tray to my chest "No, please continue"

"As I was saying, we need Mai as bait" Naru said looking at me and then he turned to Masako "If you refuse, of course we could use Hara-san"

"But it's dangerous to let Masako do it, she could get hurt!" I disagreed.

"So will you do it?" Naru asked

"It's even more dangerous for Mai!" Ayako glared at Naru "This is the dumbest, most idiotic plan I have ever heard from you! Right, Mai?"

I shrugged "It's not like I'd die"

Masako finally got up "I'll do it, even if I most certainly don't consider Mai as a… friend, I won't allow the risk" she had to say 'friend' in a weird tone.

"It seems that you made your mind, and everyone here seems to agree" Naru set down both the file and the cup of the "Very well, let's finish this fast"

"B-but, what about my opinion?" I stammered "What if Masako got hurt?"

"Mai, whenever Masako gets hurt, it's not as worse as your injuries" Ayako explained and placed a hand on my shoulder "Just once, we'd prefer if you didn't get hurt like the last case"

I bit my lips "Fine, can I at least come?"

**Later on…**

I was sitting outside the door with Masako and Naru was standing whilst leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Masako and I were both wearing kimono and we were both sitting on our knees, we agreed to Housho-san's invitation for a tea ceremony class so here we are. Housho-san then appeared in front of us "Who's going with who?"

"I'm going alone" Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeves and slightly bowed as greeting "I'm going first too, if you don't mind. Our boss wanted to go with Mai"

"Hara-san, you needn't need to be so polite" Housho-san said and bowed at the same time "Then shall we start?"

Masako stood up and nodded while taking Housho-san's hand, said man turned to us "You both can wait at the garden, tea ceremonies take a long time"

I glanced at Naru, who nodded at me. We headed at the door opposite to their room and the cold breeze welcomed us. I sat down "Naru is Masako going to be fine?"

"Why do you think she won't?" Naru countered.

"I don't really think she won't, I mean, we are going after a 'demon' right?" I told him

"Was I stuttering when I explained earlier?" he responded.

This is pointless talking to him, it would lead nowhere. I got up and walked towards the well when suddenly, I felt a shiver. I quickly looked down at the well and squinted my eyes. A soft breeze came, allowing the trees to provide mo light on the well "Naru! There's something in here!"

Naru walked towards me in a hurry and looked down. He looked at one camera that was installed "Lin, send Takigawa and Ayako here. It seems we found where he hid the bodies"

I shuddered, just then we heard a crash and a continues 'sorry' from Masako. Probably just broke something.

"Naru! Mai!" Monk yelled running to us in his monk uniform. Ayako did the same and she was wearing her priestess uniform. Both looked in the well.

"And here I thought there would be no spirits to handle" Ayako groaned. I leaned forward to the well and stared hard, Naru was right. Inside the well, though dark, you can make out several white things that looked similar to a skeleton.

"But how come we didn't smell it?" I asked and sniffed the air coming from the well and turned to Naru "Seriously, it doesn't smell like a corpse or anything"

Something cold touched my wrist and I froze "Tell me nothing is touching me right now"

"Nothing is?" Monk told me confused. I turned around and came face to face with a ghost. Remember when I said they didn't stink? Well they stink now. The ghost's face was rotting of and you could see the whites of the skull, the eye socket was completely gone too so you can see the entire largeness of the eye balls. She didn't have much hair too and the skin was clinging into her with several folds.

"Mai, are you seeing something we can't?" Ayako teased. Seeing that I didn't respond, the three people immediately turned serious. I struggled to get my arm free while I stared back at the girl in front of me.

"Mai, is something holding onto you?" Naru asked "Give a nod"

I nodded and slightly turned my head but still not looking away from the eyes of the girl "Naru I'm scared"

"Don't let your eyes leave her" Naru instructed, stepping forward to me and placing on hand on my imprisoned hand and the other on my shoulder. I leaned on his chest slightly "Takigawa get rid of it, point it at the direction Mai is staring at"

Monk started his incantation. When he was finished, the ghost disappeared and Naru pulled my hand back fast. I let a shaky breath escape from me.

"Well Mai, It seems like you're enjoying now huh?" Monk teased. I looked at him confused and realized that the pose Naru did earlier seemed like he was embracing me from behind. Naru took of the hand he had at my shoulder and my other hand.

I glared at Monk "Just so you know, Naru here hates the idea of holding my hand. Don't think ahead"

I shuddered again, and Naru noticed "Monk, it's still here. Can you handle the well or should I call Father Brown to assist?"

Monk shook his head "I can manage, not like the useless old hag here"

We heard a crash again and a loud scream. I looked at the door of the room Masako was at in horror. I ran as fast as I could, slipping of the wooden slippers, in my kimono. "Mai!" Naru's warning voice came, I ignored him.

I opened the sliding door fast and saw Masako passed out, bleeding. The blood came from her stomach, I looked around the room dreadfully "This is my fault, I should've been the one injured"

I saw Housho-san on holding Masako with bloody hands. He smirked at me "Hello little angel"

"Let go of her demon!" I warned. He chuckled "I should've known better. I was starting to think I was wrong about you, so tell me; what's your rank? A 'c' I suppose?"

I growled at him "Less talky and more getting rid of"

He laughed "I like your spirit, then a rank B?"

This time I laughed. I appeared my palms and extended it, the space in between glowing gold. Then my staff appeared "How about a rank A, sounds good to you?"

He laughed maniacally, "You're the one everyone was talking about; The prodigy angel. I heard your wings got hurt, how are they?"

I smirked "That was a mistake I made. One I can't allow to happen for the third time"

"Will you allow me to take a taste of you?" he licked his lips. He's eyes were flashing his hunger.

"Mai!" Naru shouted. I turned around and noticed my mistake, I let Naru distract me. Housho-san wrapped an arm around my shoulder and his other was yanking my hair, forcing me to tilt my head back. He licked my neck while staring at Naru who was looking at me wide-eyed "Think you can stop me?"

The room dropped cold "Naru stop!"

I let my wings come out and grabbed several feathers and threw them to Housho-san. I ran to naru and pulled him to my chest "Naru stop" I turned back at the demon and threw him my staff, hitting him in the middle of his chest.

The room turned to its normal temperature, if anything, every hint of coldness disappeared along with the incubus. I let go of Naru and he snapped out of his daze from anger. He looked behind me "Wings?"

I folded them, momentarily forgetting how to retract them back to me. He touched it, causing my wings to flinch and immediately retract. No one ever touched them before.

"How?" he asked me. I laughed at his confusion "Tsk, tsk, Naru you're meant to be smart"

'_Mia, kiss him_' Kami's powerful voice boomed in my head. _'Must I have too? Isn't there another way around this' _I asked.

_'There is, but it's a lot more painful for him' _

I bit my lips "Naru close your eyes"

"I'm your boss" he flatly said, ah there's the Naru I know.

"Just do it" I whined. He didn't budge "Fine, leave it to you to ruin everything. I'll be first to say sorry though"

I held his cheeks, "What are you trying to do?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. The flashes of his memories came to me, but I ignored them. I quickly spot the scene where he saw me with my wings and changed it to him saving me. I pulled back and he was looking at me with his eyebrows scrunched. I laughed at his misery; I also removed the part when I kissed him and changed it into me talking to him sternly. I don't know if it worked because our lips weren't touching.

I turned around "Come on, case done right?"

I was blushing. Angels have different ways of messing with a human's memories. In my case, I got the second intimate one. There were 3 ways: Hugging, kissing or doing the thing.

When I was younger, I thought it was good because all I have to do was kiss my parents and I can know what's bothering them. As I grew older though, decided I would never do it that way so I practised another way: Without touching the human. Kami said it was possible for higher ranked angels like me but I'm still learning and I've never tried it yet. It's my first time trying it on Naru to make him forget about the kiss.

The main purpose of the intimacy act was so that the stronger emotion would replace the memory lost. I just hope Naru forgot what I just did.

"Mai, I pay you to work and to pay attention" Naru's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I saw him walking away from me.

I smiled, I guess he forgot about the kiss. I air-pumped my fist, I ran towards Naru and walked in front of him, walking backwards.

"Mai, walk properly" he said looking straight ahead "If you trip I'm not waiting for you"

"Hey Naru, are we going back now?" I asked him, ignoring what he said. He looked down at me and quickly averted his gaze to something else. '_That was weird_'

"Mai, tea" he said as he was about to open the door to the base "I want it sweet"

He left me hanging and surprised. I snapped back to my senses and subconsciously licked my lips. Then realization came and one thing ran on my mind '_It was sweet_'

* * *

**Cookie: Hey hey hey~!**

**Gene: It seems like someone failed to do something**

**Mai: Hey! I did it!**

**Gene: Right, because it was so like Naru to ask for a sweet tea**

**Mai: Whatever, he could've suddenly craved for sweets**

**Cookie: Deny all you want, I know the truth.**

**Mai: What does that even mean?**

**Cookie: That's for me— us *points at me and Gene* to know. And you to.. you to… solve!**

**Naru: It's 'to find out' moron.**

_Review if you have nothing else to do than read the next chapter XD *Gives cookies*_


	11. Chapter 11: The Fever

**Disclaimer below! Honestly, I'm a fan of kissing lololol but I prefer it if Mai does it and not Naru. It's far from Naru's image in my head xD Anywhoo, I'm waiting for the right moment for Naru to notice IT since he (follow my flow here and let's pretend) didn't notice it in the earlier cases (you know, let's pretend the anime/manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Fever (A filler)**

Today was an important day for the entire SPR team, it was their outing. It may seem weird to you for the entire gang to have a day off all together, and believe Naru when he says he had opposed to this idea very greatly. He was just asking for his tea when his assistant decided to pull an act.

**[Flashback a day ago]**

Mai placed the tea down and waited for Naru to say something, and Naru, being his usual self, didn't thank her. She then sighed and decided to do the big favor her team mates asked her.

"Naru," she said. Naru didn't spare her a glance "What do you need Mai?"

She nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt "I was wondering if you would come wanted to come with us tomorrow? You know, to get the ghost hunting stuff off your shoulder"

"No" He said "If that's all you can leave"

Naru waited for a sound of the door shutting, but it didn't come. He looked up to see his assistant teary-eyed and looking down the floor. He felt guilty for saying no, but he wouldn't admit the fact that he as a soft spot for her. And saying yes would prove that.

"Mai, I'm busy tomorrow" he said. His assistant only nodded silently and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked up and smiled at him, expecting him to not feel bad about it, but it only had opposite effect.

"Yep, I was just wondering" Mai said and proceeded to exit "just don't over exert yourself"

He sighed "Wait, what time will you leave?"

Mai turned around and smiled gratefully at him "You're coming?"

"I suppose one day off from work wouldn't hurt" he said and looked back to the file in his hands.

He could hear a fast sound off footsteps, and smelt the familiar scent of jasmine. Suddenly two pairs of hands went around his neck. "Yaaay! Thanks Naru! You won't regret it!"

He ignored his hormones; he was already starting to regret it.

**[And so… today]**

"Where's Mai?" Ayako asked as they arrived at the venue. Naru shrugged and looked around, it was a nice park; the wind was relaxing and calming. He thought for once that perhaps his assistant was right; he did need a break from ghost hunting.

"Naru-bou, try calling her" Takigawa said. "Why can't you?" he asked

"We all tried… maybe you should go check on her" Ayako said pushing him gently "Hurry back!"

Naru glanced at Lin mentally asking him to assist him, but Madoka saw through him and quickly grabbed Lin away "Lin-san, will you come help me with something"

Naru glared at Madoka and then went on his way to Mai's house. After a good 20 minutes of complaining to himself, as to why he had to be the one to pick up Mai, internally, he arrived the apartment. For some reasons, Naru always wondered how Mai could afford to live in this kind of apartment when she lives all by herself; not to mention the rooms inside her apartment.

He knocked on the door once, twice, thrice. No answer came. He willed himself to open the door and found it unlock "Really, how could a girl leave her door unlock" he said as he allowed himself to enter.

Inside her apartment was dark; there were 2 doors that could be seen from the living room. If he remembered correct, one was the bedroom and the other was the dark feathers room. He looked around and decided to enter her room, where he found Mai in the corner of her bed, '_Is she… crying?_'

"Mai," he said. He saw her shift a bit, but didn't raise her head up "_Mom?_" her heard her ask softly.

'_So she was thinking of her mom_' Naru sighed "It's Naru, are you alright?"

She raised her head up. Naru couldn't see her face clearly, but he could hear the fast breathing of Mai. He opened the light and found Mai looking a bit flush, and she was sweating lot.

Mai quickly got up from bed and went towards him; she hugged him tightly and then sobbed quietly. Naru could feel the abnormal heat coming from Mai as she cried on him, he frowned and place a hand on her forehead "You're sick" he said accusingly.

She only tilted her head to the side "Am I?" and then he noticed her frown and looked down "Oh Naru! You're here! I wanted to tell you something… but I forgot what it was…Wait, I'll just show it"

He felt himself frown deeper, she was certainly acting weird. He observed her room as she disappeared behind the door, the walls were painted cream and the floors were wooden. Her bed full of pillows was at the center of the wall, a white carpet, a vanity mirror and large white wardrobe.

Those were basically everything you can see inside the spacy room, at the other side of the wall was pure glass and a large balcony with a single table and chair. One of the pale curtains was pushed at the side letting a bit of sunlight visible.

Mai came back in, passing by Naru "No, it wasn't at the kitchen, I think I kept it here…" He watched her as she searched for something under her bed, Naru looked away because the sleeping dress she was wearing hitched up a bit. He could hear Mai rummaging for things under her bed "Found it!" she said and pushed her hand further in, her hair that was covering her back fell to her shoulders, giving him a clear view of 2 scars.

It wasn't from the case; because he remembered the size of the wound from when he cleaned it. He wanted to ask her, but he knew that she won't answer him in any sense. He heard her bump her head "Owww, look!"

He looked at her hands as she walked towards him. She shoved the box at him smiling "It's a gift from me" He saw a black feather inside the crystal box "Don't worry, that feather is safe, it's someone important to me"

'_someone_' he noted, but he shrugged it off. He placed it above the mirror and turned back to Mai who was now crouching on the floor, slightly shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked her kneeling on one knee, she looked up at him with 'the eyes' "I'm hungry"

He mentally sweat dropped and stood up to look for something to cook, Mai locked both her arms on Naru's arm. He looked down at her "What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To look for food" he said calmly

"Oh" she said and kept quiet. Naru could feel the heat vibrating from where Mai's body was pressed to his side "You're not letting go?"

She shook her head and he sighed. He searched through the fridge to search for the ingredients you need for a simple porridge "Mai, go back to your room"

"No" she said. He glared at her and she did so. He quickly made some 'simple' porridge and brought it to Mai's bedroom. He found her again sitting in the same fetal position she was before.

"Here" he said handing her the spoon and the bowl of warm 'simple' porridge. Mai looked at it and handed back the spoon and 'simple' porridge to him.

"You know you have to eat something before I hand you some medicine" he sighed annoyed at how Mai was acting.

"No, I'm not hungry" she said crossing her arms, and they both fell silent, until Mai figured out something out.

"I think I know why you rejected me" Mai said, catching Naru's attention.

"Enlighten me" he said smirking at whatever she was going to say

"But you shouldn't laugh…" Mai said, and he nodded "because Kyle said that you might be gay"

Naru frowned "I'm not that"

"If you ask me though, it makes quite sense"

"What makes you think that?"

Mai grinned "You're acting narcissistic because you don't want anyone to know that"

"I'm not, and you know that"

"It's fine, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Mai!"

"If you're not then prove it!" Mai said sticking her tongue out like a kid

"How do you want me to do that?" Naru said raising one eyebrow.

Mai pointed at her lips "You have to kiss me"

Naru was surprised at her bluntness and the sweetness came back to him, but he shook it off as he shook his head "No"

Mai grinned and crossed her arms at satisfaction "See? You are gay"

"Just because I refused to kiss you, it doesn't confirm anything" Naru glared at her

"Hah! That's what they all say!" Mai grinned even wider

"Yeah, so maybe I am" Naru said

"I know!" Mai smiled "You're like my Gay boss"

"Shut up Mai" Naru said

"Then how 'bout the gay narcissist?" Mai suggested "Gay BFF? Boss Gay? Sir Gay? Naru Ga-"

Naru was getting pissed at every name she was giving her, and he knew she won't stop until she picked a suitable name for him. So the only thing he could think of was to give her what she asked for from the start. He pecked her lips softly.

"You're lips, they're hot" he said as he pulled away from the quick kiss "Now eat your food"

"So you aren't gay after all, dang!" she said "And no"

"Mai" he warned

"Maybe I will if you kiss me again?" Mai suggested

"You're sick" he accused slightly in a calm face

"Duh" she said

"Mai" he said and she replied "Naru"

He sighed "Then if I do it, will you eat your all food?"

Mai pondered for a while, and then nodded "Deal"

After Naru watched Mai finish her food, he handed her some medicine and told her to go to sleep. He looked around for something to do, so he stood and wandered around her apartment.

**[Mai's Dream]**

"_Mai, wake up!" a voice similar to her mother said. She opened her eyes and saw the nervous look of her mom, she rubbed her eyes "What's wrong mom?"_

"_You have to follow Kyle," she said and placed my hand at Kyle's small ones "I love you Mai, my sweet daughter. Please be safe" she said hugging me._

"_You too Kyle, be safe" she said and the Kyle nodded, he knew he was meant to be the responsible one; and that he had to take care of Mai since he's a year older._

_He led Mai out of the house and into the woods, chanting some sort of protection spell. The clueless Mai looked at him "What's wrong with Mom?" she asked. _

"_Some unexpected guests came, and Mom needs to attend to them" he said. _

"_Who?" she pressed on, Kyle thought for a possible and believable answer "A friend from somewhere far"_

"_Then how about Dad?" she asked him_

"_He's with mom, they both wanted to greet them together" he said and Mai nodded, and then she asked another question "Where are we going?"_

"_To the higher ups" he said simply, looking around the forest for the tree. _

"_To Kami?" Mai asked wide eyed, jerking his hands for his undivided attention. He looked at her big brown eyes and nodded._

_They heard a loud scream, followed by another. Mai turned around to look back, it came from their house "Nee, Kyle, let's just go back to Mom and Dad"_

_Kyle finally found the tree "We can't, Kami needs to see us now"_

"_But that sounded like Mom" she said teary eyed "What if the guests hurt her? She needs our help"_

"_We can't help yet Mia, we don't have our powers yet" he said trying to be reasonable "Come on, let's go"_

"_But we have our wings already, we can help them" she said, pulling her hands away from him and ran back to the house. Kyle ran after her "Mia! Don't go there!"_

_When he reached the house, he saw Mai entering through the back door, from where they left. She opened the door just as Kyle stood beside her, he held her hands and he stepped forward._

"_Mom... Mom? Dad?" she said "Let's check the living room"_

_They went inside silently and walked to the living room. They were greeted by a pair of black wings "Mom?" Kyle said_

"_Mia… Kyle" said the death angel in front of them "I'm sorry…"_

_They both peeked beside the elder and saw 2 more death angels inside. Mai looked down at the 4 covered blankets, tainted with blood, curiously. She tried to step forward but the tight grip of Kyle's hand stopped her, she looked back at her friend and found his eyes void of emotion "What's wrong Kyle?"_

"_Kyle? Hey" she shook him "You're scaring me, what's wrong?"_

_When he finally moved, he embraced her tightly. She felt her cheeks going wet from Kyle's tears, he was crying, but for what?_

_She glanced at the 3 elders who looked at them with sympathy and pity, and then she looked at the 4 blankets at the floor._

_One looked at another, and then they nodded. The other moved to lift the blanket, but before she could see what._

Mai woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Her head feel heavy and she felt dizzy and faint at the same time. She flopped back to the bed and felt cold, she looked around for anyone; or Naru. When she realized he wasn't there she started to look around frantically, she went out her room and called his name.

"Mai!" Naru said when he saw Mai holding at the wall for support. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him "What are you doing?"

"N-naru…" she smiled, breathing hard "I thought you left already"

He frowned "Why did you think that?"

She just shook her head "It's nothing"

He led her back to her bed and help her lay down, glancing at the clock, he noticed she had slept the entire afternoon. He placed a hand over her forehead and sighed when her temperature had gone a bit lower, he turned around and motioned to get his coat; but not before a hand stopped him.

"You're leaving already?" Mai asked frowning. He nodded at her "It's late already"

"Don't leave" she whined, her eyes begging him to stay. He gave it a thought, if she were to see her state right now, she'd surely be embarrassed. He sat down at the chair beside her bed and nodded, maybe only until she falls asleep.

Mai frowned and patted the space next to her at the bed. Naru frowned back at her "No, just go to sleep already"

Mai pulled his wrist, until he finally gave up and sat at the space beside her "Go to sleep" she said.

He ignored her. She pulled him again "Come on, it won't hurt laying down beside me"

Naru sighed annoyingly "Don't blame me for this" he muttered to himself and lay down beside her.

The next day, Mai woke up with a groan, her head was aching slightly. She rolled to face the other side, feeling her neck stiff, and was about to fall back to sleep when she felt a warm breath on her face. She opened her eyes alarmed and saw Naru's face only a few inches from hers. Then she saw her hand around his own, _'what the?'_

"NARU?!" she said, eyes wide in shock. He shifted a bit and sat down, his eyes staring at emptiness. He looked around, and then his eyes landed on Mai's wide ones.

He sighed and messed his hair, he got up then glanced at Mai's hand on hers. She let go with a blush, she stood up and she looked away embarrassed. She tried to fix the wrinkles in her dress nervously, then glanced up at him "Why are you here? What happened? Naru?"

He went to get his coat and wore it, he walked towards Mai who walked back at every step he takes toward her. When her back reached the wall, he placed his hand at Mai's forehead and then nodded.

And he went out without any word and leaving Mai in a clueless state.

* * *

**Cookie: Whoa! **

**Gene: Did they just sleep together at the same bed? And kissed?**

**Cookie: They so did!**

**Naru: Shut up, Gene**

**Mai: That's my line**

**Gene: Hey, don't team up on me!**

**Cookie: I'm with you Gene! **

**Gene: Oh yeah! *wraps a hand on my shoulder –wink, wink* I liked this extra chapter! **

**I don't own Ghost hunt! I only claim my characters! (The angels and Kyle and such)**


	12. Chapter 12: Envy

**I don't own ghost hunt! (I think you guys know that, if you don't... idek anymore)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Envy**

"Mai, hurry up!" Ayako said while passing through me. I frowned "Easy for you to say! You're not carrying anything at all!"

I was carrying a box of cameras and an open box wires with some sticking out of the box. If you ask me, it wasn't that heavy. No, the problem is that I can't see where I'm heading to at all. Naru handed me 2 boxes after he complained about me not doing my work.

**Earlier at SPR's office…**

"SPR received a call last night from the headmaster of xxx gakuen for boys. It's a completely harmless case" Naru said "Mai will explain the rest"

"The only reports were that the student turn into kids out of nowhere and will only respond to females. Students are dropping out in fear, and it would take would usually take weeks before the said students would turn back to normal" Mai finished and closed the file she had written herself "Oh wait, we're leaving right now"

"What?! An all-boys school?!" Ayako squeaked "Right now? I haven't prepared yet! My hair is a mess and my dress is all crumpled"

Masako did the thing with her sleeves again "Ara~ What are you worried about? I'm quite sure with your age that not even one student would spare a look at you"

Bou-san and Yasu gave a snicker and high-fived each other. We all headed out and quickly made our way to the school, when we arrived inside the gates, some students were playing at the field. And some were just simply hanging out. Everyone stepped out of the car and observed the building in front of them. They noticed the silence and they looked around. Every boy were now looking at them, a few more seconds later, a lot of boys surrounded them mostly giving attention to Masako and Mai.

"It's a girl!"

"It's Hara Masako!"

"You're cute! Do you have a boyfriend?"

Masako and I were now back to back and we were trying to calm the boys down. One guy was even holding both my hands to his chest.

Yasu stepped forward and pulled us both. The boys went silent. Yasuhara cleared his throat "Gentlemen, gentlemen, easy on the ladies. I, Yasuhara, the greatest detective, will now answer the biggest question in your little guy minds"

The boys were staring at Yasu expectantly; even Masako and I were waiting for his next sentence.

"Yes," the boys held their breaths "They are single"

The boys cheered and resumed to asking us questions, that is, until the headmaster came to us. He barked several instructions to the students and they all headed back to the building.

"Mai Taniyama?" the headmaster turned us. I stepped forward and smiled at him "Yes, I'm Mai Taniyama, Nar- Kazuya Shibuya's assistant"

"Ah, the famous Kazuya Shibuya" The headmaster patted Naru on his shoulders twice.

Naru remained unfazed even after an unusual act of greeting compared to other clients. It was I, however, who reacted to it. I giggled. Most clients would have shaken his hands or bowed as a greeting, some would ignore him and get straight to the point or some would even be baffled by the youth of Naru.

"Ah, you requested a base right? I'll show you to it so you can get started" he said and led us to the conference room. It was like any other conference room with several books shelves. The headmaster left us to get started and we headed back to the van to unload the stuffs we needed.

"Geez! These kids don't know beauty when they see one!" Ayako complained as she flipped her hair over her shoulders "I'm sure they have eye difficulties!"

"No, I'm pretty much sure it's your eyes that have difficulties, old hag" Monk said carrying a monitor above a box of other wires.

"Taniyama-san!" a boy shouted. Ayako, Monk, Yasu and I turned around and I saw a familiar guy running to me, he stopped in front of me "Taniyama-san, I need to ask you a favor"

I tilted my head, Yasu nudged me "You know him?"

I stared at him and pointed at him when I recognized him "Ah! Michiru's boyfriend?"

"Tanaka" He nodded and placed a scarf around my neck with his free hand that wasn't holding a bag "Michiru left this with me at our previous date and she told me it was yours"

"Oh right, she did tell me that" I nodded "Mou! That Michiru! Oh and the favor you're asking of me?"

"Ah," he raised the bag he was holding "I wanted to know if you-"

"Mai, I pay you to work, not to converse" Naru cut in and placed two boxes in my hands "Seeing as you're not busy, bring that to the base"

"Hey! I am busy! I'm talking to someone!" I yelled after his retreating figure. I managed to glance at Tanaka and gave him a sorry look "Tanaka-san, I guess you can tell me later?"

"Right, I'm sorry I made your boss get mad" he laughed "I guess I'll visit you later, as a client of course"

I nodded at him and proceeded to go back to the base with Ayako, Monk and Yasu.

**Present**

"It's not my fault Naru got jealous" Ayako retorted "And it's not me who was talking to another guy while working"

"I'll help you Jou-chan, but I have no room to carry those" Monk said carrying two monitors.

"I'll help you too, but then again big boss would get mad if the cameras aren't there yet" Yasu said.

"Thanks guys, it's not really heavy, I just can't see where I'm going, that's all" I smiled behind the large boxes.

"Ah! Mai watch… out" Yasu said.

The boxes came crashing down and the wires spilled on the floor, I on the other hand, landed on my butt. I quickly gathered the wires "Great, if something breaks here, Naru would give me a word again"

"I'm sorry!" the guy said and helped me pick the wires up and organized them, when he finished, he handed them to me and I placed them on the box. He helped me up to. I patted my dress and picked up the box of wires "Hey, can you help me put that box on top of this?"

He picked up the box "I can, but I won't. I'll help you just to make sure you don't go crashing on to other students"

I laughed nervously "Thanks, I guess. I just hope Naru won't get mad at me for asking help"

He looked at me confused "Why would he?"

"He'll say I'm slacking off again" I glanced at guy beside me "Aren't you supposed to be at class?"

"Not really, I have no classes today" he said "Music classes are only every Wednesdays"

"Huh? You only take music class?" I asked him. He looked at me and laughed "No, I guess you confused me as a student. I'm a teacher"

"What- But- How?" I asked him "You look young… like college young. Oh wait, if you're college young, I guess it makes sense that you're not a student here. You're a teacher?"

"Yes and a college student too, but don't tell anyone" he said "The headmaster gave me an exception because I needed it"

We stopped at the conference room aka the base. I opened the door and placed the box on the table

"Mai, tea" Naru said "And you are?"

"I'm Mori Kirito, a music teacher" he bowed slightly. Ayako quickly clinged on him "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayako. Say, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" he said unsure and looked at me "I guess I'll be leaving now Mai-san"

"Sensei, thanks for helping me" I said and prepared tea for Naru. I placed it on his desk and waited for anything else; when I was sure he needed nothing more, I sat down on one of the chairs.

Naru shut the file he was reading and stood up "Hara-san, I need you to look around and find the source of the haunting. Matsuzaki-san, go with her. Yasuhara and John will go ask the students about previous activities, Monk, stay here. Mai, come with me"

I followed Naru outside "Where are we going Naru?"

"The infirmary" he simply said and entered the said room. Inside the infirmary were about 5 kids, three were running around and the other two were sitting by the nurse.

When the door opened, the kids halted and a few more second later, they ran to me. I figured out the reason why Naru needed me here, these kids only responded to females. Naru told the nurse to have a break and sat at the bed, watching the kids.

"N-Naru, what should I do?" I asked him unsure; the kids were pulling me lower and saying words at the same time. I crouched to their size and held one of my hand up "Listen to onee-san if you want candy"

They all shut up while their eyes sparkled "Talk one at a time"

The kid who looked like Naru, minus the blue eyes, step forward "Nee, Onee-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

I almost died. Almost, I said, because I ALMOST choked from my own saliva which could have led me to ALMOST not breathing which only leads to ALMOST dying. "No, onee-chan has no boyfriend, why do you ask me that?"

"Because that means that that onii-chan wouldn't get mad if I kiss you, right" he pointed at Naru who was watching us intently. I shrugged "No, it doesn't concern him if you do that"

"Then…" the little Naru kissed me on my lips and I was surrounded in cold air, the kid, or should I say the guy pulled away from me "Thanks 'onee-chan', I guess this proves to be the only cure"

I blinked once, and then twice. The guy in front of me was unmistakably my age, he stood up. It didn't take long to realize that a kiss would bring them back to their normal size. The guy who kissed me earlier licked his lips "Sweet, you think I can get another go?"

"I would be troubled if you do that again" Naru stood up and pulled one of my wrists, resulting me to crash onto his chest. Even if I can't see his face, I can imagine a ghost of a smirk as he spoke.

The room went silent and the nurse came inside, she looked at the two boys and the girl and then at the 4 kids "Oh, one of them reverted back, that was fast"

"We'll be taking our leave first" Naru said pulling me out. The walk back to the base was silent.

"Naru-bou, Lin said there aren't anything that could help quicken the process of reverting back to normal" Monk said.

"There is, if you kiss them" I pointed out

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously, I scratched my head "One of them kind of kissed me?"

Monk stood up "What?! Who dares?! Where's that guy right now?!"

"Calm down bou-san, it's just a kiss" I raised both my hand in attempt to calm him down.

"On the lips" Naru silently said. Monk must've hear it because Monk was now swearing inappropriate words, and that's how the team saw him when they came back. When he told everyone why he was like that, Ayako was as mad as Monk, Masako was telling how the guy was rude, Yasuhara and Madoka was laughing and John was trying to take in the information.

"At least we have some lead to cure them, right?" I told Monk and Ayako, they glared at me and became a lot more furious "Mai, you'd agree to kiss every child? They're boys! You can't kiss them!"

"On the lips!" Ayako screeched and then calmed down "Wait, let Masako do it. Then we can interview them after they get their normal body back"

"What?!" Masako said, completely out of character "I refuse to kiss anyone or anything!"

"Better you than Mai!" Ayako retorted.

The room ended up on a loud argument and guffaws. Somehow, I ended up with the typing Lin, the reading Naru and the confused John. I sighed, like always, this was going to be a long case.

* * *

**Cookie: Everyone loves kissing Mai!**

**Mai: Stop doing that!**

**Cookie: No, I like it :P**

**Mai: Then have them kiss you! It's not that hard!**

**Cookie: I want Naru to kiss me, but he refuses to kiss anyone**

**Mai: ...he kissed me though?**

**Cookie: Well aren't you the lucky one~**


	13. Chapter 13: The Child

**Massive writer's block for this case, I started on a new one, it'll be next to this xD IDO Ghosthunt**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Child**

"Mai, get up if you know what's best for you" Masako's voice interrupted her dreamless sleep "I don't want to get scolded by Naru"

Mai groaned and hesitantly got up from bed. They had stayed at a small cheap hotel directly across the school and each of them had solo rooms. Mai rubbed her eyes and looked around, Masako was completely dressed and Ayako was nowhere to be seen "Good, you're awake, you sleep like a pig. I'll head to the base first"

Mai nodded and did her morning preparations and headed to the base herself. On her way, she met the teacher from yesterday "Ah, good morning Kirito-sensei"

"Good morning, Mai-san" he said nicely "Did you have a good rest?"

"I did," Mai nodded "I was heading to the base, if you had anything to do with the hauntings, you can report to us"

"I was on my way actually," he said "I just have to get some papers arranged and I'll visit"

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll hear from you later then" Mai headed to the base and as soon as she did John offered me some taked-out pancakes and hot chocolate.

"Naru also asked for a cup of tea, he refused to drink the hot chocolate" John smiled. She set the breakfast on the table and prepared some tea for Naru. She set the cup in front of him and proceeded to eat her pancakes together with Masako.

After everyone had cleaned up, they started talking to the ones who were related to the hauntings. They were paired and were ordered to list down anything that is close to the reason or anything that perks up interest.

The sun was setting down when the room had quieted down and the last student left, after a lot of flirting with Mai and Masako, because clearly Naru decided for the two girls to pair up, Kirito-sensei entered.

"I'm sorry, are you still…?" he trailed of, looking at Mai.

Mai stood up "It's alright, sensei, please sit down and tell us anything you know"

The said teacher sat down and everyone gathered "Actually, it this has nothing to do with the hauntings and this is a completely different topic"

"If you're her solely because you want to talk to Mai, you can excuse her" Naru coldly said.

"Naru!" Mai warned him "Sensei, tell us about it"

"Well, it's my girlfriend" he started "My ex-girlfriend. She's dead actually"

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look and apologies before letting him continue "If you heard some female teacher complaining about abuses then she's responsible for that. She fell down the flight of stairs and died after a critical hit on her skull"

"So you're saying she's the reason for the pulling of hairs and the pushing down the stairs" Mai jotted down "Which wing?"

"The east" he said "I'm saying this because maybe she'd target your members. She attacks every female I converse with"

"And you're telling that only now after you had a conversation with one of them because?" Naru asked

"I'm sorry, I should've told you yesterday and avoided any contact with you female employees" Kirito apologized "Also, I was there when one of my students turned into a child. I think the only thing I can figure is that most of them had black hair"

Mai eyed Naru "If that's all, you may leave"

After the teacher left, everyone gathered information. The only thing they found out which serves purpose was that it does target most black haired students, and as a child, they become more spoiled. They cling on females, true. It's not every time a kiss can cure them, true. The reason for it was still unknown and the source of it too.

There was a report of the female teacher dying recently, possibly the girlfriend of Kirito-sensei, but other than that, the school held no records of death.

"Maybe try checking the history of this land?" Mai suggested "You know, like this could've been a hospital and all that stuffs, a site-bound spirit?"

"Lin, check on it" Naru said "And Mai, Tea"

Mai grumbled under her breath and proceeded to make some tea for everyone. She came back and handed each of them their tea.

"The victims claimed that they have the urge to crave a presence of a female" Naru said "They can't avoid it"

"That's… weird" Ayako said "Do we have anything to do?"

"Matsuzaki-san, you and Monk will set out some of the cameras at the stairs near the teacher's faculties" Naru said "Hara-san and John, check around the classrooms again. Yasuhara and Madoka, go gather the tapes. Lin, watch over"

Everyone moved to action as Mai walked over to Naru "What now boss?"

"Check the east wing" Naru said and Mai headed to the door "Mai, you're not going alone"

Both of them walked at the dark hallway, it was a long way to east since it was opposite to it "Naru, did Kirito-sensei mention which flight? Or do we have to check each of them"

"We're checking each of them, Mai" he said.

Mai and Naru were going up to their 6th flight when something pushed Mai, causing her to fall to her butt. She gave a small cry of pain from the impact and she was glad she was just halfway up the stairs when she was pushed. She stood up and patted her clothes clean "Great, just my luck, are you okay Naru?"

Mai shivered, the temperature started dropping from various places at the same time suddenly and everything was darker "N-Naru?" Mai turned around and saw the empty hallways

Mai felt cold hands brush to her hands, grabbing to her pinky finger. She hesitantly looked down and screamed, she calmed down when she realized she startled the little kid. The kid had brown hair and large amber eyes; he looked like he was on the verge of tears. She looked beside the kid and saw another one with black hair and dark blue eyes '_Naru!_'

"He's lost" the kid said, tugging on the child Naru. Child Naru lifted both his hands up, motioning me to carry him. '_Even as a kid, he's bossy_'

Mai lifted the Chibi Naru and turned to look down to see that the other kid disappeared. Mai felt tugging on her hair and she faced the little Naru "Where are you looking at! You have to look at me only!"

Mai felt herself sweat-drop "I was looking for your friend, do you know where he is?"

"Why are you looking for him" little Naru crossed his arms.

"Because" Mai reasoned out

"I'm not telling you" little Naru said "You're going to leave me"

"Well you have to tell me!" Mai retorted "Or- or I'm dropping you!"

Little Naru looked at her with teary eyes. Little Naru was about to cry. Mai panicked, "I'm joking! I won't drop you!"

"You're lying!" little Naru said "Like when adults lie about how they're going to give you candies right after a dental checkup"

'_Even as a child he knows what to say_' Mai took out a candy from her pocket "I'm not lying, see, here's a candy"

Little Naru sniffled and took the candy from her hand; he quietly opened it and ate it, keeping the wrapper from his mini clothes which shrunk with him. At least he had something on.

Mai decided it was better if she went back before she fell down the stairs with little Naru, who apparently, was playing with a shiny silver paper clip he ordered Mai to pick.

"Nee, Onee-chan, give me your hand" he said.

"Alright, hold tight" Mai said as little Naru clung on to her neck as she lifted her right hand to him, he frowned "The other one!"

Mai grumbled and raised her other hand. Little Naru grabbed it with both his little hands and placed something cool on her ring finger, when he was done, he huffed proudly and wrapped his little arms around Mai's neck again "Onee-chan is only mine!"

Mai saw the paper clip from earlier in her finger, it was a messy circle but it looked like a normal toy ring from afar. Mai blushed and hoped that Naru wouldn't remember anything he'd done when he returned to normal. It was to save his dignity.

Mai returned her hand to supporting little Naru's weight and resumed to her quest of returning to the base. When she did though, she saw the room messy. There was a chibi John sitting down on Masako's lap while playing with her hair, a mini Bou-san and mini Yasu running around an annoyed Ayako and a little Lin playing computer games while sitting on Madoka's lap.

Everyone looked at her as little Naru hugged her face while glaring at everyone. The girls faces turned pale "Great! Our only hope became a clingy brat!"

Mai groaned "Just what happened?"

"Walking, colder, kid, bam!" Ayako grumbled "He started pulling on my skirt and there you go!"

"At least he's not cling on you!" Masako said. Little John leaned back surprised and then his face started to become red, tears were threatening to spill. Mai felt a strong sense of Déjà vu.

"Masako, catch" Mai threw a piece of candy to Masako. Masako quickly opened it and placed it on John's mouth. John started to return to normal and Masako gave thanks at me.

"Why does it look like Madoka's having fun?" Mai asked. Said girl turned around grinning "Well it's not every day I get to see a clingy Lin right?"

"Glad to know you're having fun" Mai sighed and sat beside Masako and set little Naru down "Naru, go down"

"No!" he buried his chibi face on her neck-shoulder-whatchamacallit.

Ayako grinned "It seems like someone is having troubles"

"You have no idea" Mai shook her head, glad when Naru finally let go after a lot of persuasion "I say we go back to the hotel and talk about this tomorrow. Maybe they'll revert to normal?"

"Who brings Yasu?" Ayako asked. The girls looked at each other.

"No it!" Ayako

"Not it!" Madoka

"Not it!" Masako, and then she pointed at Mai "It"

"What! That's unfair! Let's do it again!" Mai pouted. Ayako laughed "Where's the fun in that?"

"Yasuhara Osamu! Come here!" Mai ordered at the bespectacled kid, he turned around and went to Mai, holding her other hand. That's also how Mai ended up with two children in her queen sized hotel bed.

* * *

**Gene: SPR became a daycare!**

**Mai: Have you no mercy?! How would we solve the case without Naru's brains?**

**Naru: You know you just admitted that you're dumb**

**Mai: I wish you'd remember what you did and become regretful about it!**

**Naru: I'll simply say the truth; it was the ghosts' influence**

**Mai: Hah! That's what they always say!**

**Cookie: Now, now, let's all calm down. **

**The next chapter is just about how they handled their own 'kid'. Well, review! It makes me write faster xD**


	14. Chapter 14: The Children

**Hey Hey hey~! It's today's update! Just to show you what trouble they had later that night..**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Children**

**Masako's Case…**

"John, let me do it" Masako repeated for the umpteenth time

"But I know I can do it!" Little John said. He was trying to put the key on the key hole to open the room, or at least trying to reach it.

"If you let me do that, then… I can let you sleep with me on the bed?" Masako asked, unsure. John quickly handed the key over to Masako. She gladly unlocked the room and entered.

"John," Masako said irritated, this time, John was trying to unbutton his shirt to change into his new clothes "Relax, you don't have any need to hurry"

"But it's stuck!" John complained, as if to prove a point, he tried pulling the button "See?"

"You can't seriously tell me you don't know how to remove the buttons can you?" Masako looked at him with an are-you-serious face.

"I can't, because then maybe I'd be crying in frustration!" John whined. Masako sighed. Little John was completely opposite of what he is now, he was patient before, and now as a child, he was completely impatient.

"Let me" Masako moved to help him.

"No! I'm a big boy!" John said, causing Masako to laugh. She pulled out her phone "John, look here"

John looked at her with big eyes and a red face, his lips was in a full pout. Just exactly Masako's definition of a cute angel, she giggled and set it as her wallpaper. After her photo shoot of John, she helped unbutton his shirt, much to his protests, and helped him change into a bigger one "This is too big!"

"Well I wouldn't want a naked man with me when I wake up" Masako frowned.

"Aww" John whined. Masako went to the bathroom to prepare to bed and when she returned, she saw little John sleeping on the right side of the bed. She placed pillows on the center to act as barricade, but John woke up "Onee-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing?" Masako asked unsure of what to say, really. When she thought John had let the topic slide, she was proven wrong when John crossed over the pillow barricades and went to her side of the bed. He cuddled up to her and started drifting back to sleep.

Masako only wished that John would not be back to normal when she wakes up tomorrow. She had to put up at the cramped left side of the bed when behind John was an empty space. She sighed and turned her back to John, falling into the hand of Hypnos.

**Ayako's case…**

"I'm a rock star!" Monk shouted again. Ayako covered her ears with the pillow "Please shut him up!"

"I'm a rock star! A really, really cool rock star!" Monk said again, playing his imaginary electric guitar and making his own guitar sounds.

"If you don't shut up I'm turning you to a rock star, literally" Ayako snapped "And then throw you on the ocean together with starfishes and they'll stick up to you wondering why a rock, shaped as a star, was with them"

Monk pouted "Don't be mad Granny, I was just joking!"

"Who are you calling a Granny?!" Ayako screeched.

"I'm sorry! Is it wicked witch of the west? You screech like a witch!" Monk covered his ears, causing Ayako to screech something else no one could understand.

"I am not a granny and I am most certainly not a witch!" Ayako said when she finally calmed down, she sat down on her bed to face the standing little Monk in front of him.

"Aw, but I like witches!" Monk whined, earning a little blush from Ayako.

"If I say I'm a witch, will you shut up and sleep?" Ayako asked, Monk placed a hand over his chin as if to think about it "No, you have to carry me and put me to sleep"

"No thanks, now if you don't shut up, I'm throwing you out the window" Ayako said laying down to her side and covering her with the duvet.

Monk forced a cry; he knew that always worked with adults. He wailed loud enough to wake the person's next room; he was proven right when someone knocked to the room. Ayako grumbled and opened the door "Will you tell your son to shut up!"

"He's not my son!" Ayako glared at the old woman, the old woman returned the glare "Right, just shut him up will you? I'm going to complain to the manager if you continue that noise!"

Ayako slammed the door and turned to little monk who was grinning victoriously with both his hands in the air, she sighed "Why?! Why must I take Takigawa? I'd gladly take Lin, or even Naru or Yasu!"

She carried Monk and awkwardly patted him while humming the boy to sleep. After a minute or so, the little punk was sleeping soundlessly. She placed him on the sofa and smiled proudly, then went back to her own bed. She had a beauty sleep to catch up.

**Mai's case…**

Mai went back to my room, holding the hands of little Naru and little Yasu. Both of them were holding a shirt and their own toothbrush that they got from their room after they refused to sleep alone.

"Alright," Mai shut the door "Go straight to the bathroom and brush your teeth"

She flopped down on her bed as the two kids raced to the bathroom after Yasu shouted 'first one to finish gets to sleep with onee-chan!'

Slowly drifting to sleep, Mai was brought back to her senses when she heard yelling from the bathroom. She ran and saw both Yasu and Naru with toothpaste all over them; some were on their hair, on their faces, body and on their clothes. Both of them were wet and were looking at her with big eyes "He started it!" they yelled. Mai secretly got the phone from her back pocket and pictured the two toothpaste and water covered kids then hid it back at her pocket.

"No you did! You said Onee-chan wouldn't sleep with me!" Yasu said

"I was stating the truth!" Naru pouted

"No! Because Onee-chan isn't yours!"

"She is! I gave her a ring!"

"I can give her a ring too you know!"

"Well it's not the same! I was first!"

"Who says first is always the best?"

"Well its true isn't it?"

All the while they were fighting; Mai had filled the bath tub and filled it with bubbles. She turned to the fighting kids "Alright, break it up, take off your clothes and get in the bath"

She turned around and waited for them to get in the bath and turned around again when they were fully concealed under the thick bubbles. Mai started with their hair, she used her shampoo on them.

"Eeew, I smell like a girl!" Yasu complained, Mai gave him a pointed look "What's with you and girls?"

"You won't understand!" Naru said "You're a girl!"

She crossed my arms "Oh so now you're a team?"

She then soaped both of their upper bodies and their faces. When she had successfully bathed them, Mai left the bathroom to let them get changed. When they were done, Mai brushed my teeth and took a bath changing into my pajama.

"No fair! I want to watch the animal channel!" Yasu shouted

"No! You're a kid, watch a cartoon!" Naru held the remote further, not taking his eyes of the TV.

Who would've thought right? Mai clapped her hands to get their attention "Turn that off, I'm going to sleep"

She laid down on her back and covered herself with the warm duvet. Mai closed her eyes until two little figures crept at both sides of her, poking her cheeks again and again "Onee-chan, are you sleeping?"

"Well my eyes are closed aren't they?" Mai muttered

"Just because your eyes are closed, doesn't mean you're sleeping" Naru stated.

"Right, what do you need?" She asked them. The two kids lay down at her side, hugging her waist. Mai was supposed to complain when she heard soft snoring from Yasu. He was sleeping; she took of his glasses and placed them beside his pillow. Mai glanced at Naru who was also already sleeping. She pulled the duvet over them and drifted off to sleep herself.

**Madoka's Case…**

Madoka shut the laptop Lin was so intently focused on, Lin glared at her and she glared back " .Sleep."

"I don't want to!" Lin said, since Lin was older than the rest of the boys, the Lin in front of Madoka was 6 years old whilst the rest was 3 or 4 years younger than him. Madoka was secretly glad she had the eldest, but was annoyed too because it was one of the phase when they usually start their 'I'm not a child anymore' phase.

"What does it take for you to sleep?" Madoka asked him, the child pondered for a bit "The best you can do is hand me some sleeping pills, usually works. Warm milk does help too"

Madoka quickly got up and left the room to go to Mai's. It was around midnight so she really wasn't expecting her to be awake. She opened the door with the spare key she had and looked around the dark room, what she saw surprised her. Yasuhara Osamu and Oliver Davis were back in their own bodies.

Both guys' faces were close to Mai's face, nose touching her cheeks. Yasu's left hand was on the right side of Mai's waist and Naru's right hand was on the left of Mai's waist. Mai, however, was sleeping on her back completely oblivious of the two young men squishing her.

Madoka let out a giggle and brought out her phone, taking a quick picture and keeping it. She'll be sure to send that to Luella tomorrow, and then show it to the rest. Madoka, forgetting the main reason she went there on the first place.

She crept to Masako's room and et voila, just as she had expected, Masako had moved around during her sleep so both of them were laying on their back, John's and Masako's head were touching. Again, Madoka took a picture and left the room quietly.

She went to the last room, Ayako's and Takigawa's room. When Madoka entered, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud. This was the wildest, least romantic she's seen for the night. Monk's head was on the foot of the bed and he was hugging on one of Ayako's legs, snoring. Ayako, on the other hand, was just laying down, half of the duvet was down the bed and her legs was taking up the space of the bed.

Madoka tried her best to stop from shaking as she took the picture, then stealthily left the room. She was about to enter her own room when she remembered to take warm milk for Lin. She entered her room, half expecting a normal sized Lin, but was surprised when Lin was still his child self, playing the computer.

"Lin, come here"

Little Lin turned around to face Madoka, they stared at each other and Lin moved towards her. Madoka grinned "If you go to bed, I'll give you interesting things in your phone"

He looked up at her curiously "What things?"

"You'll see tomorrow, it's a promise" she extended her hand in a pinky swear pose. Lin glanced at it hesitantly, but followed after "I better see it tomorrow then, and if you don't mind, I prefer it in the laptop"

Little Lin lay down in bed and Madoka got to work with sending the pictures to the laptop via Bluetooth. When she finished, she sighed and slept with her head on her hands. She was sure Lin was going to revert back so she had to sleep anywhere but the bed.

* * *

**Mai: Cookie, don't you have something to say?**

**Cookie: As a matter of fact, I do.**

**Mai: Well, go on with it.**

**Cookie: Don't have to tell me twice... Thank you MzShellSan for the candy *accepts candy* and here's my promise update... I guess...**

**Naru: Amuse me**

**Cookie: Review please! Thanks *eats candy***


	15. Chapter 15: The Conclusion

**I do not, I repeat, I do not own ghost hunt *throws the megaphone away* so, here's today's update**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Conclusion**

For some reasons, Mai felt completely squished. Why? She groaned and rolled to her left feeling a bit more comfortable, that is until she was squished once more forward.

Mai tried ignoring it since her body ached everywhere because of chibi Yasu and chibi Naru, so she went back to sleep.

Naru shifted around feeling oddly comfortable, he opened his eyes carefully and looked around. He quickly recognized the room as the one they were staying at for the case, but frowned again when he realized he was at the near edge. He looked beside him and noticed a mop of black hair.

He recognized him and frowned, if it was possible, even deeper. He and Yasu were sleeping on the same bed, they were close to each other too. He sighed and it was only when Yasu bent his head lower did he realize that Yasu was hugging something and that his head was buried under a mop of long brown hair. "Mai" he accidentally slipped the name out. He looked down and realized that he himself was hugging the petite brunette accidentally slipped the name out. Naru thought his eyes was fooling him and he somehow ended up in a light nap.

Yasu groaned and buried his head at the soft pillow, which strangely smelt of shampoo, he was, at the moment, at the brink of waking up. He heard a familiar voice mutter 'Mai'

Yasu completely woke up when he felt coldness, his hands wandered around the bed and when he found the pillow he hugged it to him. After a few seconds he was back to coldness, he frowned. What's wrong with it, why is it moving? He found it again and tried to bring it closer to him, but it was being held back.

"Mou! I'm not a pillow!" a voice said. Yasu opened his eyes in surprise and realized he was holding a wrist. His eyes followed the wrist to whoever it was connected to and saw Mai. Beside her was Naru who was holding her other wrist with a frown.

"Mai!" Yasu exclaimed pulling her to him "Good morning!"

Yasu, once again, felt Mai being pulled away from him and saw that Naru had her back against his chest. Yasu lightly tugged her but Naru's arms went around Mai's waist, Yasu looked at Mai and wiggled his eyebrows at her knowingly.

"Yasu! Help me!" Mai tried to pull Naru's arms away "Yasuhara Osamu!"

"Why? I'm quite enjoying the show from here" Yasu joked

Mai kicked him on his legs lightly "Yasu!"

"You did not just do that!" Yasu laughed and wriggled his fingers. He edge towards Mai and tickled her.

Mai started shaking in laughter "Ya- su! Sto- stop! Naru's going to wake- up!"

"You asked for my help" Yasu laughed with her "He's going to wake up with you on his arms, romantically!"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Mai laughed trying to convince him.

"Stop"

Mai and Yasu stopped what they were doing and looked at each other and then Mai shook her head "That wasn't me"

Mai and Yasu gulped, Yasu looked straight and Mai looked up, Naru had his eyes close and Mai reluctantly tried to greet him "Good morning?"

John Brown was physically tired. He didn't know why but he was completely beat and exhausted, luckily he was comfortable in the bed. He stifled a yawn and opened his eyes, waiting for it to get used to the light.

"Good morning" a voice said, surprising John. A pair of violet eyes met his own wide, surprised brown ones "Did you sleep well?"

John admired how calm Masako was "I did?"

"Are you getting up? It's quite an intimate position we're at" Masako smiled at him. John realized that he was hugging her, and immediately let go while blushing "Sorry"

"What happened?" John followed Masako and sat down.

"You turned into a child" Masako pointed out "I didn't know you were so impatient when you were younger, it was refreshing to know you had that side"

John sweat dropped "Shall we go get breakfast first?"

Mai, Naru and Yasu went to the base and saw Ayako and Monk fighting again, Masako was drinking tea, John was drinking too with a blush on his face, Lin was watching the cameras and Madoka had a wide grin on her face "Mai! Oh, Naru and Yasu went normal too?"

"Unfortunately," Mai muttered "They were a lot cuter when they were younger"

"Lin, do you recall anything yesterday?" Naru asked Lin, who shook his head "Madoka said we went back to normal when we slept"

"Oh? How does she know that?" Mai asked with a frown

"I have pictures!" Madoka squealed.

Before Madoka could bring out her phone, the room's temperature went lower, started shaking and everything was covered in thick smoke.

"Mai!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back. Suddenly her body felt like a pail of ice cold water was dropped into her, and then everything went black.

"_Mai" Gene's familiar voice welcomed her._

"_Gene! Do you have any idea about what's happening here?" Mai asked while running up to him "Is it dangerous?"_

_Gene laughed "Dangerous? Far from it actually"_

"_What?"_

"_He's only just a child" Gene laughed and extended his arms a bit to his side, then a little kid apparated. It was the child from before, the one with the amber eyes._

"_Him?" Mai pointed at him "Are you sure?"_

_Everything disappeared and suddenly she was watching another scene._

"_Wait! Don't leave me! Mom!" a boy around her age said while tugging her mom's wrist "Dad doesn't mean it!"_

"_Shush, you're going to wake everyone up!" the woman grabbed the hand on her skirt_

"_Mommy!" a little boy behind his mom cried "Let's bring brother with us"_

"_Brother has to take care of daddy" she said to the kid "Takumi, stay here, you teenagers are all the same, I'll make sure Umi will not follow you and that bastard guy"_

"_Mom! I'm nothing like dad! And besides, he's just drunk!" Takumi pleaded. His mom avoided his gaze "Are you coming back?"_

"_For you? No"_

"_But he's with… he'll hurt me!" Takumi reasoned._

_The mom shook her head and exited. Before she completely left with the little Umi she muttered "Better you, Takumi, than Umi. Umi is just a child"_

"_If I was a child would you have taken me too?" Takumi feel on his knees in frustration._

_The scene disappeared and Gene reappeared_

"_So… Takumi turns everyone into a child?"_

"_That's it" Gene smile "He just wanted a mother, now wake up"_

When Mai opened her eyes, everything was much bigger, she rubbed her head since she fell down on the floor earlier and noticed something strange. Her hands were smaller, she gasped. She didn't, did she?

"Mai's awake!" Yasu said "aww, she's so cute!"

"_Who's cute?!_" Mai said and covered her mouth. When she was a child, she only knew English. When she was a child, her family was complete, she was spoiled. When she was a child, her powers were useless.

"Mai" Naru crouched down to her size "Do you know why we're here?"

"_I'm not that dumb! We have a case_" Mai said

"Can you speak in Japanese?" John asked

"_I… didn't know how to speak any foreign language when I was younger_" Mai bit her lips "_Sorry, where's Ayako, Masako and Madoka?_"

"She can't speak Japanese?" Yasu asked and John nodded "She didn't know how"

"They're eating breakfast, you're the only one who remembered what happens" Naru explained.

Mai hopped down the chair only to fall to her face "_Naru? There's another thing you should know_"

"What is it?" Naru asked

"_I… How old am I?_"

"2 years" Naru said

"_Right, I can't walk properly yet_" Mai smiled at him and raised her arms in the air "_Can you ask Yasu to carry me?_"

"Yasu left to get you food" Naru looked at John who was trying to make Masako eat her vegetables, Monk was trying to keep Ayako on her chair and Lin was feeding Madoka.

He sighed and picked Mai up, much to her surprise. Mai's little arms went on Naru's shoulder.

Yasu came back and placed a plate of waffle and hot chocolate for Mai. Mai ate the waffle messily and drank her hot chocolate the same way. "_I had a dweem_"

"What?"

"_A duh-we-em" Mai frowned "Wait, I gut dish…. Duh-wee-eem"_

"Dream, Mai" John chuckled.

"_Never mind, I'll just tell you anyway_" Mai pouted and Yasu wiped the hot chocolate-stache on her mouth while laughing. She told them what happened in her dream and John translated it for everyone.

"So he wanted his mother?" Monk said "Isn't that easy? We just have to locate him then"

Yasu hit him on his head "You think it's that easy? We don't even know why he's here when the setting is at his house"

"Hey! What's wrong with you, just when I thought my head would be safe today" Monk cried.

"_Maybe Masako feels something?_" Mai suggested and raised her hand up at Yasu "_Yasu carry me!_"

Yasu didn't understand what she said, but he got the message through her actions. He carried her and looked at everyone "What now?"

"Someone should stay here in this room to take care of the girls" Naru said "Lin, Monk you stay, John, follow us out, we're exorcising a spirit"

"Which spirit?" Yasu asked, shifting Mai.

"Sensei no kanojo!" Mai shouted happily. She knew a bit of Japanese words and she was proud of that sentence.

"Waaai~! Mai spoke in japanese" Yasu cheered and John started clapping. Mai, on the other hand, stuck her nose high in the air due to her victory.

They stopped at the east stairs and started climbing. Mai felt a chill on her neck and she tensed up, something was holding her hair. Yasu noticed her actions and he stopped walking, John and Naru stopped too.

Suddenly, a hard tug caused Mai to fly from Yasu's arms, another hand snaked to her neck causing her to choke. With her hands, she tried to pry the invisible hand from her hair and neck.

"Mai!" the three boys shouted. John started to exorcise the spirit and Yasu and Naru were trying to reach Mai. After John's prayers, Mai was released and she crashed into the glass window of the school. Luckily, they were well supported and she slid down without a cut.

Mai held her neck and coughed, trying to inhale as much air as possible. Yasu, John and Naru surrounded her. John placed a hand on her shoulder, Naru was standing and Yasu was crouched next to Mai.

"_Is it gone?_" Mai asked, breathing properly now. Yasu carried her again as Naru ordered him to.

"Yes" John said "She won't be bothering anyone anymore"

"That's great then" Yasu cheered "That means we only have one spirit to exorcise"

A picture fluttered down from nowhere and a picture of a girl, Kirito-sensei and a student appeared. John picked it up "Isn't this Kirito-sensei?"

He passed the picture to Naru and Mai tried to peek at the picture. Mai went pale "_Naru, that's the child. That's Takumi_"

* * *

**Cookie: Dun dun dun! A cliffie for you guys!**

**Mai: Can you get anymore original? Why did you have to turn me into a kid too?!**

**Cookie: *shrugs* It's my story, you don't see me running around, telling you what to do**

**Mai: Actually, YOU DO IT EVERYTIME YOU WRITE!**

**Cookie: Calm down, it's for the best.**

**Mai: CALM DOWN! *Started chasing Cookie around in the aftermath room***

**Gene: If you guys want to know what happens, stay tuned and review *wink***

**Mai: I'M GONNA GET YOU COOKIE! I'M SQUEEZING THE ENTIRE CHOCOLATE CHIP OUT OF YOU!**

**Cookie: *while running away from Mai* Thanks for the review you guys! I love ya! See you the day after tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16: Takumi

**Hey hey hey! Here's your update! Oh and, I have a proposal, read on and see to it until the last a.n.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Takumi**

Just what is happening right now? I sighed. Even if I'm a 2 year old right now, my mind still works kind of well, just not my body. Right now, I'm eating a doughnut while watching Monk and John pry Masako and Ayako of each other. They're fighting by the way, the cause? This chocolate doughnut I'm eating. Yasu was doubled in laughter beside me and Naru and Lin were looking for any leads to the picture.

The picture, if you're wondering what's in it, was a picture of a girl around her 25's with brown hair and a picture of Kirito-sensei with his hands on her shoulder. In between them, squatting slightly was a student, probably 17, with brown hair and amber eyes. They were all grinning widely.

"Uso!" Ayako suddenly shouted while pointing her short little fingers at me "MY DOUGHNUT!"

"Yours?! Dash mwine!" Masako fumed with her arms crossed and she glared at me "I meshed myshelf for a doughnut shomeone ate!"

"_It's not my fault you were fighting!_" I fumed and ran beside Yasu and climbing on beside him, I placed my hand on Yasu's hair and pointed at Masako and Ayako "Kogeki!"

"What!" Ayako climbed on John's shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his hair on one hand "We're not losing!"

Masako asked Monk to pick her up, and he did.

"Alright! We're gonna win!" Yasu grinned. I nodded "WIN! _We're going to win!_"

"We're at japan! Speak in Japanese!" Ayako retorted "Learn it!"

"I refushe to jwoin such a bawaric actiity, I be the refewee" Masako said. Monk sweat dropped "She means barbaric… I think"

Yasu and John stood in front of each other while me and Ayako were trying to push one off, just then, Naru spoke up "I'm throwing you out if you don't stop that"

Ayako and I immediately stopped and saluted at Naru "Yasu, take Masako and Ayako to that corner. Madoka too, if she wakes up"

Yasu nodded and placed me down. John carried me and positioned me on the chair while he sat beside me, Monk was on my other side and the 3 of us were facing Naru.

Lin brought his laptop to the table and sat beside Naru, I mean seriously, where else would he sit? I started fiddling on the loose paper clip ring on my finger and focused on trying to make it look like a perfect circle.

"Mai" Naru said. I looked up "_What?_"

He sighed "You weren't listening were you"

"_Well I would if this thing would cooperate! It won't become a circle!_" I growled and Monk laughed, "Typical, Mai"

"_What does that even mean?!_" I frowned. Naru got the paper clip from my hand, much to my protests, and started explaining again.

"So the only reason he targets boys, mainly, who has black hair is because his little brother has black hair?" Monk frowned "And that's because he thought people with black hair would receive more mother's love? What a weird way of thinking"

"I agree" John nodded "So where did you mention he died?"

"_He didn't_" I crossed my arms "He toy got mine!"

Monk burst out in laughter "Whu-what? Seriously, Jou-chan, you suck at Japanese!"

I glared at him; he raised both his hands up "Kidding!"

"If you must know, Mai, I did mention where he died" Naru smirk "Also, I didn't quite get what you said after that"

"_You got my toy you… you…_" I searched for a word "_you meanie!_"

Lin looked amused and so did John. Monk was just plain lost.

"Meanie? After I fixed your toy for you?" Naru gave me back the paper clip and it looked like a much decent ring now. He twisted the paper clip so it wouldn't have any excess space and turned it to a circle.

"Whoa, if I didn't know it was a paper clip, I would've thought it was real" Monk said "Where did you get that paper clip anyway, Jou-chan?"

I smirked "_Oh I don't know… ask Naru_"

Apparently, all Monk understood was the word Naru. Now he looked even more confuse "Naru?"

"_Never mind_" I shook my head "_What now?_"

"Yasuhara, go look for Kirito" Naru said "Bring him here, even if he's busy. We finish this today"

"What do we do about the girls?" John asked, little Ayako started to pull on his robes because Madoka was hiding behind him.

"Keep them entertained" Naru went over to Lin "We don't need them to make a mess"

"_Wait, can't we ask Masako to try and search for Takumi?_" I suggested and climbed up at John by pulling his shirt and hair to push me higher. John sweat dropped and ended up carrying me.

"John, go try" Naru said, John went over to Masako and asked her. She nodded her head happily "I see a li'ile boy, he sheems shad!"

"Do you know where he's hiding?" John asked and Masako nodded and ran out. John nodded at Naru and Naru nodded at Lin. Both of them set out to follow Masako while John and I were waiting for Yasuhara with Kirito-sensei.

Moments later, Yasuhara came with a wheezing teacher. Yasuhara looked around "Where's big boss?"

"_He followed a little Masako over to somewhere where a little Takumi is hiding_" I smiled

"Translation?" Yasu glanced at John.

"He left out with Lin" John said "Why is Kirito-sensei out of breath?"

"Oh, we ran. He was from the other building and I thought, the faster he get here, the faster we get normal Mai, Ayako, Madoka and Masako" Yasu grinned and sat at the sofa. Kirito-sensei followed.

"Mai-san!" his eyes went wide as soon as he caught sight of me "How come you're…?"

"_It's a long story_" I shrugged.

"English?" he asked again

"Apparently it was her first language" John explained "We probably should have to wait for Kazuya to return"

"_On the other note, let's show him the picture!_" I hopped off the chair, only to fall down to my face on my second step.

"Mai!" John scolded me "You're not supposed to be walking with two left feet!"

Yasu bursted out in laughter "2 left feet he says! John you're funny, you don't even try!"

"It's true" John chuckled and lifted me up with two hands on my waist. I rubbed my aching nose and frowned "_I'm happy I amuse you_"

Naru walked by inside holding one of Masako's little hands and Lin followed them from behind. Kirito-sensei stood up and bowed at him whilst Naru slightly nodded his head in his presence.

"Sensei, Picture!" I said. Since that was one of the few words I learnt around my age before. Everyone gathered around and Takumi reached for the picture John was holding out. When he saw the picture, he paled and cold sweat appeared around his forehead.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, fear evident in his tone.

"After we had exorcised the ghost on the east stairwell, this appeared" Naru said calmly "What was your relation with Takumi?"

"T-takumi? How do you know his name?" Sensei asked

"Mai" Yasu said "She told us"

"Oh…" he cleared his throat "Takumi is just another student my ex-girlfriend favors"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we call to him right now" Naru said "Lin"

Lin nodded and prepared all his equipment to summon the spirit of Takumi, with his shiki's help.

"_What's this about?_" I asked Naru, who didn't remove his eyes from what Lin was doing. He was casually leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hara-san showed us where Takumi died, that was at the music room" he said "she believes he was murdered"

"_You mean he didn't commit suicide?_" I asked surprised "_Someone killed him?_"

"It takes another to commit a murder, Mai. Yes someone killed him" Naru sighed

I glared at him. Lin got a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"_How did you find his information?_" I asked

"Student record" Naru said.

Lin let out a beautiful whistling sound and the candle fire flickered. Kirito-sensei started fidgeting on his place and I swear he looked like he saw a ghost, even if that must be the case.

A small blue light appeared and it started spreading, until it went to a normal human size. The familiar face of Takumi appeared and he was in a daze.

"Naoto Takumi, right?" Naru said, the figure nodded "You're dead, you are aware of that?"

The figure nodded again "Do you know how you died"

Takumi flinched and looked at Naru "You were murdered, by who?"

Takumi's eyes met mine, before his turned away and his eyes landed into someone else. His figure disappeared for a second, but appeared again. Takumi was still looking at Kirito-sensei with fear.

Kirito-sensei looked like he was about to pass out "This is a joke, right?"

Just then, Takumi pointed at Kirito. Sensei laughed like he was mad "You bunch of amateurs couldn't possibly be the real deal, you're probably hired again by the principal to make me confess to my fault"

The temperature dropped and the candle fire flickered every second, much like a static in a television. Takumi's ghostly figure had deformed a bit, but his face showed anger. Masako and I were hugging each other, Ayako jumped to Madoka, who was laughing like crazy.

"Naru!" Lin warned, it was time's up but Takumi was still clearly visible.

Sensei laughed "Whatever, I had enough of your games, even if yours was probably the best act, so how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Monk asked

"Make that hologram that looks like that bastard boy" Kirito shrugged "Clearly it looks like him"

"Look, that's not a hologram, so yo better quit it if you don't have a death wish!" Monk warned him

"Right, that's not the first time I heard that" Kirito shook his head "If you wanted me to spill you could have asked me"

Takumi's spirit looked furious and he looked at Masako and I. He sped to our direction and we both screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Masako slumped down. Masako stood up in a daze and spoke voiceless, but spoke nevertheless.

We watched her mouth and I let out a gasp.

'Kirito-sensei killed Umi-sensei'

* * *

**Cookie: Cliffie~! Here's the thing, **** since I have an entrance exam for college coming up soon, my mom thought it was better to confiscate my laptop. What that means? It means slow update for you guys *Hands on cheeks and gasp* Anyway, I swear, if, somehow, I get at least 10 reviews, I'll go out at night to my friends house just for the update! (Risking my neck for you lovelies, I'm sorry about my laptopless fate! Oh, I'm going to be mean here, I won't count double reviews from the same user) **

******Mai: That's a proposal? Isn't that more of an order?**

******Cookie: *scowl* It's not you who's having an entrance exam, even a 90 average like me gets a hard time.**

******Mai: Are you showing off?**

******Cookie: No...? Anyway, my lovely reviewers, if you understand please include this in your review: **Cookie! I order you to give us the next update you horrible [you guys can insert a colourful word in here, whatever you heart desires (e.g: you horrible chip!)]


	17. Chapter 17: Sensei and Sensei

**I love you guys! Really! And I don't own ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sensei and Sensei**

_Kirito-sensei killed his own girlfriend?! Why?_

That was probably what everyone is thinking right now. We were all looking at Masako, waiting for what she would say next. Masako opened her mouth once again 'He knew his girlfriend favored me more, he was jealous'

"Hah? Are you stupid? Why would I be jealous of a little boy?" Kirito sighed "This acting class should stop"

'He pushed her down the stairs, and killed me after I found out what he did'

"I DID NOT. I did not push Umi down the stairs!" Kirito roared slightly "Why would I do that when I love her"

"Because you thought she was cheating on you, you were engaged but you thought she was having an affair" Naru butted in and looked at Masako "Isn't that right?"

Masako nodded

"You had a fight when you confronted her about it. Your girlfriend said that she treated Takumi like your son, but you refused to believe her, and then you pushed her down the flight of stairs. You weren't expecting her to die, but she did. She died of brain hemorrhage" Naru concluded "You weren't aware that your girlfriend called Takumi to explain if things got worse, when he confronted you after class, you killed him"

"That's stupid" Kirito waved his hands "Oi, do you guys want a death wish too or something?"

Masako shook her head and she looked at me. She walked up to me and let her cold finger touch my forehead, suddenly, I was jolted into sleep.

"_Mai!" Gene called to me. I was back in my normal body in this world._

"_Aw, I wish I was like this in real life too, I don't want to be a helpless English speaking baby who can't even walk!" I frowned and Gene laughed._

_I felt a tug again and Gene shook his head "Excited are we? Sorry Mai, since I'm not the one who called you, I'm not your guide for today"_

"_What?" I asked confused and felt another strong tug. I was pulled into another black space, until the school stairwell appeared. I was a flight higher than them so I was hidden, below me, I saw Kirito and Umi talking._

"_Dakara! I told you he's like a son to me! Like our son!" Umi cried out "Why would you think I'd cheat on you?!"_

"_Exactly! Why would you cheat on me? We're engaged!" Kirito shook his head "Why Takumi?"_

"_What's wrong with you?! Why can't you get in your head?!" Umi said "I love you, Kirito, and only you!"_

"_What's wrong with him?" I mumbled._

"_He's mental," a voice beside me said. I jumped and saw Takumi in his school uniform beside me, watching both of them.._

"_Can you see me?" I asked him. He didn't reply._

_Umi threw her hands up in frustration and walked away. Kirito clenched his fist and pushed her down the stairs. _

_Takumi flinched and extended his hands, but he knew better than to run up to her while Kirito was there. Takumi turned around and walked to his next class, praying Umi-sensei was going to be okay. Kirito heard a small tinkle and glanced around him, he found a small keychain on the floor, he picked it up and went to class._

_The scene changed and they were at the music room, the students were all leaving except for Takumi._

"_What's wrong Takumi?" sensei asked him while looking up from the files he was holding._

"_Sensei, where's Umi-sensei?" Takumi asked him, curious to know if she was okay_

"_Why do you ask?" Kirito said_

"_I just want to know if she's okay, she's been gone for a week"_

"_Of course she's okay, Takumi. Why would she not be?"_

"_Because you pushed her down the stairs" Takumi bluntly said. _

"_W-what? How dare you accuse me of such a thing, she's my girlfriend," Kirito's eyes darted away "Why would I hurt my girlfriend?"_

"_I saw it sensei, I was there, and you found my keychain" he said._

"_Oh, this thing? I thought you dropped it while heading to your class," Kirito let a small keychain dangle in his palm, it was a poorly sewn doll and it had button for it eyes. It was something Takumi received from Umi-sensei._

"_Why would you kill sensei?" Takumi asked_

"_You're not in the position to ask any questions" Kirito shrugged "But I'll tell you anyway, after all, you and that girl had been doing things behind my back… tell me, did she beg you for it?"_

_Takumi's eyes widened "What the heck is wrong with you? She's a mother to me, and you're the father I never had. Why would you think that?"_

_Before Takumi could react, Kirito's hand wrapped around his neck and he was suddenly to taken by surprise to struggle "Why would you think I would believe you?"_

_Everything went black._

I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher "He did it, he killed Takumi and the girl"

Kirito look flabbergasted "What are you playing at? Why would you accuse a man of killing someone he loves?"

"It's not a rare case you know, there's only one reason as to why" Masako said, suddenly speaking in a low voice, the voice of Takumi, she was still in a daze "You were filled with jealousy, you won't even listen to someone you trust, yet alone love"

"I-impossible!" Kirito stepped back "T-takumi! Are you forgetting who I am"

"Who you were" Masako said with an annoyed expression "My father, you let a petty misunderstanding break that"

"I hadn't meant to kill her! Believe me!" Kirito went on his knees "I never wanted her to die, I only wanted to scare her"

"Confess to your sins, Kirito" Masako said "I don't want to have my image ruined by your stupid misunderstanding; Umi-sensei hasn't been able to tell you that, 'It would make you feel better' she says"

"I will! I will!" Kirito cried "I promise, I will accept any punishment…"

"See to it for me please," Masako faced us somberly "And I promise I would leave, I promise to let you return to your bodies"

"Why DID you make the girls a kid anyway?" Monk asked

"The medium," Masako said placing her open palm on her chest "She didn't allow me to enter her body, I thought transforming her to a kid would let her naïve, innocent mind let me in easier"

"If you only needed her, then why turn the rest of the girls?" Naru asked annoyed

Masako smiled at him "For fun" and with that, Masako collapsed on the floor.

The next day, just as Kirito-sensei had said, he confessed to his sins. We hadn't bothered to listen for his punishment but he seemed more obliged to leave school for it, hearing that child's voice must have created an impact on him and scared him.

And just as promised, we returned to our normal bodies. The girls had no recollection of what happened, but they were more than happy to leave the school. Ayako had whined about not getting a proper shower because of the 'little' Monk.

I laughed and the rest of us left the classroom after collecting last of the cameras. Just then, a white light appeared and a slender hand appeared, caressing my cheek. A faint outline of Umi-sensei appeared "Thank you" she mouthed and disappeared.

Ayako blinked "Was that…?"

I nodded and we went back to the base, talking about things we would probably do as soon as we go home. I sighed; Thank Kami the case was easy this time.

* * *

**Cookie: I knoooow! I'm sorry! I changed the entire ending. I'll make up for it, I made an aftermath for you lovelies; it's my thanks for your… very creative reviews (squeals inside in happiness)**

**Mai: Right, and I'll just have you guys know that Cookie's stomach terribly hurt because some of you guys DID bother to read until the author's note, it touched her, and she laughs whenever she's touched.**

**Cookie: *glares at Mai* Hey! I was supposed to say that! Anyway, thank you guys, really. It's good to know some of you read that. If you don't mind, accept this cookie while you review *Hands you a cookie*  
**

**I'll do my best, lovelies, I'll squeeze my chips out until I get a get out of this blank mind.**


	18. Chapter 18: They Remember

**Chapter 18: In which they remember (a sensei and sensei aftermath)**

That afternoon, SPR were packing to go home. They all knew their fate when they arrive, Naru had told them. They were expecting another case soon, but he hadn't told them when they would leave.

That afternoon, the principal were seriously thanking them for solving the problem and had paid Naru directly whilst he had told his team the payment would come the next day.

That afternoon, Michiru's boyfriend had visited Mai again and told her that Michiru was expecting her to come to school soon, since she had been gone for several days due to the case. He had also given her a friendly hug after he found out Mai had turned into a kid.

That afternoon, Naru had tortured her after she broke away from Michiru's Boyfriend's hug. He had asked her several cups of tea every now and then while he arranged everything about the finished and solved case.

That afternoon, SPR had finished cleaning up, when the room dropped several degrees lower and a voice whispered 'Your memories…' The voice was the ever familiar Takumi, the ghost they had exorcised. They didn't know what he had been meaning since his presence disappeared completely. It was until John dropped the box he was holding, blushing so hard while squatting on the floor, the back of his hands to his mouth.

John looked so flustered that everyone thought he was possessed, but Masako stepped in and said he was not. John, seeing Masako, if possible, went redder. It was a funny sight to see, until Yasuhara himself started laughing and Monk had went red himself. Naru had stopped flipping his file and Lin had stopped typing.

Mai placed her hands on her hips "Alright guys, spit it out, what's wrong?"

Yasuhara and Naru looked at Mai. Yasuhara started laughing again and Mai could have sworn she saw a bit of tint on Naru's pale face. Mai suddenly felt conscious, were they laughing at her?

"What?" she asked with a small scowl

"You-! You- bwahahaha!" Yasuhara went red in laughter "You bathed us! And slept with us! And that ring!"

Mai went pale, the thing she dreaded the most in this case happened. The girls, sensing what Yasu was talking about, started to panic while looking at the boys they had been responsible with.

"That ring! Naru gave it to you!" Yasuhara doubled his laughter and fell on the floor. Mai glanced at Naru, who looked like he was a wee bit embarrassed, that is, until he went back to reading and opened his mouth "That was the child me speaking, not me myself at the present time, there is nothing exactly to be embarrassed about"

"And-! And-!" Yasuhara wiped his tears of joy "Aw, you let us sleep with you"

Masako looked at John in dread, who himself have avoided eye contact with the medium. He was embarrassed to the point he wanted the ground to swallow him up now, he didn't know Masako felt any different.

"...you know I really don't mind, John" Masako cleared her throat.

John had looked up at her sideway face "I'm sorry you had to put up with that, and for… you know, being clingy"

Masako blushed, it was really better when the boys had remembered nothing. Masako cleared her throat again and looked down at the squatting John, if you asked her; it was refreshing to see the ex-priest all flustered.

"Every kid is the same, they all are clingy, besides, it was the spirit of Takumi who was controlling you, right?" Masako smiled at him.

John sighed; it wasn't just the spirit of Takumi. He really was that impatient and clingy when he was a child, he was glad to know he remembered Naru being THAT clingy to Mai too. He stood up and thanked God that Masako believed that. He just can't believe he had moved over to Masako's side even after she had placed a pillow barricade in between them. No wonder they were at the awkward and embarrassing position that morning.

"Oh? It seems you remember" Madoka smiled at Lin. Lin nodded, luckily, he did nothing embarrassing, and luckily, he remembered Madoka had sent him some picture in his laptop via Bluetooth. He was going to check it later.

"Hah! Now you're embarrassed? You were such a baby, crying" Ayako laughed.

"Shut up, old hag" Monk glared at her whilst blushing. He had let Ayako carry her and he had shown her how he was when he was a child. Heck, he even said Ayako was a witch and that he liked witches. Kill me, kill me now and put me out of this wicked torture. He knew Ayako would not let this drop.

That afternoon, the boys of SPR, minus Yasuhara, Naru and Lin, were embarrassed out of their wits and wanted the ground to swallow them up. The three were just too smart to show any emotion of embarrassment. It killed the boys more when Madoka had shown each of them with the girls in the bed. Yasuhara had stopped laughing and looked like he had seen a ghost.

Mai doubled in laughter and so did Ayako, even if she complained about how her hair was messy at the picture. Masako had asked Madoka to delete the picture, and much to her protest, she didn't. Madoka also let it spill that even if she deleted the picture, Lin would have a copy.

Naru sent a warning glare to Lin, a glare to tell him to delete the picture. Lin shook his head and returned typing, there were just days when he didn't follow Naru's orders, and this was one of those days.

That afternoon, everyone had experienced embarrassment, and they decided it was best that they go home.

That afternoon was probably the most fun they had had. It was the best ending for a hard case and it was the best Gene could ever think of. After all, he was connected to his idiot brother, who he could tease all year.

* * *

**Mai: I find this chapter amusing, now if you could please keep doing this for the rest of the chapters? I'd very much like an embarrassed Naru.**

**Cookie: Oh do you now? I'll tell you what, Naru would remember something, I'll keep it a secret what *wink***

**Gene: If you could kindly send me the picture *grins***

**Cookie: Oh you'll have it, don't worry *laugh an evil genius laugh* Here's the update, I don't own Ghost hunt! To answer some of you lovelies, Kyle will be appearing in the next case, he has to because he's an awesome Death Angel! And the cookies? Yeah, I'm just that awesome *nose grows longer***

**Mai: Yeah, she bought those cookies, anyway, bye bye and see you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19: Goutokuji Mansion

**My lovelies! Here's the long awaited new case! As promise, there's more Kyle and Mai action (angel actions)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Goutokuji Mansion**

"_You'll be fine, I promise" Naru said hugging the girl. _

_The girl placed her palms on his chest looking up at him to stare at his eyes "I'm scared, let's think about this first"_

_He shook his head "We don't have time, don't you see? Mai turned her back on us"_

"_What about my lady… Mai? I thought you love her?"_

"_Maybe I __**loved**__ her, but that doesn't matter" Naru smiled at her "As long as we're together, I promise we'll be safe"_

_Mai felt many emotions at once: Anger, hatred, sadness, jealousy, and most of all betrayal. She clenched her fist and fought back tears, it was now or never. She had to confront them, at least to know how and why that happened. She went out of her hiding place and walked towards them with the prim of a young lady._

_She stood tall with her hands on her long sleeping gown "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_My lady! You shouldn't be out of bed!" the girl ran to Mai to support her._

"_Masako, I am well enough to be able to stand" Mai raised one of her hand midway in the air to halt Masako's action "You needn't worry about me much. You're pregnant"_

"_I- I-"_

"_Naru" she acknowledges her fiancé's presence with a nod "When were you planning to tell me?"_

"_I wasn't" he simply said "As for your question earlier, we were leaving the mansion. A nice country house out of town"_

"_Does your dad know?"_

"_What I do doesn't matter to him" Naru growled "Just like how it doesn't matter with you"_

_Mai sighed tiredly "You're right, it doesn't matter to me. Before I retire to bed, tell me something"_

_Naru rolled his eyes "I suppose it's only proper to answer"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what? Why did I leave you? Why did I choose a lowly servant? Amuse me" Naru growled "You think I'd spend my life with a weak, bedridden fragile lady?"_

"_Naru-!" Masako pulled his sleeves to hold him back, but he was stronger. He grabbed the collar of Mai's sleeping dress "You're exactly the type of human I hate. Thinking of yourself only"_

_Mai kept her fists close, trying to fight back to show any emotion. Especially to the man in front of her, the man she loves, the man who she thought loves her back. She was about to speak when she noticed another figure in the dark, she recognized the figure as her butler, Yasuhara._

_He raised his hands. Mai's eyes grew wide; she stretched her arms behind Naru's neck "Yasuhara, Don't!"_

_It was too late; the thing Yasuhara was holding collided with Naru's head and Naru's grip on her collar loosened. Masako slumped on her knees down to the floor next the limp body of Naru. She cradled his head with her hand and hugged him to her chest weeping hard._

"_Why?" Mai let out a shakily with both her hands covering her mouth. She looked at Yasuhara with big eyes "Why did you kill him?!"_

"_What's meant to be will be" Yasuhara smiled creepily._

**Earlier at SPR**

"Hello?" a man's head poked around the entrance of the office.

Mai stood up from her table and walked to the door and opened the door "Yes!"

"Oh… Oh" the man stood up straight and entered to office. He looked just about 50 and the top part of his head was already bald, what's left of his hair was turning gray. He was wearing a loose tattered, but presentable shirt and a pair of worn out pants.

"Did you have an appointment?" Mai asked him kindly, leading him to a chair. She disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a tray.

"A what?" the man asked confused "My grandson, is he here?"

Mai blinked twice before placing a cup of tea in front of the man and answering "No, sir. Did you lose your way?"

"This is SPR right?" The man asked.

"Yes" Mai nodded. Before the man could speak, the door opened again and a young man in a suit entered. He looked rich and he was handsome too, probably in his 20's.

"Grandfather!" the man said to the older man "I told you I would at least pick you up at the station"

"Takeshi, we're at SPR" the grandfather said happily "I managed well"

Takeshi, the man in the suit, looked at Mai, who smiled sheepishly "Did you have an appointment? We're expecting someone right now"

"Ah yes, Goutokuji Takeshi" he and Mai shook hands "You're the assistant on the phone right? Taniyama Mai. You're boss?"

Mai gave him a smile of apology "He's out at the moment, for now you can tell me what's wrong"

Takeshi sat down beside his grandfather "This is my grandfather,"

"Goutokuji Hirato, a retired millionaire, currently residing at the Goutokuji Mansion at the outskirts of town" Mai continued his sentence "Correct?"

"Correct. I must say, I might have underestimated you" Takeshi smiled "Yes, you see, last week I had received a permit to vacate myself from work and I am currently staying at the Mansion. The Mansion was built several years long ago before it was bought by a relative. It was normal until recently, my sister and her husband, newly wedded, decided to receive blessings from my grandfather and me. The first night they stayed, my sister fell sick. Her husband suffered sleep walking and a few scratches and some minor wounds. Yesterday, my sister was admitted to the hospital because her husband tried to stab her in her sleep"

Mai wrote everything he had said down and in the midst of writing she spoke "Your sister, can you guarantee she was in perfect health when she arrived the mansion?"

"Yes, just the day before they had been in perfect health" Takeshi said, watching the girl write down on a black clear file. She nodded and stopped writing to look up at him "And her husband, he never sleep walked before?"

Takeshi shook his head "He wasn't symptomed"

Mai nodded once again "So the hauntings only happened to your sister and her husband?"

"Actually… no" Takeshi trailed off "I had asked the mansion butler about similar happenings and I had heard more"

"What else?"

"Before that, my cousin and her wife stayed there and the next day, they left. My cousin said something like it was a curse that cannot be lifted. Yesterday, after my sister left to the hospital, I found a message on their room" Takeshi took out his phone and showed a picture to Mai.

Mai gave an audible gasp. On the perfect yellow wall was a message in deep red 'What's meant to be, will be'

"There's another one, the retired family butler also said this happened around my grandfather's period. A couple died and he found this" he took out a piece of folded yellowed paper and passed it to Mai 'This isn't the last of it'

After a moment of staring at the paper, Mai wrote every new information on the file "We'll take the case"

"That's not for you to decide" the unmistakable voice of her boss said "Tea"

"Naru!" Mai stood up "This is Goutokuji Takeshi-san and his grandfather, Goutokuji Hirato-san. Goutokuji-san, this is my boss, Shibuya Kazuya and his original assistant, Koujo Lin-san. Please give us a moment please"

She dragged Naru to the kitchen. Naru leaned on the counter reading the case while Mai prepared his tea "I told them you're taking the case"

"I heard you the first time, I recall responding" Naru responded.

"Well you are taking the case whether you like it or not" Mai handed him his tea "Besides, I thought of you too you know. I know you find it interesting!"

Naru shut the file and took his tea, leaving the kitchen. He sat in front of Takeshi "Your sister, where was she hit?"

"On her arm" Takeshi said.

"We'll be needing a base and 2 rooms for resting" Naru said

"There are 3 girls and 4 boys on our team, so a room for the girls and the boys" Mai explained to Takeshi.

Takeshi stood up fixing his suit "Great, when am I expecting you?"

"Tomorrow by 10" Naru said and retreated back to his office.

**The next day, 10 am**

Mai stared at the wooden mansion with awe. She never gets used to it even if they had seen larger, maybe it was the design. The house was close to a beach just beside the small forest, all you had to do was follow down the opening somewhere on the road. It was only a 5 minute walk to the beach and you can see it if you stayed at the second floor balcony of the mansion.

SPR was greeted by Takeshi, who Masako recognized as one of the youngest millionaires, and showed them to the base and their rooms. The room Masako, Ayako and Mai was staying at had 4 beds, 2 at each side separated by the bedside table. After unpacking, they all met back at the base. Masako and Ayako were quickly ordered to look around; Yasuhara and John were to check the room temperatures. Mai, as always, had been ordered to make tea.

"Bou-san isn't arriving?" Mai asked Naru as she set the tea down.

"Tomorrow, he said" Naru got the cup of tea "Mai, after Yasuhara does his task, go to the library to gather all the information you can find about the mansion"

"I can go alone" Mai suggested, hoping he'd accept. She want out right now, at this moment, she can't stand the silence in the base right now.

"You go with Yasuhara, Mai, you don't have much of a choice" Naru sighed just as the others entered "Go, Mai"

"I'm starting you think you love saying my name" Mai grumbled and trudged to Yasu. Ayako and Yasu tried to hold their laughter, Masako harrumphed, John was amused and Naru simply ignored them, Lin on the other hand was hiding his smile by drinking the cold tea he had abandoned earlier.

Mai and Yasuhara went to the lounge to ask Takeshi how to get to the closest town but he was nowhere to be seen.

Mai excused a maid "Excuse me? Where's Goutokuji-san?"

The maid looked extremely tired "Who? Takeshi-san is out with a girl and Goutokuji-san is at the garden"

"Oh, do you know how to get to town?" Mai asked.

"There's a bus stop just down the road. It's a 10 minute walk and, uh I think it's arriving in 5 minutes" the maid said rushing back to the laundry basket outside.

"Did she just say…"

"5 minutes! Hurry Yasu!" Mai and Yasu ran outside trying to reach the bus as fast as possible. The bus was coming into view as the last person was about to get on "Stooop! Stop, Wait!"

The person turned to look at them, buying them time. Mai and Yasu sat down on the bus catching their breath "Ne- ver- again"

Mai nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Cookie: A new case! I feel so inspired, I don't know why.**

**Mai: Because… *wink, wink***

**Cookie: You better stop unless you want me to tell Naru that he- rmph!**

**Mai: *Covers cookie's mouth* Review or Review, pick one?**

**Cookie: *Thinks she has mind control powers***

**Well Review Please! P.S: The smaller pool at our house turned violet for some reasons, it was so cute. The big one is still plain old boring blue . **


	20. Chapter 20: Informations

**You love me guys, I know.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Information**

Mai flopped her head on the stack of newspapers and stretched, blocking whatever Yasu was reading.

"Hey!" Yasu jokingly pushed her hand away

"This is boring!" Mai groaned "Even much more than my paperwork!"

"Mai, if you're going to slack off then leave" Yasu said mimicking Naru. Mai looked up at him "Yasu, you sounded like him!"

"I'm awesome huh?" Yasu stretched his hands up "Well, this is the last stack, bear with me"

Mai sat properly and started picking up the latest papers. They had started with the old ones to save some time, to now they had only the new ones to check. Mai got the last one and started skimming it. Something caught her attention, she rubbed her eyes.

"Mai?" Yasu looked at her strangely

"I see a man here, can you?" she placed the paper on the center of the table so Yasu could see what she was pointing at.

"He's here too actually" Yasu placed the paper he was reading on top and pointed at a shadow behind the tree of the mansion.

"But there's at least an 80 years gap!" Mai explained "Wait wait… I think I recall seeing this man…"

Mai stood up went through the newspapers again, the latest to the ones that looked like they were going to crumble in your hands. She huffed in annoyance while Yasu catched the papers Mai had thrown away. Mai finally found the date she was looking for and gave a sound of 'ha!'

Yasu placed all the messed up newspapers at the wide desk, he'd reminded himself to apologize to the old lady at the desk for that "What's there?"

Mai triumphantly held the paper up at him "See! It's him! The man!" She pointed at a man in a tailcoat standing with his hands behind his back and a man and a lady sitting down, legs facing each other. The lady gave of a high status feeling and so did the man, what creeped Mai was the blank face the man in the tailcoat had.

"Him?" Yasu got the paper and read it off "Clockwise from left; The Ashley family's sole daughter, Sophia Ashley, The Bernard family's youngest son, Stanley Bernard and the Ashley's family butler…. The name is blurry, I can't read it"

Mai stacked several newspapers "Let's go, I'm sure Naru would want this information in his hand as soon as we return"

"Hold on, we have to return the rest to this box" Yasu placed the oldest, rotting newspaper on top of the stack Mai was holding. Yasuhara stacked the rest of the newspapers back into their rightful place and then he took half of the newspapers Mai was holding.

Yasuhara and Mai had arrived the manor with no problems. Both were very glad to be out of the dusty library and both were certainly glad they had all the information they needed and they needn't need to come back to the library. Just as everyone was preparing to interview the staffs, someone had knocked by their door.

The visitor didn't wait for a response and invited himself inside, it was Takeshi "I invited my close friend with me, I hope you get along with him"

A man with familiar shade of blonde entered, Mai stood up abruptly and didn't bother hiding the expression of surprise in my face "Kyle"

"Oh, you are acquainted?" Takeshi said "I see, and then I think it's alright if I leave him here first while I make an important call"

Kyle walked up to Mai and placed both of his hand on his trouser pockets "Hey, Did you miss me?" he teased as the brunette glared at him.

"Lea" Mai warned him

"Relax, she's with Yuuki" Kyle smiled, only for it to turn into a frown "Listen, I have something to say to you"

She tilted her head and his eyes flashed golden for a while "Alright"

"Wait," Yasu said glancing at a straight faced Naru "Will you guys take long?"

"No, I'll be back" Mai shrugged as Kyle exited the room "There's a bottle of oolong tea there, so Naru can manage while I'm not here"

She followed Kyle who was standing cross arms outside "You have to leave"

"Is that an order?" Mai smiled, Kyle was rarely serious so she had to make sure he's not pulling her strings here.

"Mia, leave" he said and his eyes flashed golden once again

"Is that a threat?" she said with golden eyes too "Watch it Kyle"

"Listen, there's something in here, something dangerous and something every death angels want to capture more than anything" Kyle licked his lips, something he does when he's nervous "A walker, Mia, that's what's in here"

"A walker?"

"Someone who escapes death" Kyle said "This thing though, he's escaped more than 50 kinds of death. He's crossed the border of the living and the dead, that's why he's a walker"

Silence fell while Mai took in the information. If someone were to walk in the dark hallway right now, they'd wonder what the four small golden glowing orbs were. She looked up to meet Kyle's eyes "I can't leave right now Kyle, we have to solve the case"

"_Mia, please, I'm begging you here, leave_"

"I can protect myself Kyle!" Mai raised my voice, annoyed

"_You think I don't know you?_" Kyle raised his voice to equal hers "_If every one of you were attack, you'd risk yourself saving them!_"

"What would you expect me to do then?!" She rolled my eyes at him "I can't just leave them can I?"

"_Fine, fine_" he huffed "_I'll take Lea here then,_"

"Stop it!"

"_You left me no choice! that's final-_" a sting on his cheeks stopped him.

The rest of the gang were quiet inside the base when Mai left, as the door shut close, Ayako and Yasu pressed their ears on the door, trying to listen. The others didn't bother, it was probably private business.

That was, until they heard shouting outside, followed by a loud slap.

Ayako opened the door and for a moment, she saw 2 pairs of golden eyes, but after she blinked and got accustomed to the dark, she saw a shaking Mai and a red cheeked furious Kyle. Both turned to face her when she opened the door, the rest of SPR stood up, curious to know what the sound was from, except for Lin.

"Mai!" Ayako said and hugged the shaking girl. Mai pulled away and glared at Kyle once more "I'm not leaving, Kyle. Not this time"

Mai walked away and Kyle stepped forward to talk her out of the case again, when Yasu placed a hand on his shoulder "Let's leave her-" Naru passed by him and surprised the entire team.

Kyle watched the guy disappear to the corner and he sighed, running a hand through his hair "_**Please be safe**_"

Yasu, Ayako, Masako and John watched the man confused, the words that came out of his mouth sounding like running water.

"What language was that now?" Yasu asked, breaking the silence. Ayako shook her head, muttering "Are they bragging about their knowledge or something?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just because they don't want us to know what they are talking about" John said, following Lin who was retreating back into the base.

Masako covered her mouth with the sleeves "You really aren't as smart as you think to not know that"

Ayako felt a vein pop and Yasu held her back as Masako went back inside "Let me at her! Let me at her! Just a scratch!"

Mai was aware that Naru was following her through the dark hallways but she made no move to let him know she knows his presence behind her. Knowing Naru, he wouldn't care even if he was caught. That's just how he was.

"Mai!" Naru's deep voice said, pulling her wrist to him and Mai snapped into reality, looking around, she saw a set of stairs a foot away from her "Are you planning to kill yourself?"

Mai pulled away from Naru harshly and glared at him "Why are you here?"

"We have a case here, Mai"

"Let me rephrase that then, Why did you follow me?"

"Like I said, we had a case," Naru said at the glaring girl "Unless you've forgotten you're my assistant?"

Mai chuckled bitterly "I'm glad, then. At least I won't have another to restrain me"

Naru ignored her and Mai walked back to the base with him behind her. Naru watched Mai's back intently, as if trying to find any more signs of abnormality. Earlier, the flash of gold in the dark hallway pierced his mind and he can't seem to forget its color and how it looked.

At that moment, Naru's mind automatically rewinded on its own. To the time when Mai handed him a somehow oversized white feather, the scar on her back and to the time when he saved her and he came to in Mai's arms with a sweet flavor on his lips. _Something changed_, Naru's mind kept on saying. Something's changed or he never noticed from the start.

_Something's missing_. A ring in Naru's mind said. _But what's missing?_

"Shibuya" Kyle said and Naru turned to face him. Mai slapped him; his other cheek was colored with a bit of red "Is there any way to drop Mai from the case?"

"She's my assistant" Naru said, leaning on the wall and giving the guy an equally calm face.

"I'm not asking her position to you" Kyle rolled his eyes

"She's my assistant, of course she can't be dropped from the case" Naru sighed, having to explain everything was part of what he had to do daily, he was surrounded by peoples who want an explanation and not something straight to the point.

Naru watched as emotions flickered through the foreigners' eyes "I understand that you're worried about Mai's safety, but I'm sure that if any harm comes to her, my team would protect her"

"No" Kyle chuckled "I'm worried with the opposite, it would be Mai in danger because of you guys. She would put all your safety before hers"

Naru thought about it for a while and he can't help but agree with the guy. Mai was like that, she acts before she thinks about anything.

"You're here aren't you?" Naru finally said "You would protect Mai when it happens, so I don't know what you're worried about"

The two stared at each other and Kyle sighed "You're the same aren't you?"

Naru didn't reply to that, he got what Kyle was trying to say and he can't answer to that. Not now. He went back into the base, where the team was busy interviewing the staffs. His eyes wandered to Mai who was now back to normal, as always.

Naru stood up properly and walked over to Mai, who was talking to the grandfather.

Mai noticed his presence and stood up "Naru, I thought we entered at the same time, your tea has gotten cold, I'll bring you a new cup"

Naru only picked up the clear file and sat down in front of the grandfather, Mr. Goutokuji. Moments later, Mai came back with a tray of tea and she gave the last cup to Mr. Goutokuji. The old man smiled at her "Thank you deary, I'm sure your boyfriend thinks so too, right son?"

Mai blushed and Naru looked at the old man with amusement playing in his face. Mai calmed her face "We're not!"

"You're not?" Mr. Goutokuji faced Naru, as if to confirm.

"It may be a mystery" Naru said facing the file, meaning two things with the sentence. Mai blushed once again, though she knew Naru was talking about the case.

Mr. Goutokuji laughed and the rest of SPR had seen everything. They smiled knowingly, their boss, for a while, had looked like a normal teenager and they all looked as if they saw an alien.

At the corner of the room, Yasu rubbed his eyes "Did he just?"

"Let's not talk about it" Ayako shook her head, smiling "Poor old Masako"

"If I'm old then I guess you'd be a grandmother" Masako calmly replied.

In the end, it was like nothing had happened. Later that night, Monk had arrived only to see the rest of the team collapsed on the couch.

* * *

**Cookie: What did I do? *sobs***

**Mai: You're that close, Cookie, that close to making Naru remember**

**Kyle: You let Mai slap me?!**

**Naru: Stop giving me a headache**

**Ayako: Why don't I know a lot of language too?**

**Yasu: Do tell**

**Masako: I want some alone time with SOMEONE too.**

**John: Now, now, everyone, let's not gang up on Cookie.**

**Monk: Why was I not here?**


	21. Chapter 21: Confusion

***sobs* I'm sorry *runs away and hides under a box***

* * *

**Chapter 21: Confusion**

"Mai, tea" Naru called from the table.

Mai was sitting on the couch warming herself with a hot drink, it was almost Christmas "There's oolong in the fridge"

"I didn't ask where it was" Naru said "Get me a hot cup of tea"

Mai rolled her eyes and grumpily got up from her comfortable position, trudging to exit the base. Just as she was about to open the door, someone beat her to it and the door opened from the other side. Mai stared at the beautiful lady in front of her, with long black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, is there anything wrong miss?" Mai asked the pale girl.

"No, no, my brother told me to come here" she said smiling "You asked for my presence yesterday but I was at the hospital"

Mai's mouth formed an 'o' and she turned to face Naru "Naru, Takeshi-san's sister is here"

Mai opened the door to let her in and she smiled at her "Would you like a cup of tea?"

The girl smiled at her gratefully and Mai left to go prepare some. She brought her can of earl gray and prepared some hot water. Minutes later, the kettle whistled and Mai poured into to each cup.

"—woke up from the shuffling beside me, I opened the bedside light and I saw Yuu hovering over me," the wife says as Mai hands a tea to her "Thank you dear— but at that moment, I can't help but feel that he wasn't himself, please believe me, my husband isn't capable of hurting me"

"Clearly" Naru said taking his cup and I sat beside the girl "When you saw him with the knife, why did you not move away?"

"Because I saw him, for a second, I saw someone behind Yuu" the lady's hand turned white when she clutch the cup tightly "And before I knew it, the knife was coming towards me and all I could manage was to dodge it for a few inches"

"What did you see?" Naru nodded.

"I didn't see much, it was just a shadow" the lady shook her head "It's a male"

Naru nodded again "You can leave"

"Thank you" Mai smiled at the lady as she left and then she turned around again "Did you leave something?"

"You have to be careful," the lady said to Mai, Naru watched them curiously "As far as the maids told me, it targets females with long hair"

Mai touched the tips of her hair; it was until her waist now. The lady's slender fingers work through Mai's hair, tying it into a careless bun "Don't keep your hair down, even when you're asleep. I had made a mistake believing it wasn't real, and I ended up in a white room"

Mai nodded and the lady smiled "And keep to your boyfriend at all times, the least he can do is protect you"

Mai's brows met "Who's my boyfriend?"

"Is it not the Kyle?" she asked and Mai saw her eyes meet Naru's behind her and the lady gave a small gasp "Oh, I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend?"

Mai turned to Naru who was reading a file, and she turned red "W-what? Who would be stupid enough to fall for a narcissistic prince?"

The lady giggled and left Mai with a ghost of a blush "Curious, right Naru?"

"Tea" Naru only said and considered what the woman earlier said "I'm coming with you"

Mai looked at the guy in surprise, but shrugged it off, both heading to the kitchen. Mai kept giving glances at the taller one and the latter kept walking straight.

When they had arrived the kitchen, maids were preparing dinner. They made their way to the empty counter and Mai made tea as fast as she could, handing it to Naru when she finished. Naru silently drank their tea, watching as the maids scuttle around, preparing the food they would eat.

Mai noticed that every maid had their hair short; all of their hair was styled in a bob, not a strand touching their shoulders.

"Mai!" Kyle rushed into the kitchen, startling everyone. Kyle hugged Mai's head, to his chest and started chanting something in the same watery language, when he finished he let go of the shocked female.

"Kyle?" Mai says

"I heard someone was attacked again, from Takeshi" he said "He says it's from the team that came here with the black guy so I thought it was you who was attacked"

"From…" Mai paled "Our team?"

Mai rushed outside and Naru followed behind, Mai saw Ayako on the floor collapsed. Monk and John was bending near her in panic "What happened?!" Mai asked

"I don't know," Monk shook his head "We were just walking and then suddenly Ayako fell on the floor with a loud cry"

A scream was heard and everyone knew that high pitched scream, it was the medium. Mai and Naru, being the only ones not tending to the fainted woman, entered the room the girls were staying at and they saw Masako on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Masako?" Mai asked, Mai was breathing heavily from running and she must look very flustered right now. Masako fell into her chest and she leaned a bit backward to make sure she doesn't fall from the medium's weight.

"Mai," Naru's commanding voice said "Fix your hair up"

"What?" Mai looked at Naru as if he had asked her if she liked him.

Naru kneeled beside Mai and she felt Naru's cold hand on her neck, fixing her hair. When Naru pulled back, Mai was red to the neck. A full body blush.

Mai's hand went to her neck to make sure not a strand was wandering of and she stood up abruptly, making sure Masako was fine on herself.

"Mai!" Yasu's voice snapped her from her fantasy, she and Naru looked at the quite out of breath student.

"What's wrong Yasu?" Mai asked him curiously

"I thought you'd pass out too" Yasu sighed and looked at Masako "I'll carry her to the base"

Naru nodded and Yasu picked Masako up, disappearing to the hallway as he turned to the corner. Mai glanced at where Yasu disappeared and back at Naru several times, before Naru broke the silence.

"Let's go, Mai" Naru said

"To the servant headquarters?" Mai asked curiously and Naru nodded. Mai smiled at both made their way down to their destination. Mai knocked on the door while Naru waited.

The door opened after the fifth knock and a bob of orange head poked out of the door, Mai smiled "Hi, can we enter?"

The girl looked like she was about to say no, but her eye flickered at where Naru was standing momentarily and she blushed, opening the door wider.

"Good job Naru" Mai skipped inside the room and Naru followed.

Inside the room was 2 large white couch, a table and on opposite walls were single doors. The girl opened the door to the left, it was the maid's headquarters.

There was a row of beds pushed into the wall, disorganized and messy. There were several bobbed hair inside the room, some were talking and some doing their own business. Naru entered the room and stood beside Mai, catching every girls' attention on the room.

In a flash, every maid was up, fixing their dress and patting their hair, putting a smile on. The only maid that didn't do it was the head, an old woman with white hair fixed tucked tightly and neatly into a bun, without a strand hanging about "Stop moving about" the old woman snapped and every maid stood straight, looking on their feet, she turned to the two and Mai took a small step back "Is there anything you need?"

"Have you been here long?" Naru asked the woman, ignoring her question. The maid looked displeased but she hid it well.

"Her mother and her grandmother lived here," the maid earlier said, more than obliged to answer "her family has been maids for generations"

"Manners" the woman snapped "He hadn't allowed you to speak. Yes, I have been here long; I worked her since I was three. I still am 67 years later"

Mai's eyes widened "That long?"

The woman looked displeased again "Yes, though I'm not the only one who have been serving this family"

"There's another?" Naru asked, suddenly interested..

"Yes, but he claims he was serving the house" The woman, this time, didn't hide the bitterness in her voice "Ask for him in the other room"

Naru nodded and both went to the opposite room, this time, the door opened in a single knock. The room was a mirror image of the one earlier, except everything was neat and tidy. Even the beds were made. Only 3 boys were there and they were minding their own business.

No one paid attention to them until Mai cleared her throat. The one closest to them, reading a book, looked up and quickly shut the book, setting it aside and standing up to bow slightly "How may we help you?"

Mai almost sweat-dropped, everyone was professionally trained here. Naru spoke up "The head,"

"I'm afraid he's out for some business" the man said "You needed him for…?"

"When is he coming back?"

"We need to talk to him" Mai said, glaring at Naru, who looked annoyed because Mai answered the man.

"He's not coming back until Sunday" another man said "He's supposed to be retired already but he comes every Sunday to check on the mansion, making sure everything is in place"

"Why is he the head if he only comes seldom?" Mai asked, her brows meeting.

"Mr. Goutokuji said he seemed responsible" the last man said, shrugging "The old man may not look like it, but I'd say he's a bit crazy, trusting the old butler"

Butler one glared at the man "Mr. Goutokuji said the man had been serving the mansion since beyond his grandfather's age. They're acquainted"

"By relatives or by the man himself?" Mai asked

"I heard he's immortal" the man shrugged, meaning the man had lived since then.

"Is that even possible?" Mai asked

"It's a rumour" butler one said "He might just be a splitting image of his dad. There is such a thing you know, looking alike each other, being mistaken as immortal"

"Oh" Mai nodded, understanding somehow "Naru, what day is it today?"

"Friday" Naru said in deep thought

"The day after tomorrow then," Mai confirmed "What do we do until then?"

Naru turned around and left the room, heading to the base. Mai frowned and thanked the three men, following after Naru.

"Naru," Mai called, trying to match his pace, she stumbled while trying "Naru! Mou! Not everyone has long legs like you!"

Naru noticed the girl's efforts and slowed his pace, but he was still silent. They entered the base just in time Masako and Ayako got up. Both were in a daze and both were handed a glass of water.

"Ayako, Monk" Naru said catching their attention "Change into you sleepwear"

Ayako spit out the water she was drinking in surprise "What?"

"Masako and John, go change too" Naru said, and Mai suddenly understood what the guy was saying. He's trying a test "The possibility of being attacked as a couple is higher. But so far, no significant thing has happened"

"No significant thing?!" Ayako screeced "I fell on the floor! I hit my head!"

"I believe what triggered your stomach pain was the drink you and Masako had earlier. As for the headache, that's most likely from you shouting"

Mai and Yasu covered their mouth to prevent them from laughing. Who knew Naru would say something like that? Ayako scoffed.

"Wait," Mai said realizing something important "Masako and John? That's not believable at all, besides you need Masako to keep in check. And John too, if in case something happened"

"That's true," Yasu agreed "Mai and I will do it in their place!"

"What?" Mai asked surprised and the said guy winked at her, Mai shook her head "Well, it is true"

Naru's eyes narrowed for awhile, but he agreed otherwise "Go change"

* * *

**Cookie: Has it been a week already? Because seriously, this chapter was hard for me to write. I'm sorry guys, I've been neglecting you!**

**Mai: Cookie's family had left her alone in the hotel for her to manage the grocery while her sisters, her little brother, her mother and her father went to the mall for a day. **

**Cookie: What are you saying Mai? They left for three consecutive days. And came home without a single cookie!**

**Mai: Yes yes, there there now. She promises to write the next one as fast as possible and as meaningful as possible. Look forward to Yasu and I's acting *snickers***

**Cookie: Oh, and thank you nayely for correcting the spelling, google translate was never always right anyway = 3 =**


	22. Chapter 22: A Plan

**Chapter 22: A Plan**

* * *

Mai was annoyed and tired. So why was she changing into her pajamas if she's not planning on sleeping? Mai buttoned on her pajama shirt with a slight scowl on her face, this was all Yasu's fault.

She couldn't blame the guy though, besides, he helped her.

Yasu knocked on the door whilst humming to himself proudly. Mai opened the door and let the guy in, playfully glaring at him "So you're happy, are you?"

"Aw, come on little boss, forgive your servant" Yasu teased and hopped on the big king sized bed with and ugly thump, he turned around and his spectacles was falling from the bridge of his nose, he patted the space beside him "well come on then"

Mai rolled her eyes and turned the camera around to face the bed and then she lay down beside Yasu, who's back was on Mai. Yasu turned around and hugged Mai, Mai scowled and kicked the guy away, him falling down the bed.

"Owww! Mai! What happened to our love?" Yasu said dramatically, a hand on his heart.

"What love, I never loved you" Mai crossed her arms.

Yasu playfully tucked his hair to his ear and blinked rapidly at Mai "How can you say that, let's break up then!"

Mai clicked her tongue "This girl, how could I?"

"Cannonball!" Yasu jumped to the bed, causing Mai to almost fall from the bed. Mai threw a pillow on his face "Yasu! I swear, I never loved you!"

"How could you! After all we've been through?!" Mai saw the dangerous twinkle in the guys' eyes, dangerous in a mischievous way 'watch this' Yasu mouthed.

Mai pointed a finger at him "Oh no you, stay back, I swear if you-!"

Yasu tackled her to the bed and suddenly, he was sprawled into Mai's stomach, and Mai's face tucked into Yasu's chest. Mai felt her nose sore, Yasu was really heavier than he looks.

"Mmph-mmph ii!" Mai's muffled words was understood by Yasu and he heaved himself up, he was still towering over the girl though. Mai's fingers rubbed her sore nose "Seriously Yasu, I don't wonder why people confuses us as a couple"

Yasu pretended he didn't hear Mai and went completely silent, as if waiting for something. Mai went silent too, that was until Yasu started to bring his face down to hers, alarming her. The lights flickered and Mai's eyes went wide, she pushed Yasu off with the thought of him being possessed.

"Hey! I'm really feeling the love here!" Yasu said dramatically when he fell down the bed once again "Maybe I should return the feelings"

"You weren't possessed?"Mai looked at Yasu in dread "What about the lights?"

Yasu laughed "That was what I was waiting for, anyway, I had my part of the fun, and so I'm returning your love" Yasu wiggled his fingers. Mai held a pillow up to act as her shield and protect her "Don't you dare Yasu!"

"Accept my love Mai!" Yasu said, literally jumping on top of Mai and attacking her waist with tickles. Mai gave several snorts and giggles of laughter, amusing Yasu.

Masako and John watched the monitor in amusement, no, rather than the monitor, it's much more appropriate to say they were watching their boss in amusement. The black clad man had his arms folded and he was watching the monitor with a glare.

Both were painfully aware that their boss was the one responsible for the lights. Yasu was never the one to play safe, he's like begging for death to visit him.

"Naru, aren't you suppose to watch Monk and Ayako too?" John asked with a sweat-drop, in an attempt to calm him. Mai and Yasu looked so lovey-dovey that they could almost pass out for a real couple if someone was to pass by, Yasu was even on top of Mai again.

Ayako and Monk were already sleeping back to back on the other room, as seen in the monitor.

Suddenly, Naru leaned forward, causing the two to turn back at the monitor. John saw Mai being strangled by Yasuhara.

Naru rushed outside, John and Masako followed "Idiot!"

Mai struggled to get Yasu's hand of her neck desperately. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she was close to losing her breath, her vision started to see black spots.

"MAI!" Naru's unmistakable voice sounded weak to her ears. Mai closed her eyes to save her energy and she waited for Naru to save her, and just as she had thought, she regained her breath a minute after.

Naru pulled Mai's wrist to sit her up and he held both her shoulders, trying to make her open her eyes and focus on his own ones. Though his face looked calm, his voice and his eyes give everything out.

Mai coughed "Why is it always me who ends up getting strangled?"

"You truly are an idiot," Naru narrowed his eyes at her and examined her. When he was contented that she was not wounded, he stood up without a word, and went in front of Yasu, who was in a daze. He waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his finger in front of him, no avail.

"Here" john handed something to Naru and Naru didn't hesitate to use it. Apparently, it was a bucket of water and Yasu ended up snapping from his trance only to feel freezing from the water.

"Naru?" Yasu asked his boss who was glaring at him as if wanting to melt him down and then he noticed Mai who was looking worried at him, her neck reddish black. Yasu's eyes went wide and suddenly, this was one of those days when Yasu didn't feel like being cheerful "Oh gosh, I did something didn't I? I'm sorry Mai"

"It's alright Yasu, you weren't yourself anyway"

"I suggested for you and I to be a pair tonight" Yasu looked down, guilty "I'm really sorry Mai"

"It's fine, really," Mai passed Naru and patted Yasu's hands, which he clenched tightly. Yasu loosened them and grazed the sore line on her neck; it was quickly turning into a bruise. Mai winced and Yasu dropped his hands once again.

"I'm sorry" Yasu muttered again.

"I already said I was fine" Mai said once again, worried about him. She noticed he wasn't looking at her but at the person behind her; Naru.

Mai watched Naru, who was free from emotion and he nodded at him, "Are you hurt?"

"No" Yasu said, smiling weakly "I just, I wasn't able to control myself all of a sudden, like I'm watching a perspective movie with my own eyes. Watching my hand go around Mai's"

Fast paced footsteps was heard just as Yasu finished talking, Ayako rushed inside and shut the door beside her. She looked annoyed "Oh, so that's why, you were all here"

"Ayako!" Mai rushed over to her, she had a cut on her cheeks and it was bleeding down, the tiny droplets spilled into her chest messily "where' Bou-san?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Ayako sighed and her eyes trailed down to the dark outline on Mai's neck, she cried a gasp "Mai! What happened?!"

Mai winced "I try to ignore the pain, so please don't shout"

"Matsuzaki-san, where's Monk?" Naru said

"He's probably-" a loud thump came to the door, causing Mai and Ayako to jump "in here already" Ayako squeaked "he's possessed, while I was sleeping. I was awoken by the door creaking and I saw Monk with a knife all of a sudden"

"Naru, that's just like what happened to the wife right?" Mai said and Naru nodded.

"John, get ready to exorcise Monk" Naru ordered and John nodded, he was already in his uniform because Naru had warned him beforehand. Naru faced the camera with the mic, most likely, because if it didn't have a mic he would've looked insane "Lin, tie him up"

Moments later, we doubted the camera had a microphone because Monk was still banging on the door.

"Naru, does that camera have a microphone?" Mai asked, and just then, Monk stopped banging on the door. The door opened and Lin came inside with a single and silent huff while Monk lay limp with his hand and feet tied. Lin placed him down infront of Naru and Naru motioned for John to do his part.

"In the beginning, there was nothing—" Monk was spazzing unconsciously until John said the last word. Monk opened his eyes and looked at SPR with red eyes.

"Fate cannot be stopped," he said with a growl and he smiled widely "What's meant to be, will be, even if the world ends, it will happen"

Mai unconsciously clung on Naru like always whenever she felt a chill. Naru didn't seem to say anything before so she took note that maybe he didn't mind because Masako always does that to him.

Monk's head thumped down on the floor, his chin hitting the floor first. That's going to bruise.

"Is it safe?" Mai asked and she let go of her hold on Naru's shirt when the latter nodded.

Naru ignored the fact that his shirt was once again wrinkled by his clumsy assistant and walked up to Monk, squatting down "Takigawa"

Monk 'hmm-ed' and rolled at the other side "five more minutes"

"Get up or I'm kicking you out of the case" Naru said, obviously meaning for it as an empty threat, but it sounded like a real threat to Monk. He sat up abruptly and looked at Naru

"I'm up!" he scratched his head "Why am I not in a bed?"

"You don't remember?" Ayako asked annoyed, she must've been expecting a dogeza from Monk for the small cut on her cheek.

"What do you recall?" Naru asked

"Uhh, I fell asleep?" Monk said, he looked at the solemn faces of his team mates and he sighed, burying his face in his palm "I did something, didn't I?"

#

"I think it's safe to say girls are not safe with the guys" Ayako said the next day, over breakfast. She had treated to her cheeks for an hour after she had went over to check on Mai's neck, and she placed a band aid on the cut, unlike Mai who looked like blue-ish, purple-ish, black-ish choker.

"Aww, finally using your brain, old maid?" Monk teased and Yasu high-fived with him.

Yasu was back to normal, after many attempts to ease up the guilt in him, Naru had given him a short sentence and instantly, he was just back. Mai had asked what Naru told him but the college student only smiled it off creepily.

"Mai, does it still hurt?" Yasu asked and Mai shook her head, "Thanks to the awesome me, you have a choker tattooed on your pale neck! You don't look fake anymore"

"Fake?" Mai sputtered her drink.

"Yeah, your long hair and your pale skin gives off that feeling" Yasu laughed "I never knew you were that white, must've been because Ghost hunting had taken a toll on your skin"

Mai pouted "Just because I have a pale skin doesn't mean I look _fake_"

"You do, actually! Look at Masako! She still looks like a Japanese doll" Monk said

"The ones that are haunted" Ayako said

Masako, like always, ignored the insult and took it in as a compliment "A Japanese doll is known for its beauty and traditional aura. At least I'm not an old and shruddy shrine 'maid-en'"

Ayako felt a vein pop in her temple, the medium never fails to get into her nerve.

"Now, now" John and Mai calmed them don't "Let's not fight in front of food"

Takeshi-san, Goutokuji-san, An unfamiliar face and the lady from yesterday came down and sat on the table.

"Good morning!" Mai chirped.

Takeshi's eyes went over to the girls neck "Are you alright? I heard about the commotion"

"Yes," Mai smiled "I'm fine"

"You kept your hair up, didn't you?" the lady said "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Reila, this is my husband Aki."

"You told them that?" Aki whispered silently

"I had to, she was just so innocent with her hair down" Reila said "like inviting it, itself. I'd blame myself if she got hurt because of a thing I knew of"

"Is there something you haven't told us?" Naru asked calmly.

Reila looked at her husband nervously and then both looked at Takeshi who sighed, just as the breakfast came.

"Well, you see, we wanted to tell you but we were planning to tell you tonight" Takeshi said.

* * *

**Cookie: Ooooh~! What's that I see? Another cliffie, is it?**

**Mai: You better hide now, I see them coming with their pitchforks!**

**Cookie: Oh yeah! *ducks as a pitch fork flew to her* I'm sorry!**


End file.
